One summer with you
by Zazolys
Summary: [FINIE] Lily est obligée de passer l’été chez les Dursley. Déprimée, elle accepte l’aide de son ennemi mais aussi voisin, James. Il serait peut être temps de faire la paix non ? Ou plus… pourquoi pas ?
1. Chapter 1

**One summer with you**

**

* * *

**

**Auteur :** Zazo

**Genre :** Humour, romance, amitié

**Public :** T

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer :**

Tout l'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à JkR. Mis à part deux personnages inventés, tous les autres personnages sont à elle.

**Note de moi :**

Bonjour à tous et à toutes ! Me voici avec une nouvelle histoire que j'ai commencé il y a un petit bout de temps. J'ai quelques chapitres à mon actif mais j'ai encore quelques trucs à modifier. Je pense l'uploader **une fois toutes les deux semaines**. Il se peut si je m'avance suffisamment que j'uploade une fois par semaine. Je ne peux pas faire mieux désolée !

Il n'y aura **pas de lemon** mais **quelques limes très peu poussés** donc je pense que le rating M ne se justifie pas ! Si jamais vous n'êtes pas d'accord, dites-le moi ! Je me rangerais à la majorité.

Je n'ai pas mis Peter, non pas que je ne l'apprécie pas mais j'en avais pas vraiment besoin pour mon histoire !

**BONNE LECTURE !**

**

* * *

**

oOo** Prologue** oOo

**

* * *

**

Par une nuit sans lune, dans un cimetière, un jeune homme aux cheveux noir marchait tranquillement parmi les pierres tombales. Il venait ici pour un but précis.

Sur de lui, il s'avança et s'arrêta devant une vieille crypte.

Il posa son sac à dos sur le sol et en sortit plusieurs bougies, de l'encens et pleins d'autres objets dont il allait avoir besoin.

Il alluma une chandelle blanche ainsi que son encens et à l'aide de son doigt, il créa un cercle magique de protection. Il l'avait déjà fait alors il n'avait pas besoin d'un livre quelconque, il connaissait les incantations par cœur.

Une fois le cercle formé, il créa un autre cercle plus petit, appelé le cercle de confinement. Il s'apprêtait à faire de la magie noire alors autant prendre toutes les précautions possibles.

Enfin, il s'assit au milieu du premier cercle et alluma une bougie noire. Il alluma son deuxième bâton d'encens et prit un bout de parchemin sur lequel il inscrit le nom de la personne visée.

Il le passa au dessus de la fumée et prononça l'incantation.

_« James Potter,_

_Il est temps que tu paies,_

_Plus que temps_

_Que je te fasse sentir mon pouvoir._

_Il est temps pour moi_

_De répandre des mensonges._

_Que mes paroles malicieuses_

_Fassent leur travail_

_Que tes amis me croient_

_Et s'en aillent_

_Ainsi soit fait. »_

Il répéta l'incantation trois fois, versant une goutte de son sang sur le parchemin à chaque fois. Il se concentra sur ses paroles puis il mit le parchemin dans une enveloppe noire et l'enterra.

Content d'avoir, encore une fois, trouvé une solution pour nuire à son ennemi de toujours, le jeune homme se releva, ferma les deux cercles, reprit ses affaires et partit en sifflotant gaiement.

* * *

oOo **Chapitre 1** oOo

* * *

_Le 26 juin 1976, dans le Surrey,_ **(1)**

Tout était calme dans la maison. Le soleil était levé depuis une heure, tout le monde dormait du sommeil du juste quand soudain un cri perçant retentit.

- ON VA RATER L'AVION ! hurla une voix hystérique dans le couloir du 1er étage.

Lily Evans se réveilla en sursaut. Elle jeta un regard haineux vers l'endroit d'où provenait le cri de sa soeur. Oui ce cri horrible et perçant venait de sa merveilleuse sœur aînée, Pétunia. Lily grogna et enfouit sa tête sous son oreiller, pour étouffer ce bruit immonde.

Elle était en vacances depuis une semaine. Elle allait entrer en 7ème année à Poudlard en septembre prochain. Elle était déjà pressée d'y être. Ca lui faisait ça à chaque fois qu'elle rentrait chez elle. Bien sur, elle était contente de retrouver ses parents mais pour Pétunia, c'était une autre paire de manche. Etant petites, elles s'entendaient très bien, parfaitement même ! Mais depuis que Lily avait découvert son don pour la sorcellerie, Pétunia la traitait de monstre. Depuis sa première année à Poudlard, c'était comme si elle n'avait plus de sœur.

Elle chassa ses sombres pensées et se mit en boule dans son lit avec la ferme intention de se rendormir, et ce malgré les cris incessants de Pétunia.

_« Tiens qu'est-ce qu'elle crie au fait ? »_ Lily tendit l'oreille pour tenter de percevoir des mots cohérents parmi ses cris de cochon qu'on égorge.

Elle compris les mots « avion », « retard », « Vernon ». Lily fronça les sourcils. De quoi pouvait-elle bien parler ?

Tout à coup, elle se rappela. Le départ était pour aujourd'hui. Elle partait en vacances avec sa famille. _« Tu parles de vacances ! »_

- Oh non, se lamenta-t-elle en se recroquevillant encore plus dans son lit.

La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit doucement.

- Lily chérie lève-toi ! On doit être à l'aéroport dans une heure et demie, lui dit sa mère avec douceur.

- Maman…

- On ne va pas revenir sur ça Lily Evans ! Tu viens un point c'est tout !

- Bon ok je me lève, grogna-t-elle de mauvaise humeur.

Au prix d'un immense effort, elle parvint à se tirer du lit. Elle s'assit sur le rebord du lit et bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

Elle passa une main dans sa chevelure ébouriffée et se leva. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle reste trop près du lit sinon elle serait tentée de se recoucher.

Elle prit les affaires qu'elle avait sortit la veille, et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Sur le palier, elle croisa Pétunia. Celle-ci avait les cheveux en pétards et paraissait furieuse.

- Je sais que tu l'as fait exprès ! siffla-t-elle en lui jetant un regard méchant.

- Quoi ? s'enquit Lily d'un air méprisant.

- De dérégler mon réveil pour qu'on soit en retard !

Lily parut interloqué les premières secondes qui suivirent cette accusation puis éclata de rire.

- Tu deviens vraiment parano ma pauvre, railla Lily. Si j'avais vraiment voulu faire ça, j'aurais fait en sorte qu'on rate l'avion et pas seulement qu'on soit en retard.

Sans attendre sa réponse, Lily entra dans la salle de bain pour prendre sa douche.

Elle fit couler l'eau et se déshabilla. Elle entra dans la cabine de douche et dès qu'elle sentit l'eau chaude couler sur sa peau, elle poussa un soupir de bien-être.

Elle ressortit de la cabine une dizaine de minutes plus tard. Elle s'enroula dans une grande serviette et observa son reflet dans le miroir. Ni trop grande, ni trop petite, elle estimait avoir la taille normale d'une jeune fille de son âge. Sa longue chevelure flamboyante et ses yeux verts pétillants lui donnaient l'air d'être une gamine. Une femme-enfant. Mi juillet, elle aurait 17 ans. Elle aurait enfin sa majorité dans le monde des sorciers. Dans le monde moldu, elle devra encore attendre un an.

Elle se sécha rapidement et s'habilla. Elle sortit de la salle de bain et entra dans sa chambre. Elle termina de boucler sa valise et prit sa baguette. Au moment où elle allait se jeter un sort pour sécher ses cheveux, Pétunia entra dans sa chambre.

Elle se figea net en voyant la baguette dans les mains de sa sœur.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? aboya-t-elle d'un ton hystérique.

Lily fit ce qu'elle allait faire. Ses cheveux à présent sec et légèrement ondulés retombaient en cascade sur ses épaules.

- Je termine de me préparer, soupira Lily sans la regarder.

Puis elle se leva et marcha vers son lit. Pétunia recula d'un pas.

- Ne t'approche pas de moi avec ça, cria-t-elle.

- Du calme Pétunia ! J'ai autre chose à faire que te changer en vieille harpie ridée comme une pomme pourrie et pleine de verrues. Soit dit en passant, tu l'es déjà.

Après cette réplique bien sentie, Lily lança un sort à sa valise pour qu'elle soit très légère, et sortit de sa chambre avec un sourire aux lèvres.

- Je te déteste, cria Pétunia, folle de rage.

- Tu me brise le cœur, railla Lily.

Elle descendit dans le salon, posa sa valise et attendit.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Pétunia était enfin prête. Lily et sa mère l'attendait dans le salon, tandis que son père chargeait le taxi.

Pétunia vérifia pour la énième fois qu'elle n'avait rien oubliée. Sa mère, Catherine Evans, soupira et la tira dehors.

Ils montèrent dans le taxi et Lily regarda à la fenêtre sa maison s'éloigner de plus en plus. Elle détestait sa sœur. A cause d'elle, elle allait être obligée de passer deux mois au ski avec son fiancé Vernon. Dans sa famille. Les Dursley. Lily ne les avait jamais rencontré mais à voir le fils, on ne pouvait qu'appréhender de rencontrer les parents. Elle détestait Vernon, et celui-ci lui rendait bien.

Pas très grand, gros et méchant. Il la regardait avec un tel dégoût qu'à chaque fois elle se retenait de sortir sa baguette et lui faire avaler ses regards.

Quand Lily avait appris qu'ils étaient invités à passer les deux mois dans leur chalet en France, Lily avait tenté de trouver des excuses. Devoirs, choses à faire, mais non. Ses parents avaient décrétés qu'elle viendrait et elle ne pouvait pas donner son avis.

Enfin, ils arrivèrent à l'aéroport. Lily n'en pouvait plus, elle avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser. Dans le taxi, Pétunia n'avait pas cessé de parler avec sa voix stridente.

_« J'espère qu'on ne vas pas rater l'avion ! J'ai tellement hâte ! Oh maman si tu savais comme je suis contente. Vernon est si adorable avec moi ! Et ses parents sont des anges à ce qu'il m'a dit. J'espère qu'ils m'aimeront ! »_

_« Comment le pourraient-ils ? »_ avait pensé immédiatement Lily.

Elle suivit ses parents à travers la foule de l'aéroport et posa sa valise sur le tapis roulant.

Les sept valises de Pétunia plus tard, Lily était enfin dans l'avion. Elle avait supplié ses parents de la placer le plus loin possible d'elle. Malheureusement, ils avaient décidés de ne pas s'éloigner les uns des autres. Pétunia était assise à côté de sa mère et Lily avec son père juste derrière elle.

Et pendant les deux heures de vol qui suivirent, Lily s'efforça de ne pas montrer son angoisse de l'avion et son agacement face aux paroles incessante de sa sœur. Elle serra les poings, ne pouvant plus supporter tout ça quand son père lui fit un bisou sur la tempe.

- Allez ma petite Lily, encore dix petites minutes à tenir, lui dit-il tout doucement. Tu sais je ne suis pas particulière ravi de ce voyage non plus. J'ose à peine imaginer comment ils sont.

Lily pouffa.

Ils continuèrent de rigoler pendant les dernières minutes de vol. Quand ils atterrirent, Lily avait serré très fort la main de son père dans la sienne. Elle avait vraiment horreur de l'avion.

Ils descendirent de l'appareil et allèrent récupérer leurs valises. Une demi-heure de perdue à cause de Pétunia qui cherchait ses sept valises. Soudain, celle-ci poussa un grand cri hystérique qui fit grimacer Lily.

_« Ca y est le cauchemar commence »_ maugréa-t-elle intérieurement.

Elle se retourna et afficha un grand sourire hypocrite sur les lèvres. Vernon Dursley se dirigeait droit sur eux. Alors que ça paraissait impossible, Vernon avait grossi. Ce qui fait qu'il semblait encore plus tassé et il donnait vraiment l'impression de ne pas avoir de cou. Il fit un baise main à Pétunia, qui rosit de plaisir. Lily réprima une grimace de dégoût. Elle frémit en imaginant ses mains sur elle. Quelle horreur !

- Tu te rappelles de mes parents Vernon chéri, dit Pétunia d'une voix qui se voulait pompeuse.

- Oui bien sur ! Mrs Evans quel plaisir de vous revoir. Bonjour Mr Evans, salua-t-il d'une façon distinguée.

- Oui bonjour Vernon, répondit mon père en lui serrant la main.

- Et ma sœur Lily, termina sombrement Pétunia auquel Vernon répondit d'un simple geste de la tête. On y va Vernon chéri ?

- On y va ma douce, dit-il en souriant.

L'observant, Lily vit que quand il souriait, son visage prenait une forme bizarre. D'ailleurs pouvait-on appeler ça un sourire ? Elle en doutait sincèrement. Ca ressemblait surtout à une grimace horriblement laide.

Elle soupira et les suivit, tenant toujours sa valise. Elle vit un homme en costume pingouin prendre les valises de Pétunia et les mettre dans le coffre de la voiture. Vernon ouvrit la portière pour que Pétunia puisse s'installer et alla s'installer au volant.

Lily et sa mère montèrent derrière avec Pétunia et son père monta devant. Lily regardait le paysage enneigé défiler à travers la fenêtre. Elle déprimait à l'idée qu'elle allait passer deux mois entier avec la famille Dursley et Pétunia. Avouez qu'il y a plus réjouissant comme vacances !

Vernon conduisait vite. Un peu trop vite. Lily se cramponna à la portière en priant de toutes ses forces de s'en sortir vivante et en un seul morceau.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, ils étaient arrivés devant le chalet. Ils étaient assez grand. Pas énorme mais grand quand même. De style très anglais, en brique. Pas le genre de chalet habituel en bois. Comme celui d'à côté par exemple. Lily le trouva très beau, d'un charme particulier. Il faisait rustique et ancien avec une touche de modernité. En un mot : Magnifique ! Il avait vraiment l'allure d'un chalet français comparé à celui où elle allait « vivre ».

- Vernon chéri tu es rentré ! s'écria une femme d'une voix couinante.

_« Parfait duo avec Pétunia. »_ Lily se tourna vers l'origine du cri. Une femme accourait pour serrer son fils dans ses bras. Petite et très dodue, elle ressemblait énormément à Vernon. Où c'est plutôt lui qui lui ressemblait. Puis le père arriva. Il fit une claque sur le dos de son fils. Lily cru qu'elle hallucinait. Il y en avait deux ! Deux Vernon ! La nature était décidément peu clémente.

Vint les présentations. Lily réprima une grimace de douleur. Elle avait mal à la tête à cause de la voix stridente de la mère de Vernon. Peggy Dursley ! Bien sur, connaissant Vernon, elle l'appellerait Mrs Dursley. Pas de familiarités avec eux !

Elle sortit sa valise du coffre et suivit les autres à l'intérieur.

- Bienvenue dans notre humble résidence secondaire, se vanta Edouard, le père de Vernon.

_« Humble mais surtout très moche. Pas de quoi se vanter ! »_ La décoration était surchargée et hideuse. Des photos de Vernon bébé partout ! _« Affreux ! »_ Lily se pencha vers un cadre avec Vernon âgé d'un an pas plus. _« Et c'est moi le monstre après ! »_

- Nous avons aménagé le grenier pour en faire une chambre convenable, dit soudain Mrs Dursley en montant les marches.

Pétunia esquissa un sourire content à l'idée que Lily dorme dans le grenier. Elle la tenait sa vengeance. Ici, elle serait traitée comme une reine et Lily comme un déchet.

- Mais…

- Ca ira Maman, la coupa Lily. Je suis sure qu'elle est parfaite cette chambre, mentit-elle avec force.

_« Ne pas les inquiéter dès le premier jour »_ Elle suivit Mrs Dursley dans le grenier. Elle ouvrit la porte. Lily entra et parcouru la pièce du regard.

Aussitôt Mrs Dursley ferma la porte et descendit les marches. _« Rectification ! Il n'y a pas deux mais trois Vernon ! »_ railla-t-elle intérieurement.

La pièce ne payait vraiment pas de mine. Une grosse couche de poussière sur le sol, les meubles et même les carreaux de la fenêtre. Lily posa sa valise sur le sol, l'ouvrit et en sortit sa baguette.

Elle prononça la formule récurvite et aussitôt la chambre apparut un peu plus habitable. Le sol était presque propre, et elle pouvait voir à travers les carreaux de la fenêtre maintenant.

Elle sortit un drap de sa valise et le mit sur le matelas. A peine, elle eut effleuré le matelas que les lattes s'effondrèrent. _« Magnifique ! »_

Elle soupira. Avec sa baguette elle fit le sort Wingardium leviosa pour soulever le matelas et le mettre dans un coin de la pièce.

- Reducio, dit-elle en pointant sa baguette sur le sommier.

Il était devenu aussi imposant qu'une boule de papier. Elle posa sa valise à côté de son matelas. Elle installa le drap propre et fit son lit avec la couverture rapiécée qu'ils avaient bien voulu lui laisser. Une fois le lit fait, elle ouvrit sa malle et en sortit un livre de métamorphose. Elle s'allongea à plat ventre sur le lit et commença à lire. Elle préférait rester là pendant les deux mois que devoir supporter la famille Dursley et Pétunia.

C'était sans compter ses parents. Sa mère vint frapper à sa porte. Lily l'ouvrit à distance grâce à sa baguette.

- Tu es bien installée ma chérie ? s'enquit-elle.

- Oui maman.

Elle observa quelques minutes sa mère. Rousse aux yeux verts comme elle. Catherine Evans était considérée comme une très belle femme et Lily aimait se dire qu'elle lui ressemblait. Son père, John, lui était châtain foncé aux yeux marron. Alors que Pétunia était blonde aux yeux bleus. _« Elle a peut-être été adoptée qui sait ? Ca expliquerait beaucoup de choses. »_

- Tu viens déjeuner ma chérie ? lui proposa sa mère en souriant.

- J'arrive, soupira-t-elle.

Elle descendit derrière sa mère et s'installa à table.

oOo

La conversation tourna autour du prochain mariage de Pétunia et Vernon.

Au bout de deux heures, Lily crut qu'elle allait s'endormir sur son assiette. Elle remarqua que son père n'était pas en meilleure forme qu'elle. Elle esquissa un sourire amusé.

- Voyez-vous je suis très attachée à la tradition. C'est pour ça que je pense que Pétunia devrait se marier en blanc. Pas d'autres couleurs. Juste le blanc, symbole de pureté, expliqua Mrs Dursley.

Intérieurement, Lily eut le choc de sa vie. Elle eut vraiment envie de vomir en imaginant Pétunia et Vernon faire… _« Oh pitié quelle horreur ! »_

- Et pour ce qui concerne le lieu Vernon chéri ? s'enquit Pétunia.

- Oh et bien j'ai pris rendez vous avec le prêtre de l'église de ma ville natale. Tu verras elle est magnifique. Elle est assez grande pour contenir tous les invités.

- Pour la réception on pourrait utiliser notre modeste jardin ? proposa Mr Dursley. Je veux dire le jardin de notre résidence principale bien sur.

- Oh ça sera parfait, s'extasia Pétunia. J'ai tellement hâte.

- Moi aussi mon canard en sucre, susurra Vernon.

Lily dû, une fois de plus, réprimer son dégoût face à cette scène. Puis elle toussa légèrement pour ne pas éclater de rire en entendant le surnom de sa chère sœur. _« Canard en sucre ! C'est tellement … ridicule ! »_

Soudain, un gros BANG retentit dans le jardin des Dursley.

Aussitôt, les Dursley se levèrent et Mr Dursley ouvrit la porte fenêtre. Mrs Dursley poussa un cri en voyant une sorte de grande marmite dans le jardin. Un liquide bleu s'en échappait et avait déjà coloré la neige.

Ils étaient tous levés et étaient sortis dehors. Pétunia lança un regard furieux à Lily. Elle savait ce que c'était. Ce n'était pas une marmite mais un chaudron. Il ressemblait à celui de Lily.

Soudain, un homme passa à travers les buissons. Il était grand et avait une carrure imposante. Lily l'observa bien. Des lunettes rondes, des cheveux d'un noir de jais et en bataille, il ressemblait étrangement à James Potter ! Non ! Elle devait rêver !

- Je suis vraiment désolé chers voisins ! Mon fils et ses amis se sont amusés et voilà… euh … ne vous inquiétez pas je vais nettoyer ça ! dit-il avec un sourire penaud. Dans quelques minutes, il n'y paraîtra plus.

- Qui…Qui… Qui êtes vous ? balbutia Mrs Dursley.

- Oh excusez-moi ! Quelle impolitesse de ma part ! Je m'appelle Charles Po… **(2)**

Il ne pu terminer sa phrase car un cri rageur les firent sursauter derrière la haie séparant les deux chalets. Ils virent une femme pas très grande, les cheveux noirs aux yeux bleus s'avancer avec deux garçons. Elle les tirait vers les Dursley en les tenant par les oreilles. Ils se plaignaient que ça faisait mal mais elle s'en fichait. La tête haute, elle avançait, l'air furieuse.

- Bonjour chers voisins, dit-elle vers les Dursley. Mon fils et son meilleur ami ont quelque chose à vous dire !

- Mais m'man, se plaignit un des jeunes hommes.

Elle leur releva la tête en tirant un peu plus sur les oreilles.

- James Potter je t'ordonne de faire des excuses tout de suite ! Ainsi que toi Sirius Black !

Lily poussa un cri étranglé en reconnaissant son ennemi de Poudlard : James Potter ! Et son meilleur ami Sirius Black. En tirant encore plus sur leurs oreilles elle réussit à leur faire dire des excuses à peu près convenable. En temps normal, Lily aurait rigolé de les voir à la merci de cette femme mais elle n'avait vraiment pas le cœur à rire. Elle lâcha alors leurs oreilles et ils tombèrent lamentablement sur la neige.

- Je suis sincèrement désolé pour les dégâts causés à votre jardin, dit la mère de James.

Les Dursley ne répondirent pas, ils étaient trop choqués. Lily n'était pas mieux. Comme si passer ses vacances avec les Dursley n'était pas assez éprouvant, elle devait se coltiner Potter et sa bande en voisins ! James et Sirius se relevèrent douloureusement (ils se massaient les oreilles) et écarquillèrent les yeux en voyant Lily.

- Evans ? s'écria Sirius surpris.

Le père de Lily sembla sortir de sa surprise et sursauta. Il tourna son regard vers Lily puis revint sur les deux jeunes garçons.

- Vous... Vous vous connaissez ? s'enquit Mrs Dursley bafouillant sous l'effet de la colère.

- On est aussi à Poud…

- On est dans la même école, répondit précipitamment Lily, coupant la parole à Sirius.

Elle avait assez de problèmes avec eux sans y rajouter le fait qu'elle était sorcière.

A ce moment là, Remus arriva, accompagné d'une jeune fille aux cheveux noirs également.

- Lily ! s'étonna Remus. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- Je suis en vacances, marmonna-t-elle.

Elle vit que James la fixait du regard, les yeux écarquillés. Puis il fit un grand sourire. Et là elle comprit ! Elle allait passer ses vacances avec Mr regardez-moi-comme-je-suis-beau ! Son ennemi depuis trois ans ! _« Pitié tout mais pas ça ! »_

oOo

_à suivre,…

* * *

_

_**(1)** Je ne sais absolument rien sur l'emplacement de la maison d'enfance de Lily Evans. J'ai laissé le Surrey car je ne connais pas grand-chose à l'Angleterre._

_**(2)** On m'a dit que le prénom du père de James était Charlus. Je n'en ai aucune preuve et comme je n'aime pas trop ce prénom, j'ai choisi Charles. Pour la mère de James, on me l'avait dit aussi mais j'ai oublié donc j'ai inventé pour le deuxième chapitre. _

* * *

_Alors que pensez-vous de ce premier chapitre ? J'espère qu'il vous a plu !_

_Avec un peu de chance, le prochain chapitre arrivera peut-être plus tôt._

_Gros bisous tous le monde_

_Zazo+_

_Mis en ligne le Lundi 26 juin 2006_


	2. Chapter 2

**One summer with you**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer :**

Tout l'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à JkR. Mis à part deux personnages inventés, tous les autres personnages sont à elle.

**Note de moi :**

Merci beaucoup pour les reviews ! 35 ! C'est mon record lol Ca me touche énormément !

Dans le deuxième chapitre, l'histoire se met enfin en place. Les choses sérieuses peuvent commencer.

**

* * *

**

**Remerciements à :**

**Twinzie, Abelforth Dumbledore, KloOnah, Noriane, Kyara Diggory, Maraudeuse44, Lily Smile, Amandiine, Lizoune, Flamie, Ariane Malfoy-Shinigami, The sister to Diabolik vampyr, Tenshi, Dumbledorette, Miss Black, Gryffondor, Lune, DarkyAnge, MeLy-cHaN86, Sadesirius, Miss Hell Black, Popo175, Malfoy4ever, Emmaliana, Piz, Flo-Fol-Œil, Arie-Evans, Fifie39, Le Saut de l'Ange, Victoria Jedusor, Meiko-chan, Tchingtchong, TheBlackVenus, Miss JaD et Chavie.**

BONNE LECTURE !

**

* * *

**

oOo**_ Chapitre 2 _**oOo

**

* * *

**

_Une semaine plus tard, _

Elle passa la semaine suivante enfermée dans sa chambre. Enfin si on pouvait appeler _ça_ une chambre.

Elle ne descendait que pour manger et encore ce n'était pas systématique. Elle en avait perdu l'appétit. Les Dursley pouvaient être odieux avec elle quand ses parents n'étaient pas là ! La traitant comme une moins que rien et la décourageant de les accompagner lors de leurs sorties.

Bien sur devant ses parents, ils proposaient qu'elle se joigne à eux mais ils lui faisaient bien sentir par leurs regards qu'elle n'était pas la bienvenue. De toute façon, elle n'avait aucune envie de passer ses journées avec eux.

Mais le fait est qu'elle s'ennuyait. Horriblement ! Elle n'avait rien à faire à part regarder le temps qui passait, assise sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Elle avait déjà lu tous les livres qu'elle avait emportés au moins cinq fois chacun.

Elle n'en pouvait plus. Une semaine ! Ca faisait une semaine et elle, elle avait l'impression d'être là depuis des siècles.

Puis elle décida d'écrire à son amie Alice. Lui parler de ses horribles vacances. Elle, elle saurait la réconforter avec ses paroles.

Elle sortit un parchemin vierge et sa plume et alla s'asseoir sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil dans le jardin d'à côté. Potter et sa bande y étaient et se faisait une bataille de boules de neige. Ils avaient vraiment l'air de s'amuser. Elle se surprit à s'imaginer avec eux. S'amusant avec eux, riant avec eux,…

Non elle devait cesser ça ! Elle secoua la tête et commença à écrire.

_« Chère Alice, _

_Comment vas-tu ? Bien j'espère. _

_J'espère que tout se passe bien pour Franck et toi ! Tu as trouvé la perle rare, ne le lâche surtout pas. Enfin ça tu le sais déjà. J'espère que lui aussi va bien. _

_Moi, bof. Enfin, je ne vais pas te mentir : c'est HORRIBLE ! Tu dois te rappeler que dans ma précédente lettre, je t'avais dit que je partais au ski ? Et bah ça y est j'y suis._

_Je suis en France, dans le chalet (qui soit dit en passant est très moche) des Dursley pour deux mois de vacances... _

_Enfin si on peut appeler ça des vacances. Je reste enfermée dans le grenier (ma chambre en l'occurrence). Je lis, je révise, je parle toute seule (ne te moque pas), je rêve éveillée et … je pleure. Je reste assise des heures sur le rebord de la fenêtre à regarder le temps passer et c'est déprimant je te jure. _

_Je t'ai déjà parlé des Dursley ? Au moins de Vernon, le fiancé de ma sœur non ? Enfin, bref, ils sont aussi horribles que lui. Méchants, cruels et totalement allergique à la magie. Apparemment ils ont aussi une fille. Marjorie – communément appelée Marge. Elle n'est pas là, tant mieux. J'ai déjà trois Vernon en puissance je n'ai pas besoin d'un 4ème. _

_Pour en revenir aux parents Dursley, quand mes parents ont le dos tournés, ils m'insultent de monstre et autres. Je n'en peux plus. Ca ne fait qu'une semaine et je sens que je vais craquer. Je reste dans ma chambre sans bouger. Ce n'est pas vraiment une chambre à vrai dire. Juste une pièce dans le grenier avec un matelas et une mini commode. _

_Le seul avantage, si je puis dire, c'est que j'ai ma propre salle de bain. Ce n'est pas vraiment une salle de bain. Comment ça tu t'en doutais ? J'ai un robinet et des cabinets (de l'eau froide bien évidemment, l'eau chaude coûte trop chère). Ce n'est pas du luxe mais je crois savoir que les Dursley ne veulent pas que j'utilise la leur. _

_Quand j'en peux plus je profite qu'ils sont sortis pour utiliser leur douche pour me laver les cheveux. J'ai l'impression de vivre quand une pouilleuse. Répugnant ! _

_Ils m'on faits comprendre que j'étais indésirable chez eux et qu'ils ne voulaient pas de moi pour leurs virées. Comme si moi je voulais aller avec eux ! _

_Mais en attendant, je reste encore et toujours ici, dans ce grenier lugubre. Je ne descends même plus pour manger, c'est pour dire. Je sais ce que tu vas me dire. « Lily Evans tu vas me faire le plaisir de t'alimenter correctement sous peine de grave punition » _

_Rien que d'écrire cette phrase, ça me donne le sourire. Tu me manque tellement Alice. Non je ne tourne pas au mélodrame. _

_Et pour ne pas arranger les choses, le jour de mon arrivée dans ce merveilleux endroit (ironique bien sur) j'ai fait la 'connaissance' des voisins. Potter et sa bande ! Là, je sais que tu es en train de rire alors arrête tout de suite ! _

_Je t'assure que ce n'est pas drôle Comme si ça ne suffisait pas ! Non seulement je dois me coltiner les Dursley et ma merveilleuse sœur (encore ironique), je dois avoir Potter comme voisin ! C'est un cauchemar ! J'espère encore me réveiller ! (Par Merlin arrête de rire !)_

_Mais je vais t'avouer quelque chose ! Et ne le répète à personne. Surtout pas à Franck il le répèterait à Potter. Je t'avoue que je préfèrerais passer mes vacances avec lui qu'ici. _

_Oui je sais, tu dois te demander si mes neurones sont déconnectés ou quelque chose comme ça ! Je sais que je suis censé le détester mais au moins, je sais que chez lui je ne serais pas considérée comme un insecte à écraser. _

_Ses parents ont un grand chalet en bois, tu le verrais il est absolument magnifique. Ils ont aussi un grand jardin où je les observe s'amuser en ce moment même. _

_Ils font une bataille de boules de neige (je ne sais pas pourquoi mais ça ne m'étonne pas venant d'eux). Il y a Sirius, Remus et une fille que je ne connais pas. Elle a l'air de bien s'entendre avec Potter. _

_Là, je te coupe tout de suite dans tes pensées absurdes : non je ne suis pas jalouse ! (Complètement absurde !)_

_Je les regarde. La fille semble encourager Sirius et Remus dans leur lutte de boules de neige, tandis que Potter est assis sur la terrasse et semble… ailleurs. Enfin bref ! _

_Sérieusement, je m'ennuie. J'ai rien à faire, j'ai déjà tout lu au moins 5 fois ! Je ne sais plus quoi faire. Si au moins j'avais un petit chat pour m'occuper. Tu sais comme je raffole des chats ! Jouer avec lui et sentir une présence contre moi la nuit. Mais je peux oublier car Mrs Dursley est allergique aux chats. Si elle le découvre, prépare ma tombe. Par contre elle a six chiens pfff. Enfin bref, oublions l'idée du petit chat. Je continuerai de dormir seule en attendant la fin de ces horribles « vacances »._

_Là encore, je te coupe : Non je ne suis pas en manque d'un petit ami. Manquerait plus que ça ! _

_Et puis je sais ce que tu vas me dire, non, non et non je ne sortirais pas avec Potter. Et puis quoi encore ? Il ne me veut que parce que je suis la seule à lui résister ! Il ne s'intéresse pas vraiment à moi ! Il ne connaît rien de ma vie, de mes rêves, … _

_Et tout compte fait je préfère qu'il ne sache rien de mes rêves. Et je t'interdis d'aller lui dire quoi que ce soit ! Je ne doute pas que pour toi ça serait extrêmement divertissant mais pas pour moi !_

_Enfin bref ! Tu dois être assez inquiète en ce moment. Comment je le sais ? Je te connais Alice ! Mais surtout ne t'en fait pas ! Tu me connais, je suis solide, je résisterais ! _

_Et puis, ce n'est pas si mal après tout ! Ce n'est pas comme si j'étais obligée de rester avec eux. Au moins j'ai mon coin où je suis tranquille. Je bénis Dumbledore et tout le ministère pour accorder l'usage de la magie pour les jeunes à partir de 16 ans. Je me demande ce que je ferais sans ça ! _

_Je sais je vais amèrement regretter d'avoir béni le ministère ! Tous des incompétents ! Tu vois dans quel état psychologique je suis ? _

_Bon je vais te laisser là en te faisant mille bisous ! Je sais que tu es occupée avec ton Franck chéri. Passe lui le bonjour de ma part. Amusez-vous bien et faites pleins de bêtises ! Non je ne suis pas saoule !_

_Amitié,_

_Lils. »_

Elle finit d'écrire sa lettre. Elle allait la replier quand elle se rappela qu'elle n'avait pas d'hibou à sa disposition. Elle déplia le parchemin et rajouta un post-scriptum.

_« Ps : je viens de me rendre compte que je n'ai pas d'hibou. Je vais te l'envoyer par la poste moldue en espérant que tu reçoives bien ma lettre. Réponds moi vite bisous. »_

Elle se leva, mit son manteau, son écharpe, son bonnet et sortit. Elle mit la lettre dans sa poche.

Elle descendit les escaliers. Ils n'étaient pas là. Probablement dans un autre musée. Ils ne faisaient que ça. Elle plaignit ses parents qui devaient les supporter à longueur de journée.

Elle sortit du chalet et partit en direction du village. Dieu que ça faisait du bien de sortir. Sentir le vent sur son visage.

oOo

- TEMPS MORT ! hurla Sirius, à bout de souffle.

- Mauvais joueur, railla Remus.

Depuis une demi-heure, Remus et Sirius s'étaient lancés dans une bagarre sans pitié. Ils s'envoyaient des grosses boules de neige, tous les coups étaient permis. Actuellement, Remus était assis sur le dos de Sirius, le faisant manger de la neige, contre son gré bien évidemment. James les regarda faire, un peu ailleurs. Il sourit en voyant Julie sauter comme une folle, les encourageant. Une parfaite pom-pom girl.

Lui, il n'avait pas envie d'y participer. Il se posait des milliers de questions sur sa charmante voisine.

_« Qu'est-ce qu'elle est en train de faire ? »_ se demandait-il sans cesse depuis le début de la semaine. Dire qu'il avait été ravi d'apprendre qu'elle était sa voisine pour les vacances était un euphémisme. Il avait dû se faire violence pour ne pas littéralement sauter de joie.

- Eh oh Prongs tu rêves ? l'interpella Sirius.

- Hein quoi ? sursauta celui-ci.

- A quoi tu pensais ? s'enquit Remus.

- A quoi veux-tu qu'il pense ? A la belle, la douce, la merveilleuse, la magnifique…

- Oui on a compris Padfoot ! s'amusa Remus.

- … Lily Evans ! La belle rousse du chalet d'à côté, termina-t-il en fusillant Remus du regard.

- Je me demande ce qu'elle fait, soupira James. Depuis le début de la semaine, on les voit tous partir mais pas elle. Je ne sais pas où elle est, ni ce qu'elle fait ! Est-ce qu'elle est encore là d'ailleurs ? Ca se trouve en apprenant que j'étais ici, elle a pris le premier avion !

- Enfin une de censée, s'amusa Julie.

Ce qui lui valut un regard noir de la part de James.

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle fait, dit doucement Remus. On finira par le savoir. Pourquoi ne pas aller frapper à côté ? On pourrait la demander et on lui proposerait de venir avec nous !

- Bonne idée, se réjouit James.

- Oui mais ils ne sont pas là en ce moment. Ils sont partis ya une heure, leur rappela Julie. Et puis, ils ont refusés l'invitation à dîner de tes parents. Si tu veux mon avis, ils ne t'ouvriront même pas la porte !

- M'en fiche ! Je tenterais quand même.

- Bon bah en attendant qu'ils reviennent on peut aller faire un tour au village non ? proposa Sirius.

Bien sur, ils furent tous partant. Ils prirent donc le chemin du village en rigolant.

- Eh c'est quoi ça ? s'enquit Julie en ramassant un parchemin par terre.

- Fais voir, dit Sirius en lui prenant des mains. Tiens, tiens mais c'est une lettre de la fameuse rouquine de Prongs.

- Ne l'ouvre pas, ça ne te concerne pas, le réprimanda Remus.

Trop tard. Sirius la lisait déjà et soudain il pâlit.

- Nom de … jura-t-il.

- Quoi ? s'inquiéta James.

- Elle… Elle… Par Merlin, quels salauds !

- MAIS QUOI ?

- Lis toi-même !

- Moi d'abord, intervint Julie en la piquant.

Elle eut à peu près la même réaction que Sirius. Trop choquée pour parler, elle la tendit à James et Remus lut par-dessus son épaule. James pâlit au fut et à mesure qu'il lisait. D'un côté, elle parlait de lui assez gentiment mais de l'autre… ce qu'elle vivait en ce moment… c'était … c'était…

- Merlin, souffla-t-il d'une voix blanche.

- On ne peut pas la laisser continuer à vivre comme ça ! s'indigna Julie.

- Je suis bien d'accord avec toi, intervint Sirius.

- Je suis d'accord aussi mais vous avez oublié quelque chose, dit Remus.

- Quoi ? s'enquit James.

- Quand elle va savoir qu'on a lu sa lettre _privée_, je ne paye pas cher de nos vies !

oOo

Après une dizaine de minutes de marche, Lily arriva enfin à destination. Elle avait les joues rosies mais elle s'en fichait.

Elle se dirigea vers la poste quand elle entendit un miaulement près d'elle. Elle se retourna, baissa la tête et vit un petit chaton noir. Il était très maigre et paraissait abandonné. Lily sourit. _« J'aime ce genre de coïncidence »_

Elle se pencha et ramassa le pauvre petit chaton et le serra dans ses bras.

- Mais tu es frigorifié mon p'tit bonhomme, dit-elle doucement.

Elle le cala dans son bras et entra dans une épicerie plus loin dans le village. L'épicier lui interdit de rentrer avec le chat. Elle fut forcée de poser le chaton à l'entrée.

- Ne bouge pas j'arrive tout de suite.

Elle entra et parcouru les rayons à la recherche du lait. Elle finit par en trouver. Elle prit une petite brique et sortit de l'épicerie. Elle baissa la tête et vit que le chaton n'était plus là.

- C'est cette petite boule de poil que tu cherches Lily ? s'enquit soudain une voix qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien derrière elle.

Elle se retourna et le vit. Lui ! James Potter et son sourire arrog… même pas. Il la regardait bizarrement, presque sérieusement avec une lueur d'inquiétude dans le regard. Il tenait le chaton dans les bras. A côté de lui, il y avait Sirius, Remus et la fille. Ils avaient le même regard.

Il lui tendit. Elle le prit dans ses bras, et réprima un frisson au contact des mains de James.

Elle le remercia très vite et alla s'asseoir sur un banc. Elle versa du lait dans un récipient en plastique que l'épicier lui avait donné. Le chaton se mit à laper le lait comme un vorace.

- Tu as faim dis donc, rigola-t-elle.

- Hum Lils c'est bien ton surnom ? s'enquit soudain la fille.

- Julie… commença James.

- Oui mais comment tu sais ça ? s'enquit Lily sur la défensive.

- On a trouvé cette lettre à l'entrée du village, dit-elle en lui tendant le parchemin.

Lily mit vivement sa main dans sa poche et constata en effet que sa lettre n'y était plus. Elle rougit violemment et se leva. Elle prit la lettre et la fourra dans sa poche.

- Vous l'avez lue ? s'écria-t-elle d'une voix furieuse.

Les garçons reculèrent.

- Ecoute Lily… On… commença James.

- JE NE VEUX PAS DE VOS EXCUSES ! hurla-t-elle.

- Mais…

- Cette lettre ne regardait qu'Alice et moi ! Vous n'aviez pas à la lire.

- On était bien obligés pour savoir à qui ça appartenait.

_« Un point pour Potter ! » _

- Pour ça il suffit de regarder la signature en bas ! Pas besoin de lire toute la lettre !

_« Egalité ! »_

Lily remis la lettre dans sa poche.

- Lily tu vis vraiment comme ça ? s'enquit doucement Remus.

Lily leva la tête vers lui, les larmes aux yeux. Elle avait honte qu'ils sachent ce qu'elle vivait en ce moment.

- Lily ? appela doucement James.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de votre pitié ! Je vais bien, parfaitement bien même, mentit-elle avec force.

- On dirait un squelette mais à part ça tout va bien, ironisa Sirius.

Lily sursauta.

- Et la palme du manque de tact revient à Sirius Black ! railla Julie.

- Je ne t'ai pas sonné Potter, marmonna-t-il faussement vexé.

- Po…Potter ? bafouilla Lily.

- Je suis la cousine de James, pour mon plus grand malheur !

- Eh, s'indigna celui-ci.

- Ca calme ta jalousie Evans ? se moqua gentiment Sirius.

- SIRIUS ! hurla James tout rouge.

- Euh… Je vais aller faire un tour ! bafouilla-t-il en reculant.

- Ouais c'est ça et va loin surtout, s'esclaffa Remus.

Remus attrapa Julie par le bras et l'entraîna plus loin. Lily se retrouva donc seule, face à James.

- Lily…

- Non ! C'était privé Potter ! Tu sais ce que ça veut dire ?

- James !

- Quoi ?

- Je m'appelle James, dit-il simplement.

- Oh non ne recommence pas avec ça ! se lamenta-t-elle.

- Tu sais Lily je n'ai jamais voulu sortir avec toi parce que tu es la seule à refuser ! Tu n'es pas la seule à m'avoir mis un râteau ! Ca ne s'est jamais su car ce n'était pas à Poudlard. Maintenant je n'ai pas l'intention de t'embêter avec mon baratin ! Je vais aller droit au but ! Viens chez moi !

- QUOI ?

- Ils te traitent comme une moins que rien ! Tu n'as pas à supporter tout ça sans rien dire. J'ai une chambre de libre chez moi ! Ca pourrait être ta chambre si tu le souhaites !

Lily ne savait pas quoi dire. Elle était diablement tentée par la proposition de Potter mais en même temps, vivre sous le même toit que lui c'était … plutôt… gênant. Surtout après ce qu'il venait de lire dans sa lettre.

- Pourquoi tu fais ça ? s'enquit-elle soudain méfiante.

- Pour que tu profites de tes vacances. Que tu sortes à l'air libre au lieu de rester bloquée dans ce grenier insalubre. Mes parents sont au rez-de-chaussée, nous au 1er. On a une salle de bain à nous à notre étage. Une _vraie_ salle de bain. Avec une douche. Au sous sol, on a une piscine chauffée et une salle de sport. Tu pourrais profiter de tout ça Lily.

Lily ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'imaginer vivre là-bas, dans cet endroit merveilleux qu'il décrivait.

- Pourquoi tu fais ça Potter ? Pourquoi ?

- Tu veux la vraie raison ?

- Oui !

- Parce que je n'aime pas te voir malheureuse, lâcha-t-il en rougissant légèrement.

Elle rougit également et baissa la tête.

- Tu vas finir par tomber malade ou en dépression. Et puis en venant chez moi, tu seras libre de faire ce que tu veux, tu pourras utiliser mon hibou pour écrire à Alice ou quelqu'un d'autre et point non négligeable tu pourras garder cette petite boule de poil ! dit-il en souriant.

Lily baissa les yeux sur le chaton qui s'était endormi dans ses bras, le ventre bien rempli.

- Tu as oublié quelque chose Potter !

- James !

- Il faudrait que tu demandes à tes parents avant ! C'est bien beau de proposer mais faut qu'ils soient d'accord.

- Ils le seront !

- Comment tu le sais ?

- Je les connais. Ils savent qu'on s'inquiétait pour toi donc ils seront ravis de pouvoir t'accueillir.

- Vous vous êtes inquiétés ? s'écria-t-elle surprise.

- Oui. On ne t'a pas vu de la semaine. On voyait les autres partir mais jamais avec toi ! On se posait des questions. Mes parents aussi.

- Je… Je ne sais pas quoi dire ! balbutia-t-elle gênée.

- Alors accepte ! intervint Remus.

- On va bien s'amuser tous les cinq, dit Sirius.

- Et Elyane et moi on sera ravies d'accueillir une autre fille, continua Julie.

- Elyane ?

- Ma mère, lui apprit James. Bon je vous laisse le soin de la convaincre, je file au chalet pour en parler avec mes parents.

Aussitôt il alla derrière la boutique pour transplaner sans être vu. Lily n'était pas surprise. Il avait 17 ans depuis quelques mois, il avait donc le droit. Elle vit Remus, Sirius et Julie la supplier du regard. Elle hésitait encore mais au fond d'elle elle en mourrait d'envie.

James revint une dizaine de minutes plus tard avec un grand sourire.

- Ils sont d'accord ! Maman est ravie t'avais raison Julie !

- J'ai toujours raison ! affirma-t-elle avec force.

- C'est de famille c'est pas possible, marmonna Lily.

Sirius et Remus éclatèrent de rire devant la mine offensée de James et celle perplexe de Julie.

- Qu'est-ce qui est de famille ? s'enquit-elle.

Lily regarda James droit dans les yeux avec un sourcil haussé.

- Euh rien, mentit-il, gêné.

Ils éclatèrent tous de rire devant la mine de James.

- Alors Lily tu es d'accord ? s'enquit Remus.

- Bah…euh je…

- Allez s'il te plaît, la supplia Julie. Ca fera deux contre trois pour les batailles d'oreillers le soir.

Les garçons éclatèrent de rire.

- Mes parents t'attendent pour aller demander à tes parents Lily ! La balle est dans ton camp ! dit James en redevenant sérieux.

- D'accord, souffla-t-elle en rougissant. Me…

- Pas de merci ! On a qu'à dire qu'on le fait par pitié pour Julie, sourit James.

Ce qui lui valut un coup de poing dans l'épaule.

oOo

Ils rejoignirent les parents de James. Elyane et Charles. Adorable, fut la première pensée de Lily. Ils l'accueillirent tout de suite à bras ouverts. Elyane lui assura qu'elle était vraiment la bienvenue et lui proposa d'aller voir ses parents à elle.

Ils allèrent sonner à la porte des Dursley qui venaient de rentrer. Ce fut Mr Dursley qui ouvrit.

- Bonjour Mr Dursley. Je souhaiterais parler à Mr et Mrs Evans s'il vous plaît, dit poliment Charles Potter.

Mr Dursley se renfrogna et alla chercher les parents de Lily.

- Bonjour Mr Evans, Mrs Evans, sourit Elyane. Voilà, on est vos voisins vous devez vous en souvenir. Nous sommes ici pour vous demander votre accord.

- Notre accord pour quoi ? s'enquit gentiment Mrs Evans.

- Lily ? appela Elyane.

Lily s'avança devant ses parents.

- Ma puce je croyais que tu étais dans ta chambre ? s'étonna Mr Evans.

- Non je suis sortie pour poster une lettre pour Alice. En fait je voulais vous demander…

- Oui ? Vas-y ma chérie.

- Mr et Mrs Potter m'ont gentiment proposé d'habiter avec eux pour les vacances.

- Nous aussi on reste les deux mois. Et il y a des adolescents de son âge et de son école aussi, intervint Charles.

- Mais… Lily ma puce…

- Papa j'en peux plus ! Je suis en train de craquer. Je sais que tu fais des efforts toi aussi mais je t'en supplie accepte ! Maman s'il te plaît ! Acceptez !

Mr Evans se tourna vers sa femme. Ils se sourirent.

- D'accord, lâcha son père.

- Oh merci beaucoup ! s'écria-t-elle en se jetant dans leur bras.

- Mais et les Dursley ? s'inquiéta sa mère.

- Maman tu sais très bien qu'ils seront plus que ravis que je m'en aille.

- Ma chérie je suis désolé, dit son père. Jamais on aurait dû te forcer à venir.

- Ce n'est pas grave papa. Et puis je suis juste à côté. Je pourrais passer vous voir de temps en temps !

- Quand ils ne seront pas là, murmura sombrement son père.

Les garçons et Julie arrivèrent derrière. Quand ils surent que c'était d'accord ils éclatèrent de joie.

- Viens on va chercher tes affaires, s'exclama James.

oOo

_à suivre… _

_

* * *

_

_Et voilà ! Je sais que vous avez du attendre mais je tenais à ce que ce soit parfait, enfin à mes yeux lol _

_Donc voilà ! J'espère que l'attente n'a pas été trop pénible et que vous n'êtes pas déçus ! _

_A dans deux semaines _

_Gros bisous_

_Zazo+_

_Mis en ligne le lundi 10 juillet 2006_


	3. Chapter 3

**One summer with you**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer :**

Tout l'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à JkR. Mis à part deux personnages inventés, tous les autres personnages sont à elle.

**Note de moi :**

Hey ! Je sais que les deux semaines d'attente sont longues mais j'ai plusieurs fics en même temps et donc je préfère espacer les uploads tant que je n'ai pas fini cette fic plutôt que mettre mes chapitres déjà écrits et pas encore corrigés et vous faire attendre encore plus longtemps après !

Sinon, je ne sais pas trop quoi dire à part MERCI ! Je ne m'attendais pas à autant de reviews ! 38 reviews pour ce chapitre ! Waouh je n'en reviens vraiment pas ! Je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à ce que ma fic plaise autant ! Alors MERCI BEAUCOUP !

**

* * *

**

**Remerciements à :**

**Flamie, Lauralavoiepelletier, Flo-Fol-Œil, Amandiine, Maraudeuse44, Lizoune, Ginly, Arie-Evans, Lilli-Puce, Miss Hell Black, Ryme, Tchingtchong, Twinzie, Titelolo, Malfoy4ever, Gryffondor, Chavie, Kyara Diggory, Zelda-sama, Ariane Malfoy-Shinigami, MeLy-cHaN86, Mione des Maraudeurs, Beranger, The Black Venus, Loofoka, Fifie39, Sweet Lil's, Marie-lune, Le Saut de l'Ange, Abelforth Dumbledore, Millou95, Tayplayrock, Lily15, Miss JaD, Noriane, Jersey, SusyBones et Tak.**

**

* * *

**

**IMPORTANT :**

Premièrement, je voudrais m'excuser auprès de **Lily15** mais **il n'y aura pas** de Sirius/Julie ni de Remus/Julie dans cette histoire. Je suis fan du couple Remus/Sirius. Je ne sais pas encore si je vais faire beaucoup d'allusions entre eux deux. Désolée pour ceux et celles qui n'aiment pas le slash!

**Deuxièmement**, plusieurs personnes m'ont fait comprendre qu'ils trouvaient bizarre de lire que les maraudeurs et Lily faisaient des batailles de boules de neige etc. … en plein été !

Alors j'ai un petit site pour vous http / www. skiinfo.fr / news / detail.jsp ? aic 92844 sans les espaces, il manque les **deux points** et un / après le **http** et le signe **égal** après **aic** ! Si ça ne marche pas, envoyez moi un MP sur mon profil je vous renverrai l'adresse

Et puis il n'y a pas longtemps, sur TF1 il y a eu un reportage sur les gens qui allaient skier pendant la canicule. Ca fait plaisir pendant cette chaleur étouffante !

Et puis, on est dans le monde de la magie lol Eux, ils ont des tentes aussi grandes que les notre mais c'est une véritable maisonnée à l'intérieur lol

Bon sinon, voila (enfin) le chapitre

**BONNE LECTURE !**

**

* * *

**

oOo** _Chapitre 3 _**oOo

**

* * *

**

_Les garçons et Julie arrivèrent derrière. Quand ils surent que c'était d'accord ils éclatèrent de joie. _

_- Viens on va chercher tes affaires, s'exclama James. _

oOo

- James non ne rentre … commença Charles.

Trop tard, il avait entraîné Lily à l'intérieur. Ils passèrent devant les Dursley. Pétunia écarquilla les yeux d'indignation en le voyant pénétrer sans gêne dans le chalet. Surtout qu'elle savait qu'il était comme sa sœur. Un anormal !

Les Dursley se figèrent. Lily passa devant eux sans même leur accorder un regard et tira James par le bras.

Elle l'emmena au grenier pour prendre ses affaires. Il poussa une exclamation choquée en voyant dans quoi elle vivait. Les yeux écarquillés, il observait tout autour de lui.

Les carreaux à peine nettoyés, le sol poussiéreux, le matelas défraîchi et la couverture rapiécée. Il serra les poings et se tourna vers elle.

- Lily…

- Sans commentaires, marmonna-t-elle, gênée. Aide-moi plutôt.

Il se fustigea mentalement pour s'empêcher de dire quoi que ce soit qui pourrait la gêner ou l'énerver et l'aida à ramasser toutes ses affaires.

Ils le firent sans prononcer un mot. James savait qu'il ne valait mieux qu'il ne dise rien car il ne voulait pas risquer d'énerver encore une fois sa belle. Il voulait vraiment qu'ils fassent la paix. Bien sur, dans ses rêves les plus fous, il imaginait plus mais il s'était résigné depuis le temps.

Il ramassa ses livres à côté du « lit » ou de ce qui apparaissait comme un lit, tandis qu'elle rangeait ses vêtements dans sa malle.

Une fois tout finis, ils allaient descendre mais Lily s'arrêta et retourna dans la chambre.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'enquit-il perplexe.

- Je remets comme c'était ! _Finite incantatem_ !

Aussitôt le sol redevint encore plus sale, les carreaux noircis et le lit cassé. Elle fit pareil dans la salle de bain. James réprima son envie de vomir en voyant l'état des murs et du lavabo.

Cependant un regard d'avertissement de Lily l'empêcha d'exprimer son dégoût.

Ils redescendirent du grenier. James s'arrêta devant la porte du salon ouverte. Les Dursley prenaient le thé tout en discutant encore et toujours du futur mariage.

Ils ne montraient aucune réaction face au départ de Lily ce qui enragea le jeune homme. Il voulut leur dire sa façon de penser mais Lily lui agrippa le bras et le força à passer la porte.

Une fois dehors, elle le retourna et lui fit face, les poings sur les hanches.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de chevalier servant, siffla-t-elle.

Sirius et Remus optèrent pour une retraite stratégique. Ils entraînèrent Julie avec eux.

- Quand Lily est en colère, vaut mieux s'éloigner, murmura Remus.

- Crois-moi James à l'habitude de ses colères. D'ailleurs c'est de là qu'il lui a trouvé son surnom ! railla Sirius.

- Quel surnom ? s'enquit Julie, avec un grand sourire.

- Grincheuse, pouffa Remus.

Lily vit rouge. Elle les fusilla du regard, ce qui fit qu'ils reculèrent encore plus. Charles recula également tandis qu'Elyane pouffait. Les parents de Lily regardèrent sa fille, ahuris.

- _Grincheuse_ ! Après Lily-jolie, Fleur de lys, ma douce, ma belle, Princesse, Poil de carotte et j'en passe, tu me surnomme GRINCHEUSE ? cria-t-elle en pointant un doigt accusateur vers James.

- Mais… Mais… balbutia-t-il en levant les mains.

- _Je_ ne suis _pas_ grincheuse ! _Tu_ m'énerves voila tout !

- C'est ce qui fait mon charme… non ? tenta-t-il d'une toute petite voix.

Silence total… cassé par l'énorme fou rire de Sirius. Julie l'imita quelques secondes plus tard tandis que Remus essayait de se contenir.

- Tu avoueras quand même que tu as un drôle de caractère, attaqua James. Tu es de bonne humeur et d'un seul coup paf tu craques !

- Tu oses insinuer que je suis lunatique ? s'indigna-t-elle.

- C'n'est pas moi qui l'aie dit, sourit-il.

Il perdit immédiatement son sourire en voyant son air féroce.

- Elyane laisse moi t'éclairer sur les techniques de drague de ton fils unique, sourit Sirius. Hey Lily tu sors avec moi ? Allez tu ne sais pas ce que tu rates ! Allez fais un effort, pleins de filles se damneraient rien que pour me toucher !

- C'est sur que toi c'est mieux de passer de flirts en flirts en te faisant passer pour un rebelle au grand cœur, ironisa James, vexé d'être sujet aux railleries de son meilleur ami.

- Au moins je ne me fais pas gifler trois fois par jours si ce n'est plus ! railla-t-il.

- Bon temps mort les enfants, s'écria Remus. Il serait peut-être temps d'y aller non ?

Lily soupira de soulagement. Elle dit au revoir à ses parents et suivit les Potter direction sa nouvelle demeure pour les vacances. Oui elle serait mieux avec eux malgré Potter et ses demandes incessantes.

oOo

Quand Lily entra dans le chalet des Potter, elle poussa un cri de surprise. C'était magnifique ! Des meubles en bois sculpté, qui donnait une ambiance chaleureuse à la pièce. James la guida vers l'escalier. Elle vit sept portes. Jamais elle n'aurait cru qu'il y avait tant de pièces.

- Donc sur la droite tu as nos chambres à Rem', Sir' et moi. Au fond c'est la salle de bain. A gauche tu as Julie, la volière ici et ta chambre, lui dit James.

Lily regarda les portes. Sur chaque porte il y avait une lettre. S pour Sirius, R pour Remus, Ja pour James et J pour Julie. James sortit sa baguette et fit apparaître la lettre L pour elle.

Elle entra dans la pièce et se figea. Elle était superbe. Un grand lit trônait en plein milieu, un bureau, un placard avec un miroir et une table de chevet.

- Ca te plaît ? s'enquit James derrière elle.

Elle se retourna face à lui, le regard pétillant de joie.

- C'est génial, souffla-t-elle. Merci !

- De…de rien, balbutia-t-il. Si…Si tu veux changer la disposition des meubles tu peux !

Elle lui fit un grand sourire. Il se sentit fondre devant son regard. Elle semblait vraiment heureuse d'être là. Il déposa sa valise et la vit bouger le lit contre le mur. Il l'aida.

- Lily ?

- Oui ?

- Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure. Ecoute j'aimerais que tu te sente bien ici et je ne veux pas tu m'en veuille. J'aimerais vraiment qu'on s'entende bien tous les deux.

Lily ne sut pas vraiment quoi dire. Pour une fois, il paraissait vraiment sincère. Elle allait répondre quand une voix l'interrompit.

- Je peux entrer ? s'enquit Elyane Potter sur le seuil de la chambre.

- Oui bien sur, sourit Lily.

- Tiens c'est la ptite boule de poil, rigola James.

En effet, Elyane tenait le petit chaton dans ses bras.

- Oui je viens le rendre à Lily. Enfin la rendre !

- C'est une femelle ! s'étonna Lily.

- Oui. Tiens !

Lily la prit dans ses bras.

- Comment tu vas l'appeler ? s'enquit James.

- Je ne sais pas ! Je vais y réfléchir. Vous êtes sur que…

- Tu peux la garder sans problème ! lui assura Elyane. Et puis tu me tutoies et tu m'appelles Elyane ou Ely !

- D'accord. Merci beaucoup.

- Bon je vous laisse. On se verra au dîner ce soir. A plus tard les jeunes !

Elle partit en refermant la porte. James se tenait devant elle, l'air gauche, ne sachant pas quoi dire.

- Bon moi je vais te laisser finir de t'installer tranquillement, à moins que tu ai besoin d'aide ?

- Ca ira merci. Je t'appellerais sinon !

- Ok ! Plus tard, on te fera visiter l'intérieur et l'extérieur aussi. On a trouvé des coins sympas. En attendant prends ton temps pour t'installer et si tu veux prendre une douche n'hésite surtout pas !

- C'est une façon moyennement subtile pour me dire que je sens mauvais ? le taquina-t-elle.

- Non ! s'écria-t-il tout rouge. Je n'ai…

Il fut coupé par l'éclat de rire de Lily.

- Je rigolais. De toute façon je comptais demander si je pouvais en prendre une !

- Tu n'as pas besoin de demander !

- Ok merci.

James sortit de la chambre assez surpris. Lily n'avait jamais éclaté de rire devant lui. Elle ne s'était jamais moqué de lui pour rire. Un sourire se forma sur ses lèvres, il espérait vraiment que ça irait en s'améliorant.

oOo

De son côté, Lily posa la ptite chatte sur le lit et rangea ses vêtements dans le placard. Une demi-heure plus tard, elle avait fini. Elle s'amusa pendant quelques minutes avec le chaton et décida d'aller prendre une douche.

Elle sortit de sa chambre et entra dans la salle de bain. La porte était entrouverte. Elle entra doucement. Elle s'approcha des robinets de la douche, et fit couler l'eau chaude. Elle se déshabilla.

Quand elle se mit sous le jet d'eau, elle poussa un long soupir de satisfaction. Dieu que ça lui avait manqué. Ca faisait une semaine qu'elle n'avait pas eu de vraie douche chaude. Comme s'ils savaient qu'elle utilisait leur douche, les Dursley coupaient l'eau chaude avant de sortir. Elle avait eu du mal mais elle était obligée si elle voulait se laver les cheveux.

Elle sortit de la salle de bain une demi-heure plus tard avec un grand sourire béat sur les lèvres. Elle s'installa à son bureau dans sa chambre et commença à écrire une autre lettre pour Alice.

_« Alice, _

_Je t'avais écrit une autre lettre mais je l'ai perdue. Devine par qui elle a été trouvée ? _

_Les Maraudeurs bien sur ! Je te la mets en pièce jointe pour que tu voies dans quel état elle est. Sur le coup, j'étais furieuse. Ils l'ont lue à tour de rôle. C'est sensé être une lettre privée quand même ! _

_Enfin bref ! Tu peux être rassurée, ils m'ont convaincus de venir vivre avec eux. _

_J'ai supplié mes parents et là, je t'écris directement de ma nouvelle chambre pour les vacances. Là c'est vraiment une chambre. Un grand lit, un bureau, une armoire et une table de chevet. Je viens de prendre une douche chaude et je suis si bien ! _

_J'ai aussi trouvé un petit chaton en allant au village. Tout noir et adorable. C'est une femelle et je pense l'appeler Rosy. Elle est adorable et les parents de Potter m'ont autorisés à la garder. Je suis trop contente. _

_Sinon, la fille que je te parlais dans l'autre lettre c'est sa cousine. Julie ! Elle a l'air très sympa, je pense qu'on va bien s'entendre. _

_Je me suis déjà disputée avec Potter. Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher quand il a voulu engueuler les Dursley. Je ne veux pas de chevalier servant prêt à jouer les héros pour m'impressionner. Et après ça été pire quand j'ai appris qu'il me surnommait la grincheuse ! _

_La grincheuse ! Non mais franchement je suis si chiante que ça ? _

_Réponds sincèrement Alice ! Est-ce que j'ai été trop méchante envers Potter ? Je me pose des questions là ! Il a été gentil aujourd'hui (si tu oublies l'épisode de l'engueulade et la lettre) et j'en suis à me demander si je ne devrais pas essayer de l'être aussi ! _

_Je te laisse en te faisant d'énormes bisous. J'attends ta réponse avec impatience._

_Amitié,_

_Lils. »_

Elle mit les deux lettres dans une enveloppe et marqua l'adresse d'Alice dessus.

Elle se leva et entra dans la volière. Il y avait 5 hiboux. Elle se demandait lequel choisir quand elle sentit une présence derrière elle. Elle se retourna et vit James.

- Prends ma chouette. C'est la blanche, lui dit-il.

Elle s'avança vers elle et lui accrocha la lettre à sa patte. Elle vola et se mit sur l'épaule de James.

- Allez Lys ! dit-il en ouvrant la fenêtre.

Aussitôt la chouette s'envola.

- Lys ? s'étonna Lily.

- Ouais, marmonna-t-il tout rouge. Bon viens on va te faire visiter.

Il sortit de la volière. Lily, elle, n'en revenait pas. James avait appelé sa chouette « Lys » et il avait rougit. Elle sortit de la volière et suivi James pour la visite du chalet. Sirius, Remus et Julie se joignirent à eux.

oOo

_**Le lendemain matin, **_

Lily fut réveillée par Rosy qui miaulait à son oreille. Elle s'étira et serra Rosy dans ses bras. Elle finit par se lever une dizaine de minutes plus tard. Elle mit son bas de pyjama et sortit de sa chambre avec Rosy dans ses bras.

Sans faire de bruit, elle descendit en bas. Alors qu'elle allait entrer dans la cuisine, elle entendit des voix. Elle reconnut James et ses parents.

Gênée, elle ne savait pas trop quoi faire. Elle ne voulait pas écouter une conversation privée, mais de l'autre côté, elle était diablement tentée.

- James qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Lily ? s'enquit Elyane.

- Rien du tout, soupira-t-il. Je ne sais pas ce que Sirius t'a dit mais il n'y a rien !

- Malheureusement si j'ai bien tout compris, rigola son père.

Lily se sentit rougir. Elle savait qu'elle aurait du partir mais la curiosité fut la plus forte.

- Arrêtez vous n'êtes pas drôles, se plaignit Jame

- James, mon chéri, on a été amoureux avant toi tu sais ! continua sa mère.

- Maman…

- Il n'y aucune honte à avoir !

- Je n'ai pas honte !

- Alors pourquoi t'es tout rouge ?

- J'ai chaud !

- Mais bien sur ! Bon James ! Soyons sérieux. Que ressens-tu vraiment pour Lily ?

- Vous le savez ! Vous pouvez me dire à quoi ça rime tout ça ? C'est la première fois que vous me faites ça !

- C'est la première fois qu'on apprend que notre fils préféré est amoureux !

- M'man je suis ton seul fils, rigola James.

Lily dut se faire violence pour ne pas éclater de rire. Rien qu'à les entendre, Lily devinait une grande complicité chez les Potter.

- C'est pour ça que tu es mon préféré ! Sinon, je constate que tu n'as pas nié être amoureux.

- Parce que c'est la vérité ! Mais je ne veux pas en parler !

- Pourquoi ? insista-t-elle.

- Parce que c'est comme ça !

- Tu as besoin de conseil ? s'enquit son père.

- NON ! Bon écoutez j'apprécie ce que vous essayez de faire mais ça ne sert à rien. Je veux être son ami et ça je pense pouvoir réussir sans avoir de coach !

- Je ne comprends pas ! Tu l'aimes mais tu veux être son ami ? Seulement son ami ? insista-t-il.

- Elle ne m'aime pas ! Ca fait longtemps que je l'ai accepté mais je continuais à lui demander au cas où ! Je savais que la harceler comme ça ne m'aiderait pas mais c'était le seul moyen pour qu'elle me voie, qu'elle me parle ! avoua James. C'est bon c'est fini ?

Lily était sous le choc. _« c'était le seul moyen pour qu'elle me voie, qu'elle me parle_ » Elle ne savait pas quoi penser ! Il voulait juste qu'elle lui parle ! _« Il y a d'autres moyens que jouer les chieurs à longueur de journée ! »_

- Tu veux que j'en parle avec elle ? proposa sa mère.

- QUOI ? s'effara-t-il. Oh non s'il te plaît ne fais pas ça ! Je t'en supplies ne vas pas lui parler de ça !

- Ok comme tu veux ! Je veux juste te voir heureux mon chéri !

- Je sais M'man. Etre son ami et pouvoir rigoler avec elle me rendra heureux ! Je t'assure ! D'accord j'aimerais plus mais on ne peux pas tout avoir dans la vie, c'est bien toi qui me l'as appris non ?

- Oui ! Alors explique moi pourquoi à Poudlard, tu te fais passer pour un garçon arrogant et prétentieux ?

- Ca plait aux filles !

- Par merlin, tu as encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre.

- Comment ça ?

- Les filles qui aiment ça sont superficielles mon chéri !

- Peut-être mais en attendant je passe pour un garçon drôle et fort.

- Et la fille que tu aimes ne supporte pas ce garçon si drôle et si fort ! Peut-être pourrais-tu lui montrer le vrai James ? Tu ne penses pas mon chéri ?

Lily, qui se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise, voulut s'éclipser mais Rosy se mit à miauler plaintivement.

Lily recula et alors que la porte s'ouvrait, Lily fit semblant d'avancer en direction de la cuisine.

- Oh c'est toi ma chérie ? Allez viens t'asseoir !

- Merci Mrs… euh… Elyane.

Celle-ci lui fit un clin d'œil. Lily s'avança et dit bonjour au père de James. Elle offrit un mince sourire à James qui lui répondit de la même façon. Il luttait pour rester impassible.

Elyane fit asseoir Lily en face de James. Elle servit une petite soucoupe de lait pour Rosy et se tourna vers Lily.

- Tu as bien dormi ma chérie ?

- Oh oui très bien !

- Le lit était confortable ?

- Oui il est vraiment parfait !

- Très bien ! Tu veux du thé, café ou chocolat ? Tartines ? Beurre et confitures ou céréales ?

- Oh juste un jus d'orange ça suffira ! Je n'ai jamais très faim le matin !

- Aïe, fit James.

Lily le regarda, perplexe. Avec son père, ils firent un décompte sur leurs doigts de cinq à zéro puis pile à ce moment là, Elyane commença son speech.

- Le petit déjeuner est le repas le plus important de la journée, tu ne peux pas te contenter d'un malheureux verre de jus d'orange voyons !

- Mais je…

- Allez fais moi plaisir et mange quelque chose !

Lily n'osa pas dire non et mangea une tartine. Elyane lui servit un thé. Quand elle voulut lui faire manger une autre tartine, Lily protesta qu'elle avait trop mangé.

- James, tu peux lui faire une tartine au chocolat s'il te plaît ?

- J'n'ai plus faim, se plaignit Lily.

- Allez une seule et je te laisse tranquille !

Encore une fois, Lily ne put dire non et accepta la tartine que lui avait fait James.

- Préparée avec amour, dit Elyane d'un ton badin.

James, qui était en train de boire son chocolat chaud, faillit s'étouffer. Lily rougit violemment. Aucuns des deux adolescents ne pipa mot durant les dix minutes suivantes.

Puis, Remus, Julie et Sirius entrèrent dans la cuisine.

- Bonjour tous le monde, claironna Julie.

- Aie ! Pitié mes oreilles, se plaignit Sirius avec une grimace.

- Pff vous les garçons, vous êtes vraiment grognon le matin ! railla Julie.

- Bon sinon vous allez faire quoi aujourd'hui les jeunes ? s'enquit Charles.

- On va faire visiter les environs à Lily ! leur apprit Julie.

Ils déjeunèrent tranquillement entre jeunes, les parents de James étaient partis dans le salon. Puis, chacun son tour, ils allèrent prendre leur douche.

oOo

Lily terminait de se préparer dans sa chambre avant de rejoindre les autres quand, Julie entra dans sa chambre.

- Je te dérange ?

- Non pas du tout !

- Je peux te poser une question ?

- Oui bien sur !

Julie s'assit sur le lit de la rouquine et la scruta longuement. Lily lui fit face, assez perplexe.

- Entre filles, qu'est-ce que tu penses réellement de James ?

Lily sursauta et dû faire un effort monstre pour ne pas rougir.

- Tu vois j'ai posé la question à James, il n'a pas voulu me répondre. J'ai été voir Remus qui m'a gentiment dit que ça ne me regardait pas et Sirius m'a un peu éclairé mais j'aimerais ta version de l'histoire.

- Qu'est-ce que Sirius t'a dit ? s'enquit Lily, méfiante.

- Il m'a dit que James t'aime depuis six ans. Enfin quand on a onze ans, c'est plus un coup de cœur qu'un grand amour mais après ça s'est confirmé. Qu'il a commencé à te draguer en quatrième année et que tu as très mal réagi. Qu'il s'y prenait mal mais qu'il continuait, espérant qu'un jour tu changes d'avis mais que tu restais inflexible.

- Que veux tu savoir de plus ?

- Ce que tu penses réellement !

- Ecoute c'est ton cousin et je…

- Je ne me vexerai pas je t'assure et je n'irai pas lui répéter. C'est promis !

- Il m'énerve, lâcha Lily. Je veux dire avec les autres il est gentil, agréable, drôle et tout ce que tu veux mais avec moi… il est différent. Arrogant, macho, immature et stupide. Il me « drague » d'une façon abjecte. J'ai vraiment l'impression d'être un morceau de viande, un trophée qu'il pourrait exhiber parmi ses fans. J'ai la réputation d'être la sainte nitouche du collège. Je veux dire j'ai eu qu'une expérience donc quatre fois moins que la plupart des filles de mon année, alors forcément je suis comme un défi pour les garçons de là bas.

- LES FILLES ON VOUS ATTEND ! hurla Sirius en bas de l'escalier, mettant fin à la discussion.

Julie sourit et se leva. Elles se dirigèrent vers la porte quand, Julie se retourna vers Lily.

- Juste une chose et je ne t'embête plus avec ça ! L'amour rend idiot !

Lily regarda Julie sortir puis elle rougit. James ? L'aimer ? _« Foutaises ! »_ Elle sortit à son tour et rejoignit les autres pour aller visiter les environs.

oOo

_à suivre,…_

_

* * *

_

_Ca avance, Ca avance hé hé Bon d'accord pas très vite mais c'est déjà un bon début. Ils ne s'engueulent plus, c'est déjà ça lol !_

_J'essaye de ne pas aller trop vite dans le changement de leur relation mais fallait bien trouver quelque chose !_

_J'espère que ça vous a plu, la suite toujours dans deux semaines !_

_Gros bisous_

_Zazo+_

_Mis en ligne le lundi 24 juillet 2006_


	4. Chapter 4

**One summer with you**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer :**

Tout l'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à JkR. Mis à part deux personnages inventés, tous les autres personnages sont à elle.

**Note de moi :**

Vraiment MERCI pour les reviews ! Vous êtes tous adorable !

Remerciements à : **Ryme, Twinzie, Amandiine, Lilli-Puce, Maraudeuse44, SusyBones, Arie-Evans, Ginly, Miss Hell Black, Tchingtchong, MissButterfly22, Abelforth Dumbledore, Noriane, Kelidril, Flo-Fol-Œil, Marie-lune, Malfoy4ever, DarkyAnge, Chavie, Sweet Lil's, Rebbeca-Black, Miss-Black, Sadesirius, Patmola, Miss JaD, Jersey, Electranab, Lily-joanne, Tiffanypotter, Kyara Diggory et le Saut de l'Ange.**

**BONNE LECTURE !**

**

* * *

**

oOo **Chapitre 4** oOo

**

* * *

**

_**Une semaine plus tard,**_

Lily se sentait bien. Elle avait l'impression d'être chez elle. La cohabitation avec les garçons et Julie se passait très bien. C'était vraiment idyllique. Elle les appelait tous par leur prénom et ils s'amusaient comme des fous. Bataille de neige, d'oreillers, divers jeu moldu et sorciers.

Lors d'une ballade dans les environs, ils l'avaient emmenés dans un village entièrement sorcier.

Lily en avait été vraiment ravie. Elle avait l'impression d'être dans son monde.

Animalerie magique, farces et attrapes (pour eux bien sur), livres, plumes, … Elle s'y était vraiment amusée.

Ils étaient tous assis dans le salon. Remus et Sirius disputaient une partie d'échecs, tandis que Julie et James les regardaient. Les parents de James étaient partis en course.

Lily lisait un livre, enfin elle faisait semblant. Elle pensait à son début d'amitié avec James. Ils rigolaient ensemble et s'entendaient très bien. Il avait arrêté de la harceler et elle avait arrêté de l'engueuler à tout bout de champs.

C'était assez reposant à vrai dire. Petit à petit, elle apprenait à le connaître réellement et elle ne pouvait nier que ce James là était vraiment agréable.

Elle en était là de ses pensées quand des coups frappés à la fenêtre les firent tous sursauter. C'était la chouette de James. Elle alla s'installer sur l'épaule de James. Il prit la lettre et laissa Lys aller à la volière.

- Tiens c'est pour toi Lily !

- Merci, dit-elle en prenant la lettre.

Elle reconnut tout de suite l'écriture d'Alice.

_« Lily,_

_J'ai lu les deux lettres. Heureusement qu'ils étaient là sinon j'aurais personnellement écrit à tes parents pour que ça cesse. J'ai failli pleurer en lisant dans quel état tu étais._

_Pour que tu parles de James comme ça, c'est que tu étais vraiment déprimée ! Bon d'accord je l'avoue, j'ai bien rigolé ! Sincèrement, tu m'as fait énormément rire pour ça ! _

_Par contre le reste… J'espère que tu manges bien maintenant, fais gaffe car je vais vérifier par le biais des garçons. _

_Pour continuer sur le sujet James Potter : sors avec lui ! Sérieusement Lily il n'est pas si arrogant que tu le crois. Il t'aime comme un fou depuis trois ans maintenant. Enfin officiellement. Officieusement, d'après Franck ça fait depuis la première année. Quelle étrange coïncidence tout de même ! Enfin je n'en dirai pas plus au cas où ma lettre tomberait dans les mauvaises mains._

_Je préviens les maraudeurs que si vous êtes en train de lire cette lettre, vous devrez faire face à la colère de la grincheuse ! Alors un conseil, enfuyez-vous ! _

_Bon sinon Lily, ma chère Lily, il serait temps que tu apprenne à le connaître vraiment non ? Je parle de James au cas où tes neurones seraient vraiment déconnectés. _

_Franck a lu la lettre et je lui ai fait promettre de ne rien lui dire. Il lui a écrit une lettre et j'ai vérifié ! Ne t'inquiète pas, il ne dit rien par rapport à ce que je lui ai dit. _

_Moi je pense que tu fais une erreur en ne lui révélant pas tes secrets, enfin plutôt TON secret. Pense un peu à tout ce que tu pourrais vivre avec lui. Et je suis sur qu'il ne moquerait pas de toi ! Il en serait flatté au contraire. _

_Encore une fois, James t'aime. Il te respecte énormément alors fonce ! Je sais que tu as peur mais ma ptite Lils le seul conseil que je puisse te donner c'est de suivre ton cœur, d'accord c'est un peu bateau et guimauve mais bon. Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on est aimée par quelqu'un. Beau garçon en plus. (Je ne vais pas en dire plus sinon Franck risquerait d'être jaloux et toi aussi par la même occasion)_

_Bon déjà je pense qu'en une semaine vous vous êtes rapprochés un peu quand même. Non ? T'as intérêt à me dire oui Lily Evans sinon c'est moi qui écrirait à James. _

_Pour répondre à ta question, avec lui oui tu es chiante. D'accord il s'y prend comme un manche mais en l'observant et en parlant avec lui tu te rendras compte que c'est un mec bien ! Il ne sait pas agir normalement quand tu es là c'est tout ! _

_Enfin bref ! Sinon tout va bien pour moi. Franck m'a présenté à sa famille, ils sont adorables. Enfin la mère de Franck est un peu stricte mais j'adore son père. T'inquiète pas je ne compte pas lâcher ma perle rare comme tu le dis si bien. Tu ferais bien de suivre tes propres conseils. _

_Comment va Rosy au fait ? Je suis sure que tu la cajoles tous le temps ! Tu comptes la ramener à Poudlard non ? J'espère ! Ca sera notre petite mascotte._

_Bon je vais te laisser en espérant que tu t'amuse bien et promets-moi une chose ! Oui je sais ce que tu vas dire ! Elle me saoule à insister mais tant pis j'assume ! Ecoute James. Parle avec lui et observe le ! Tu verras qu'il n'est pas si différent qu'à 11 ans. _

_Gros bisous ma Lils. _

_Amitié,_

_Alice. _

_PS : BENIR LE MINISTERE ? PAR MERLIN ! Il faut vraiment que tu prennes rendez-vous chez un psy ! Non mais c'est vraiment grave là ! _

_PS² : Lily Potter ça sonne bien non ? »_

Lily rougit puis plia la lettre. Les autres avaient les yeux braqués sur elle.

- Quoi ? s'enquit-elle, essayant en vain de cacher ses joues rougies.

- Rien du tout, mentit Remus, amusé.

- C'est d'Alice ? s'enquit Sirius.

- Oui.

- Elle te dit quelque chose d'intéressant ?

- Sirius, mêle toi de tes affaires, le sermonna Julie.

- C'n'est pas à toi que je demandais Pott…

- Toute façon je ne dirais rien, décréta Lily, coupant Sirius.

- Bon Sir tu joue oui ou non ?

- Minute Moony on n'est pas aux pièces !

- J'aimerais terminer avant la fin de l'année si ça ne te dérange pas ! Et Lily a le droit à une vie privée non ?

- Rabat-joie ! bouda-t-il avant de se replonger dans la partie.

Les autres éclatèrent de rire. Remus était le seul à pouvoir rabattre le caquet de Sirius. Hormis James bien sur. Mais Remus le faisait d'une façon différente. Il utilisait la logique et son air réprobateur alors que James piquait sa fierté et son ego.

Lily plia la lettre et voulu la remettre dans l'enveloppe quand une lettre en tomba. _« Pour James Potter de la part de Franck Londubat. _» Lily se demanda si elle ne devait pas la lire avant mais elle n'en avait pas le droit.

_« Mais lui il s'est pas gêné pour lire ma lettre ! »_

Ce n'est pas une raison !

_« Si ça se trouve ça parle de moi ! »_

Non, tu ne la liras pas ! Donne lui !

_« Mais… »_

Pas de mais ! Tu lui donne la lettre un point c'est tout !

Elle secoua la tête et se leva.

- Tiens James c'est pour toi, dit-elle en lui tendant la lettre de Franck.

Ne voulant pas voir son expression, elle monta les escaliers pour monter dans sa chambre.

oOo

James prit la lettre de Franck et la lut. Julie s'était penchée discrètement par-dessus son épaule pour lire en même temps que lui.

_« Salut James, _

_Je dois te dire merci pour avoir forcé Lily à venir chez toi ! J'ai cru qu'Alice allait s'évanouir tellement elle s'est inquiétée. _

_Enfin bref ! Je pense que tu dois, toi-même, être ravi d'avoir changé tout ça. Je sais à quel point tu l'aimes. _

_J'ai quelque chose à te dire. Techniquement je n'en ai pas le droit alors je me contenterais de te dire que Lily à un secret te concernant. C'est vraiment important et je pense que quand tu le sauras, tu seras content._

_Elle finira par te le dire (enfin j'ose espérer) mais voilà, au moins tu sais ce qu'il se passe. Ne la brusque pas trop. _

_Passe le bonjour à Sirius et Remus pour moi ! _

_Amitié,_

_Franck »_

Perplexe, il la replia.

- Hey je n'avais pas fini de lire ! s'indigna Julie.

James se tourna vers elle.

- Ca ne te regarde pas !

- Allez ! Tu sais que tu as besoin de nous pour t'aider à conquérir ta belle alors laisse-nous lire !

- Je n'ai pas besoin de vous, je me débrouille très bien tout seul !

- La preuve, ça fait six ans que tu te meurs d'amour, trois ans que tu as commencé à la harceler pour lui demander de sortir avec toi, trois ans que tu te prends des baffes à répétitions et insultes aussi. A part ça, tu t'en sors à merveille ! ironisa Sirius.

Remus dû se pincer les lèvres pour ne pas rire tandis que Julie, moins compatissante, se roulait par terre en se tenant les côtes.

- Pfff très bien ! maugréa James.

Il tendit la lettre à Remus, qui la tendit à Sirius qui, enfin, la donna à Julie.

- Bah alors qu'est-ce que tu attends ? s'enquit Julie.

- Quoi ?

- Va la voir triple andouille ! Va lui demander quel est ce fameux secret ! lui dit Sirius.

- Je ne pense pas qu'elle te le dira tout de suite mais tu peux lui faire lire et donc lui faire savoir que tu sais qu'elle a quelque chose à te dire. Inconsciemment, ça la fera réfléchir et elle pensera à une façon de te le dire, quoi que ce soit, lui conseilla Remus.

Un silence suivi sa tirade. Sirius et Julie se regardèrent, l'air ahuri.

- T'as compris quelque chose toi ? s'enquit Sirius.

- Moi pas comprendre langue Lupienne !

Ils éclatèrent tous de rire. Finalement, James reprit la lettre et monta voir Lily.

oOo

Lily entra dans sa chambre, les joues rouges. Peut-être qu'elle se faisait des idées après tout. Ca se trouve, il ne disait rien à propos d'elle ?

_« C'est ça, reste dans tes illusions ! »_

Elle s'assit sur son lit et regarda Rosy se balader dans la pièce, jouant avec un bout de ficelle.

Quelques minutes après, James entra dans la pièce. Il regardait Lily bizarrement. Elle baissa la tête, ayant la confirmation que Franck parlait bel et bien d'elle.

Elle vit soudain une lettre devant son nez. Il lui tendait. Elle la prit et fébrilement, la parcourut.

Au fur et à mesure qu'elle lisait, elle se sentit rougir.

- C'est quoi ? s'enquit-il la voix rauque.

Elle ne répondit pas, ne sachant pas trop quoi dire. Rosy se mit aux pieds de James et miaula pour qu'il lui accorde de l'attention.

- Eh boule de poil ! rigola-t-il en la prenant dans ses bras.

- Elle s'appelle Rosy ! Pas boule de poil ! répliqua Lily.

James posa Rosy sur le lit et s'assit à côté de Lily.

- Dis-moi Lily ! la supplia-t-il.

- Je… Non ! C'est… C'est rien d'important !

- Tu en es sûre ?

- Je… Pas maintenant !

- Ok. Mais je n'abandonnerais pas Lily ! Je veux savoir et je saurais !

Lily rougit. _« Franck je te hais ! » _Elle se retrouvait dans sa chambre avec James, assise à côté de lui. Et celui-ci était au courant qu'elle avait un secret le concernant. _« Comment vais-je m'en sortir ? »_

- Tu viens te baigner avec nous ? proposa-t-il soudain. Julie aura bien un maillot de bain à te prêter !

- Non merci. Je crois que je vais rester un peu ici ! Lire un bouquin, me reposer un peu.

- Lily…

- Je ne sais pas nager, avoua-t-elle gênée.

James parut surpris.

- Je pourrais t'apprendre si tu veux ?

Lily releva la tête vers lui.

- Je ne pourrais pas ! J'ai trop peur mais merci quand même.

- Comme tu veux ! Si tu change d'avis n'hésite pas à me le dire !

- Merci.

Il se leva et sortit de la chambre. Elle soupira et s'allongea à plat ventre sur son lit. Elle resta dans sa chambre pendant deux heures avant d'être rejoints par Julie.

Le reste de la journée passa très vite. Le soir, ils dînèrent tous ensemble et rigolèrent comme des fous. S'en suivit la traditionnelle bataille d'oreillers puis ils allèrent se coucher.

oOo

Alors que tout le monde était couché, Lily n'arrivait pas à dormir.

Elle se leva et le plus silencieusement possible elle entra dans la chambre de Julie.

Elle ouvrit un tiroir de sa commode à la recherche d'un maillot de bain. Après trois tiroirs, elle finit par en trouver un.

Elle retourna dans sa chambre pour l'enfiler. Elle fit un petit sort de rétrécissement et s'enroula dans sa sortie de bain.

Elle ressortit de sa chambre. Elle voulait vaincre sa peur de l'eau pour pouvoir s'amuser avec eux la prochaine fois. Pour commencer elle se contenterait de marcher au bord et là où elle avait pied.

Elle descendit et, là, elle vit James. Il était déjà dans la piscine. Elle le vit exécuter un long crawl puissant. Elle l'observa, fascinée par ses mouvements précis. Il semblait vraiment à l'aise dans l'eau. Elle s'assit à l'échelle et continua de l'observer, l'air ailleurs.

Elle se mit à repenser aux paroles d'Alice. C'est vrai qu'il avait changé, elle ne pouvait pas le nier. Aussi bien physiquement que mentalement d'ailleurs. Soudain, alors qu'il continuait à nager, il la vit. Il plongea et nagea sous l'eau jusqu'à elle.

- Tu comptais apprendre toute seule ? s'enquit-il en émergeant juste devant elle.

- Je me suis dit que je pourrais commencer par marcher en me tenant aux bords, avoua-t-elle gênée. Je dois avoir pieds ici.

- Je ne pense pas ! Julie n'a pas pieds et elle est légèrement plus grande que toi !

- Ah !

- Allez viens, tu n'auras qu'à te tenir à moi ! lui proposa-t-il en lui tendant sa main.

Lily fixa l'eau avec un regard craintif. James prit d'autorité la main de Lily dans la sienne et la tira légèrement vers lui.

- N'ai pas peur Lily ! Fais-moi confiance !

Lily le fixa dans les yeux. Elle décida de se laisser faire, lui faisant confiance. Elle détendit ses jambes et commença à se laisser descendre le long du corps de James. Soudain, alors qu'elle avait la moitié du corps dans l'eau, elle se figea. Prise de panique, elle voulut remonter mais James la prit par la taille et la descendit.

Prise par surprise, elle cria et s'accrocha à lui en passant ses bras autour de son cou.

La tenant toujours par la taille, James fit quelques pas en arrière, la laissant s'habituer au fait d'être dans l'eau. Elle ne desserra pas son étreinte pendant de longues minutes. Quand James la détacha un peu de lui, elle avait un air paniqué dans les yeux.

- Je te tiens Lily ne t'inquiète pas.

- Ne me lâche pas, murmura-t-elle.

- Jamais, lui assura-t-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

Elle hocha la tête, captivée par son beau regard chocolat et le laissa la balader dans l'eau. Ils se contentèrent de rester pas trop loin du bord. Lily ne se sentait pas prête à aller plus au milieu.

A vrai dire, il avait tenté mais elle avait tellement hurlé, qu'il n'avait pas insisté.

Ce fut une véritable torture pour James. Il tenait enfin Lily dans ses bras mais sans pouvoir lui faire tout ce qu'il rêvait de lui faire. C'est dans ses moments-là qu'il regrettait que la piscine soit chauffée. Intérieurement, il s'ordonna de se calmer pour ne pas l'énerver mais il n'y arrivait pas. Il avait Lily dans ses bras, tout contre lui. Il pouvait sentir son parfum, non atténué par le chlore vu qu'elle n'avait pas mis la tête sous l'eau.

Finalement, il aida Lily à sortir de la piscine. Elle se tourna pour remettre son peignoir. Il en profita pour sortir très vite et enrouler une serviette autour de ses hanches. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle voie dans quel état d'excitation il était. Sinon, il pouvait dire adieu à la trêve qui s'était installée entre eux.

- Je te laisse remonter, sourit-il en s'asseyant au bord de la piscine.

Lily hésita. Elle avait envie de s'allonger dans son lit mais de l'autre côté, s'asseoir simplement à côté de lui et parler avec lui était vraiment tentant.

Elle décida de s'asseoir à ses côtés. Néanmoins, elle ne mit pas ses pieds dans l'eau. Ca pouvait sembler ridicule mais elle avait assez touché l'eau pour ce soir.

Pendant un moment, aucuns des deux ne parla. James ne savait pas quoi dire. C'était la première fois que Lily restait avec lui de plein gré. Enfin c'était différent cette fois. Elle avait eu le choix et elle s'était assise à côté de lui.

- Parle moi de ton enfance ! demanda-t-elle soudain.

James parut surpris.

- Mon enfance ? Mais…

- J'aimerais apprendre à te connaître. Alors autant commencer par quelque chose non ?

- Bien… Je suis né le 17 avril 1959 à 5h du matin. Eh oui dès le début j'ai décidé d'emmer… d'embêter mes parents ! plaisanta-t-il. Ma mère n'arrête pas de dire que je suis un cadeau du ciel ou un truc du genre. Si, si je t'assure, rajouta-t-il en voyant la mine dubitative de Lily.

Lily du se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas éclater de rire.

- En fait, pendant des années, ils ont essayés d'avoir un enfant. Au moment où ils ont finis par abandonner, ma mère est tombée enceinte de moi. Donc après ça, mon père a fait en sorte que ma mère s'arrête de travailler pour ne pas prendre de risque. Alors imagine quand je suis né. J'ai été couvé de tous les côtés. Par ma mère, mon père, mes grands parents, mes tantes, mes oncles etc… Je ne m'en plains pas, je n'ai manqué de rien. Tu vois, tu avais raison en disant que j'étais un gosse gâté.

- Il y a une différence entre un gosse pourri gâté qui prend tout pour acquis et un enfant couvert de cadeaux mais qui a quand même été bien élevé. Tu sais avec les vraies valeurs et tout, dit Lily.

- Merci. C'est ma mère qui serait ravie de t'entendre dire ça ! Depuis mon entrée à Poudlard, elle désespère de me voir un jour avec un diplôme, responsable et tout. Tu vois, mes parents ont tous les deux réussis dans la vie alors je pense qu'ils espèrent qu'il en soit de même pour moi !

- Comme des parents normaux. Ils font quoi dans la vie ?

- Ma mère est médicomage ce qui était pratique pour toutes les blessures que j'ai pu avoir et mon père travaille au ministère, dans le département de la coopération magique internationale. Et toi ? Ton enfance, tes parents…

- Je suis née le 22 juillet 1959 à 10h du matin. Moi j'ai eu la gentillesse de la laisser dormir. Sinon, mon père possède sa propre société d'électricité !

- Elect… quoi ?

- Electricité ! C'est moldu ! C'est grâce à ça que la plupart des machines moldues fonctionnent. Et ma mère est femme au foyer. En fait, avant elle était serveuse dans un restaurant et elle s'est arrêtée quand elle est tombée enceinte de ma sœur. Deux ans plus tard, je suis arrivée. J'ai eu une enfance heureuse. Mes parents nous choyaient toutes les deux et, Pétunia et moi, on étaient vraiment très proches. Mais tout a changé quand j'ai appris que j'étais une sorcière à mes onze ans. Elle s'est mise à me détester, arguant que j'étais anormale, un monstre sans cœur etc… Depuis ce jour où j'ai reçu ma lettre, c'est comme si je n'avais plus de sœur…

James serra les poings. Il ne pouvait concevoir qu'on puisse traiter Lily de monstre sans cœur et d'anormale.

- J'ai fini par l'accepter tu sais… Après tout, ce n'est pas si grave. Bien sur ça me fait de la peine mais je ne pourrais rien y changer alors j'ai laissé tomber.

Ils continuèrent de discuter de tout et rien, apprenant à se connaître petit à petit. James ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer qu'un jour ce début d'amitié se transforme en amour. Il savait qu'il aurait du mal mais il s'accrocherait.

Lily n'avait toujours pas mis ses pieds dans l'eau. James le remarqua.

- Tu sais tes pieds ne vont pas se noyer, la taquina-t-il.

Lily eut un rire gêné et finit par mettre ses pieds dans l'eau.

Finalement, au bout d'une heure, ils remontèrent en haut. James repensait encore et encore au moment qui venait de se passer tandis que Lily se remettait doucement de la soirée.

Arrivés devant la porte de la jeune fille, elle s'arrêta et posa sa main sur le bras de James. Celui-ci sursauta au contact spontané de la jeune fille.

- Merci, murmura-t-elle.

- De…De rien, balbutia-t-il. C'est quand tu veux où tu veux qu'on remet ça !

Amusée, elle le regarda avec un petit sourire.

- Euh je veux dire… pas dans ce sens là ! Je veux dire je continuerai à t'apprendre à nager ! Comme ça tu pourras venir avec nous avant la fin des vacances ! bafouilla-t-il en rougissant.

- J'espère.

- Je te le promets !

Elle se pencha et lui fit un bisou sur la joue en murmurant un « bonne nuit ».

Elle rentra dans sa chambre, laissant un James chamboulé. Il regarda la porte fermée devant lui, l'air complètement ahuri, et soupira. _« C'est parti pour une douche froide »_ pensa-t-il en faisant une grimace.

oOo

_à suivre, … _

* * *

_Je suis désolée d'avoir été expéditive au niveau des reviews. Je viens d'apprendre la mort d'un ami proche de ma famille et donc, le moral est au plus bas. J'ai pris sur moi pour répondre un minimum mais je ne peux pas faire plus cette fois. Heureusement que j'avais déjà écrit le chapitre, donc je vous le mets quand même et j'espère que vous ne me tiendrez pas rigueur de mes réponses aux reviews._

_La suite dans deux semaines. _

_Gros bisous a tout le monde ! _

_Zazo+_

_Mis en ligne le lundi 7 août 2006_


	5. Chapter 5

** One summer with you**

* * *

**Disclaimer :**

Tout l'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à JkR. Mis à part deux personnages inventés, tous les autres personnages sont à elle.

**Note de moi :**

Encore merci pour les reviews ! MERCI BEAUCOUP !

Remerciements à : **Kelidril, Ginly, Abelforth Dumbledore, Noriane, Lea, Lilli-Puce, MissButterfly22, Tayplayrock, Kyara Diggory, Flo-Fol-Œil, Titelolo, Mannyh, Creme de moshi, Jalie, Rebecca-Black, Millou95, Ariane Malfoy-Shinigami, Jersey, Mini Mc Go, SusyBones, Chavie, Mlle.prongs, Hindouch, Maraudeuse, Marie-lune, Miss Hell Black, Layla, Gégé, Miss JaD, Flambyzzz, MeLy-cHaN86, Elo, Patmola, Lizoune, Malfoy4ever et Lisianne Black.**

**BONNE LECTURE !**

* * *

oOo Chapitre 5 oOo

* * *

_**Deux semaines plus tard,** _

Lily ouvrit doucement les yeux. Elle s'étira mollement dans son lit. Il était très confortable. Depuis qu'elle était ici, elle dormait vraiment bien. Elle frotta ses yeux pour enlever toute trace de sommeil.

- JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE, hurlèrent plusieurs voix en même temps.

Lily sursauta vivement et se retrouva… les fesses par terre.

La main sur le cœur, elle leva les yeux, l'air ahurie. Et là, elle les vit. Remus, Sirius, Julie et James étaient devant elle, en train de se tenir les côtes tellement ils riaient.

- Vous voulez me faire mourir de peur ou quoi ? s'écria-t-elle sous le choc.

Ce qui eu pour effet de redoubler leurs fous rires. Sirius s'appuya sur Remus, essayant vainement de reprendre une respiration normale.

- On voulait te faire la surprise, hoqueta Julie.

- Bah c'est réussi, marmonna-t-elle en voulant se relever.

James lui tendit la main pour l'aider. Il avait l'air d'essayer de se calmer, lui au moins il essayait. Lily se laissa faire.

Une fois debout, elle les remercia tour à tour malgré la peur qu'ils lui avaient donnée.

Puis pour la deuxième fois de la journée, Lily sursauta. Lys donnait des coups avec son bec à la fenêtre.

Elle lui ouvrit la fenêtre et lut la lettre d'Alice. Elle vira les farceurs et farceuse de sa chambre et alla prendre sa douche. Ensuite, elle les rejoignit pour prendre le petit-déjeuner.

A peine fut-elle arrivée en bas, que la mère de James la prit dans ses bras.

- Joyeux anniversaire ma chérie.

- Merci Elyane, sourit Lily.

Elle remercia également Charles. Ses parents étaient vraiment adorables.

Après le petit déjeuner, ils sortirent faire un tour dehors. Dehors, ils croisèrent les parents de Lily. Lily les serra dans ses bras. Ils lui offrirent son cadeau. Une magnifique paire de boucles d'oreilles. Elle les remercia et ses parents retournèrent chez les Dursley.

Ils passèrent la journée dehors, s'amusant comme des gamins.

- Alors on fait quoi ? s'enquit Sirius après leurs batailles de boules de neige.

Bataille gagnée, pour la première fois, par Lily et Julie. Mais Lily n'était pas dupe. Elle savait bien que les garçons avaient fait exprès de les laisser gagner. Elle n'avait reçu aucune boule de neige, ils avaient fait exprès de viser à côté.

- C'est à la star de la journée de décider, dit Julie.

- Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il y a dans les environs ! dit Lily.

- Ca vous dit d'aller patiner ? proposa Remus. Lily ?

- Avec plaisir ! Mais euh… une patinoire en plein été ? La neige je veux bien mais il ne fait pas assez froid pour une patinoire !

- Avec la magie tout est possible, sourit Remus. Alors vous êtes partants ?

Ils acceptèrent tous. Sauf James ! Il ne dit rien, il se contenta de les suivre.

Lily l'avait remarqué mais Julie ne lui lâchait pas le bras, lui parlant de tout et rien.

oOo

Ils allèrent donc du côté sorcier et s'arrêtèrent devant la patinoire. James avait dit qu'il préférait les regarder mais pour entrer, il fallait qu'il prenne des patins. Remus, Julie et Lily filèrent sur la glace, tandis que James et Sirius allèrent s'asseoir sur un banc.

- Alors vieux ça va ? s'enquit Sirius.

- Ouais ! Pourquoi tu ne vas pas patiner ?

- James… Est-ce qu'à Poudlard tu m'as vu patiner une seule fois ?

- Tu ne sais pas ?

- Non ! Je n'ai pas eu beaucoup d'occasions d'aller dans les lieux moldus étant petit et puis à Poudlard j'ai une réputation à tenir !

James éclata de rire. Puis, Remus s'approcha d'eux. Il tendit sa main à Sirius.

- Allez viens !

- Quoi !

- Je t'ai dit que je t'apprendrai ! Alors viens !

- Et lui alors ?

- Auriez-vous peur Mr Padfoot ? le taquina Remus.

- Moi ! Un Black n'a jamais peur !

Il posa sa main par-dessus celle de Remus et se laissa entraîner.

Mais, avant d'arriver sur la glace, Sirius s'arrêta.

- Euh… tu me tiens hein ?

Remus acquiesça en rigolant et le poussa sur la glace tous en le tenant par les mains.

James rigola puis reporta son attention sur les filles. Il les regardait s'amuser. Enfin, il _la_ regardait s'amuser.

Elle était tellement belle. Ses cheveux virevoltaient dans tous les sens. On aurait dit une gamine. Jamais il ne l'avait vu aussi souriante et pleine de vie. Un vrai délice pour les yeux. Elle glissait avec légèreté et il se surprit à s'imaginer avec elle.

La tenant par la taille, le nez enfoui dans sa chevelure flamboyante. La voir rougir quand il lui susurrerait des paroles coquines à l'oreille. La rendre folle de désir rien qu'en la touchant…

- James ! s'écria Lily.

Il sursauta et la vit devant lui, avec un air perplexe dans les yeux.

- Ca fait cinq fois que je t'appelle !

- Je… Désolé, dit-il en rougissant.

_« Faut que j'arrête de fantasmer en pleine journée »_ pensa-t-il.

- Je venais te chercher !

- Pourquoi faire ? s'enquit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

- Pour patiner !

- Non Lily !

- Mais…

- Je n'ai pas très envie !

- Allez s'il te plaît ! Pour me faire plaisir !

- Je ne sais pas patiner, avoua-t-il gêné.

Lily se figea en entendant ça. Elle ne s'y était pas attendue à vrai dire. Mais, en y repensant, elle n'avait jamais vu James sur le lac gelé à Poudlard. Ca expliquait bien des choses.

- Je vais t'apprendre alors ! décréta-t-elle en lui prenant la main.

- Mais…

- Pas d'objection. Tu m'apprends à nager, je t'apprends à patiner ! Un point c'est tout !

Elle le tira vers elle pour l'aider à se mettre debout. Assez maladroitement, il commença à avancer.

Aussitôt, il faillit glisser. Paniqué, il s'agrippa aux bords de la piste.

- Allez viens James !

- Non ça ira ! Je suis très bien là !

Lily éclata de rire. Elle s'approcha de lui et lui prit ses mains. Il lui lança un regard affolé et secoua la tête.

- Non je t'assure que je préfère rester ici ! La rambarde et moi on est très bien ensemble !

- Sirius a vaincu sa peur et est en train d'apprendre lui !

- Tant mieux pour lui !

Elle réprima un second éclat de rire. Elle passa ses mains autour de sa taille pour le tirer vers elle et le soutenir au cas où il perdrait l'équilibre. Il tressaillit au contact. Il leva les yeux vers elle et après quelques minutes, il se laissa entraîner loin du bord.

- Le si fort James Potter ne sait pas faire quelque chose ! Jour à marquer d'une croix dans le calendrier, le taquina-t-elle.

- C'n'est pas drôle, bouda-t-il.

Elle continua de le faire avancer. Il ne disait plus rien. Sans doute était-il trop occupé à se concentrer pour ne pas tomber.

- Je t'ai vexé ? s'enquit-elle.

- Oui, mentit-il.

- Oh pauvre chou, dit-elle d'un ton théâtral avant de lui faire un ptit bisou sur la joue.

- Je vais me vexer plus souvent moi ! s'esclaffa-t-il.

- Vil profiteur, s'écria-t-elle toute rouge.

- Bah tiens !

- Fais attention sinon tu vas te retrouver tout seul planté en plein milieu de la patinoire, le menaça-t-elle.

- Tu n'oserais pas ! s'insurgea-t-il.

- Je vais me gêner !

Elle allait partir quand il se raccrocha à elle. Mais il perdit l'équilibre et tomba sur les fesses. Lily le regarda puis éclata de rire. Sirius, toujours accroché à Remus, et Julie débarquèrent et éclatèrent également de rire.

- Arrêtez de vous foutre de moi ! s'énerva James tout rouge.

- Nan mais t'es trop marrant ! s'esclaffa Sirius.

- Tu peux parler toi ! T'es accroché à Remus comme si ta vie en dépendait, tu ne risques pas de tomber ! se défendit James. Et puis, une chute n'a rien de drôle !

Lily lui tendit la main et l'aida à se relever. Il s'accrocha à elle, lui faisant comprendre qu'elle ne lui ferait plus le même coup. Elle partit en arrière, il baissa la tête sur ses pieds. Il se laissait guider, ses yeux ne quittant pas ses pieds.

oOo

Pendant ce temps là, Sirius, Remus et Julie allèrent boire un verre à la cafétéria de la patinoire. Ils s'installèrent à côté des vitres qui donnaient vue sur la piste. Ils se mirent donc à observer James et Lily sur la glace.

- Ils sont mignons, sourit Remus.

- James doit être aux anges, s'esclaffa Sirius.

- Lily n'a pas l'air de se plaindre non plus, fit Julie sur le même ton.

Ils éclatèrent de rire.

- Je me demande combien de temps ils vont mettre avant de sortir ensemble, rigola Julie.

- Ca fait six ans que James attend ! Tout dépend de Lily maintenant, répondit Remus.

- Et vu comment c'est parti, dans pas longtemps on aura un couple parmi nous ! s'esclaffa Julie.

- Avec eux il ne faut jurer de rien, fit Sirius. Faudra qu'on veille à ce qu'ils se rapprochent ! Pour James et Lily !

Ils trinquèrent avant de reporter leurs attentions sur les deux principaux intéressés.

oOo

Lily tenait toujours James par la taille, elle arborait une jolie teinte rosée mais faisait tout pour rester naturelle. James, quant à lui, avait le regard fixé sur ses pieds mais il avait un petit sourire sur les lèvres. Au fond de lui, il était au paradis.

- Si tu ne cesses pas de regarder tes pieds, tu n'arriveras jamais à te détendre ! lui dit-elle.

Seul un grognement lui répondit.

- Tiens tu sais parler le troll maintenant ?

James leva la tête et vit qu'elle se mordait la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas rigoler. Il renversa la tête en arrière et éclata de rire.

Alors qu'ils continuaient à patiner, une jeune femme fonça sur eux et ils tombèrent par terre.

- Oh je suis désolée je ne vous avais pas vus, minauda-t-elle en s'agenouillant devant James.

- Lily ! Lily ça va ? s'enquit-il en s'asseyant.

- Mouais, marmonna celle-ci.

Lily se releva et tendit la main à James. Il la prit et il se releva.

- Vous n'avez rien de cassé ? s'enquit la jeune femme en regardant James.

- Non c'est bon, répondit-il.

- Je suis sincèrement navrée.

- C'est pas grave, assura-t-il avec un petit sourire. Je crois que ça ira pour aujourd'hui Lily ! On va rejoindre les autres ?

- Oui.

Elle l'entraîna en dehors de la patinoire et ils allèrent s'asseoir sur un banc pour retirer leurs patins.

- Non mais vraiment, marmonna Lily.

- Quoi ?

- Elle nous as foncé dessus et s'est empressé de s'excuser auprès de _toi _! Moi je suis invisible ou quoi ? C'est la moindre des politesses quand même !

- Jalouse ?

- De quoi ? feignit-elle en haussant un sourcil. Toi et moi on est pas un couple Po…James !

_« Chassez le naturel et il revient au galop »_ Lily s'insulta mentalement.

- Je sais, soupira celui-ci. Allez viens on va rejoindre les autres !

Ils passèrent le reste de l'après-midi dans la cafétéria.

oOo

_**Le soir,** _

Ils entrèrent dans une boîte de nuit sorcière. Pour fêter la majorité de Lily, ils avaient décidés de frapper un grand coup. Ils s'étaient tous changés et avaient décidés d'aller faire la fête. Lily s'était mise en jupe, sous les conseils de Julie, avec un débardeur bleu qui la collait comme une seconde peau. James n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de la contempler.

Ils passèrent le début de la soirée entre la piste de danse et le bar. James essayait de garder un œil sur Lily mais c'était impossible à cause des filles qui ne cessaient de tourner autour de lui. Ce qui commençait à l'agacer sérieusement.

Il réussit à s'en dépêtrer en allant au bar. Il vit rouge quand il remarqua Lily sur la piste de danse en train de danser avec un mec. Il ne se gênait pas pour se rapprocher d'elle. Elle l'empêchait de mettre ses mains trop bas mais il insistait.

James posa son verre rageusement et se dirigea vers Lily. Mais il fut interrompu par une autre femme. Elle semblait ivre et s'était pendue à son cou. Elle lui susurra des paroles très explicites mais il s'en fichait. Il la détacha et la planta en plein milieu de la piste.

Quand il arriva devant Lily, il tapota l'épaule du mec.

- Tu ne vois pas qu'on est occupé ? Dégage ! fit l'autre garçon d'une voix hautaine.

James serra les poings rageusement.

- Lâche-là ! ordonna-t-il.

- Et pourquoi ?

- Parce que je l'ai décidé !

Remarquant le regard noir de James, le garçon s'en alla sans demander son reste. Lily éclata de rire et mit ses mains autour du cou de James.

- T'es efficace dis donc ! rigola-t-elle.

- Allez on rentre Lily.

- Non danse avec moi, supplia-t-elle en se rapprochant de lui.

- Lily…

- La soirée ne fait que commencer on va pas partir tout de suite ! On s'amuse bien non ?

- Ouais, marmonna-t-il. Je m'éclate !

- Allez danse avec moi mon beau chevalier en armure.

James éclata de rire et commença à danser avec Lily. Elle se colla tout contre lui.

- J'aime être dans tes bras, souffla-t-elle à son oreille.

James frissonna.

- Tu as trop bu Lily !

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Parce sinon tu ne dirais pas ça !

- Pourtant je le pense. J'aime être avec toi, dans tes bras.

James ne répondit pas. Il fit abstraction du fait qu'elle était ivre et savoura le bien que ses paroles lui procurait.

Lily se colla totalement contre lui, entremêlant leurs jambes. James frémit de plaisir. Il posa sa main dans le creux de ses reins et accentua la pression, arrachant un petit gémissement à Lily. Elle releva la tête et croisa son regard chargé de désir contenu.

- Tu aimes ? s'enquit-elle avec une fausse innocence.

James ne répondit pas et passa sa main dans la chevelure de Lily. Elle ferma les yeux et se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Geste qu'adorait James. Dès qu'elle le faisait, il devait se faire violence pour ne pas l'embrasser sur le champ.

Il ferma les yeux pour ne pas y penser. Il sursauta en sentant la bouche de Lily sur son cou. Il devait l'arrêter mais il n'y arrivait pas. Il était comme figé. Il n'arrivait plus à se raisonner. Tout s'embrouillait dans son esprit et, sans s'en rendre compte, il renversa légèrement la tête en arrière. Elle accentua la pression de ses lèvres si douces sur son cou. Il sentait qu'elle lui faisait un suçon. Il ne dit rien, il savoura simplement.

Quand elle passa ses mains sur les fesses de James, celui-ci enfouit sa tête dans le cou de Lily. Il gémit doucement tandis qu'elle le collait contre elle. Elle lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille puis, soudain, il réalisa. Il jura et se détacha d'elle. Elle émit un cri de protestation quand il lui prit la main et la ramena à la table. Les autres y étaient et n'avaient pas loupé un seul moment de leur « danse ».

- Je vais la ramener ! Elle est ivre ! déclara James.

- Je ne suis pas ivre, hoqueta Lily.

- C'est ça et moi je suis la reine d'Angleterre ! marmonna-t-il.

- Tout ça parce que j'ai dit que…

- Non ne répète pas ! On rentre c'est tout ! Tu n'as pas ton mot à dire !

- Tu as sûrement oublié que je suis majeure maintenant ! dit-elle les mains sur ses hanches.

Mauvaise idée. Lily, ne tenant pas debout, faillit tomber en arrière. James la rattrapa in extremis.

- Oh non crois-moi je n'ai pas oublié ! Vous venez ou vous restez ? s'enquit-il en regardant les autres.

- Moi je reste, intervint Sirius.

Ils restèrent tous les trois. James et Lily sortirent tous les deux de la boîte. Lily se tenait contre James. Elle ne marchait plus droit.

- A part ça tu es sobre, railla-t-il.

- Méchant, marmonna-t-elle. J'ai la tête qui tourne.

James ne répondit pas et l'entraîna dans la partie sorcière du village pour transplaner.

Ils atterrirent directement devant son chalet. Il l'aida à monter les escaliers, en faisant attention de ne pas réveiller ses parents, et ils entrèrent dans la chambre de Lily.

Il se détourna et prit un t-shirt au hasard dans son placard. Quand il se retourna vers elle, elle était debout, se tenant contre le bureau.

Elle mit en route la musique, le cd tournait dans les airs, laissant échapper la musique douce et langoureuse d'un groupe moldu.

Elle le prit par les mains et elle se colla contre lui. Tout doucement, ils se mirent à danser.

James était partagé. Il savait qu'elle était ivre mais de l'autre côté, il était bien, il la tenait dans ses bras. Depuis le temps qu'il rêvait d'un tel moment avec sa rouquine préférée.

Comme déconnecté de la réalité, il passa ses mains sur sa taille. Elle se serra encore plus contre lui. James doutait qu'une feuille passe entre leurs corps tellement ils étaient collés l'un à l'autre.

Il retira une de ses mains et la posa sur son cou, le lui massant d'un geste doux. Elle soupira de bien être et cala sa tête sur son torse.

Puis elle retira une de ses mains autour du cou et, du bout des doigts, elle effleura la marque qu'elle lui avait fait quelques minutes plus tôt.

Puis elle commença à chanceler. Il la souleva dans ses bras et la posa sur son lit. Il s'écarta et lui enleva son débardeur, en faisant bien attention de ne pas trop fixer sa poitrine. Il lui mit le t-shirt. Il était dix fois trop grand pour elle et donc s'arrêtait à mi-cuisse. Elle passa ses mains sous le t-shirt pour enlever son soutien gorge.

Avec son aide, elle réussit à enlever sa jupe et, alors qu'il allait la coucher, elle s'assit face à lui et posa ses mains à plat sur son torse.

- T'as bien changé depuis la 1ère année, murmura-t-elle.

- Comment ça ?

- Je veux dire physiquement. J'avais le béguin pour toi pendant la 1ère année ! Mais là, tu as un corps bien musclé et tout !

- Tu… Tu peux répéter ? demanda-t-il d'une voix blanche.

- De quoi ?

- T'avais le béguin pour moi ?

- Ah ça ! Ca t'étonne ?

- Tu te fous de moi là Lily ! s'écria-t-il surpris.

- Non. Je suis sérieuse, assura-t-elle étrangement lucide. Je te trouvais mimi à croquer avec ta fossette et tes yeux chocolat. Sans parler de tes cheveux en bataille et ta p'tite bouille adorable.

James écarquilla les yeux. Lily rigola et se rapprocha de lui.

Leurs lèvres n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre. James essaya de se concentrer sur autre chose mais il n'y arrivait pas. Il mourrait d'envie de l'embrasser.

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure et, soudain, elle pencha la tête et posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Il gémit et ne put s'empêcher d'y répondre. Elle se colla tout contre lui. Il devenait fou. Depuis le temps qu'il rêvait de ce moment, il embrassait enfin _sa_ Lily.

En plus, si on se fiait à la façon dont elle répondait au baiser, elle avait l'air d'aimer. Ca ne ressemblait pas à Lily tout ça. Soudain, il prit conscience de ce qu'il faisait. Avec un juron, il se détacha d'elle en haletant.

- Ja…James, balbutia-t-elle.

- Non Lily, murmura-t-il. Il ne faut pas !

- Mais…

- Non ! Couche-toi Lily ! Bonne nuit !

Il la força à s'allonger et la borda. Elle ferma les yeux et s'étira longuement.

James l'observa quelques minutes puis il entendit son souffle régulier. Elle dormait.

Il soupira. Il alla s'asseoir dans un coin de la pièce et la regarda dormir pendant le reste de la nuit avec une phrase en tête. _« J'avais le béguin pour toi pendant la 1ère année ! »_. Merlin ! Sa Lily l'avait aimé !

* * *

_A suivre, …_

* * *

_Alors alors ? héhé Il y a eu un gros rapprochement quand même lol_

_En prime, vous avez même eu le droit au fameux secret de Lily ! Bon c'est sur qu'il casse pas des briques son secret mais bon lol _

_J'espère que ça vous a plu ! _

_Gros bisous à tout le monde ! _

_Zazo+_

_Mis en ligne le Lundi 21 août 2006_


	6. Chapter 6

**One summer with you**

* * *

**Disclaimer :**

Tout l'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à JkR. Mis à part deux personnages inventés, tous les autres personnages sont à elle.

**Note de moi :**

Sincèrement merci beaucoup pour les reviews ! Ca me touche énormément que ma fic plaise à ce point là ! 47 reviews + 2 reviews en plus pour mes premiers chap ! Je n'en reviens vraiment pas ! J'suis RAVIE ! lol

Alors un** ENORME** merci à : **Twinzie, Elo, 'Clochett', lOlly, Osmoz', Ginly, Titelolo, Patmola, Jalie, Flo-Fol-Œil, Jersey, Kyara Diggory, Malfoy4ever, Shaeline, Tayplayrock, Ariane Malfoy-Shinigami, Mahis, Popo175, Lizoune, MissButterfly22, Mannyh, Alba, LilyPetiteFleurdeLys, Lisianne Black, Rebecca-Black, Creme de moshi, Abelforth Dumbledore, Millou95, Mlle.prongs, Miss JaD, Gégé, Kelidril, SusyBones, Chavie, Mini Mc Go, Jojo Potter, Ginevra1, Noriane, Arie-Evans, Periculum, Ermione33, Eclair O' ChOcOlat, Miss Hell Black, Angie, Tiffanypotter, Flambyzzz et Lea.**

Merci également à **Lilynatou **pour ses deux reviews sur les deux premiers chapitres

**BONNE LECTURE !**

* * *

oOo **Chapitre 6** oOo

* * *

Lily se réveilla doucement, mais sans ouvrir les yeux. Elle essaya de se rappeler la soirée d'hier. Le bar, sa danse avec James. _« Merlin ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? »_

Elle se rappelait l'avoir dragué ouvertement et s'être collée à lui. Elle gémit. Elle avait un mal de tête horrible.

- Tiens bois ça ! fit une voix près d'elle.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit James, assis sur le bord de son lit. Il lui tendait un verre. Elle rougit violemment en repensant à ce qu'elle avait fait. Elle se redressa, prit le verre et le but d'une traite. _« beurk c'est affreux »_

- Ca calmera ta gueule de bois, lui dit-il doucement.

- Me…Merci, balbutia-t-elle sans le regarder.

Ils restèrent là, sans parler. Lily n'osait pas le regarder. Par contre elle sentait le regard de James peser sur elle. Elle ne saurait dire combien de temps ils restèrent là sans bouger ni parler mais ça lui parut une éternité. Comme si le temps s'était figé.

Assise face à lui, elle feignait de s'intéresser aux motifs de sa housse de couette.

- Je suis désolé Lily, dit soudain James.

Elle releva vivement la tête vers lui, l'air confuse. Effarée aussi. Il s'excusait ! _« C'est le monde à l'envers »_ pensa-t-elle.

- Je… C'est à moi de m'excuser. Je…J'ai honte de ce que je t'ai fait, balbutia-t-elle.

Il ne répondit pas.

Un autre silence s'abattit entre les deux anciens ennemis. Lily tremblait. Elle ne savait pas trop quoi dire pour tenter de se faire pardonner.

- Ca ne vas pas remettre en cause notre amitié n'est-ce pas ? s'enquit-elle, toujours en tremblant.

- Non Lily on est toujours amis ! assura James avec un demi sourire.

Elle eu un faible sourire. Elle se rallongea et ferma les yeux, rassurée.

- Tu ne m'en veux pas trop ? s'enquit-elle tout doucement.

- Je ne pourrais jamais t'en vouloir Lily jolie, répondit-il.

Elle fit une grimace.

- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça !

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que j'ne suis pas jolie, marmonna-t-elle en faisant la moue.

James la regarda longuement.

- Tu l'es à mes yeux, souffla-t-il.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et rencontra son regard. Elle y vit une telle sincérité qu'elle se sentit rougir. Il lui fit un petit sourire.

Puis, elle sursauta en sentant sa couverture remonter sur son corps. Il la bordait. Elle se laissa faire en fermant les yeux et soupira de bien être. La potion commençait à faire doucement effet.

Quand il sentit qu'elle s'était à nouveau endormie, il se leva et sortit de la chambre.

oOo

Une heure plus tard, Lily se réveilla. Elle cligna des yeux et regarda son réveil.

_« 10h30 du matin ! Merlin, c'est la première fois que je me réveille aussi tard ! »_

Elle se redressa dans son lit et regarda autour d'elle. Elle vit ses vêtements, soigneusement pliés sur son bureau.

Finalement, elle se décida à bouger. Heureusement, son mal de crâne était parti. Elle se leva et alla prendre sa douche.

Sous l'eau chaude, elle poussa un soupir. Cependant, elle ne tarda pas trop et se lava rapidement.

Elle s'emmitoufla dans sa robe de chambre et alla s'habiller dans sa chambre tout en repensant à la veille. Intérieurement, elle se promit de remercier James de ne pas avoir trop profité de la situation.

Elle l'avait draguée, embrassée et … bien sur il avait répondu à son baiser mais elle ne pouvait nier qu'il avait agit en parfait gentleman en la repoussant. Puis il l'avait couchée et bordée.

Il y a quelques temps, elle aurait juré sur tout ce qu'elle avait, que James Potter n'était qu'un goujat et qu'il en aurait profité. Maintenant, elle était encore forcée d'admettre qu'elle l'avait très mal jugé.

Surtout qu'en plus, elle n'y était pas allée de main morte. Elle se rappela leur « danse » plutôt torride… et…

_« MERLIN JE LUI AI FAIT UN SUÇON ! »_

Elle se prit la tête entre les mains et gémit de honte.

Comment pourrait-elle agir normalement en sa présence maintenant ? Même le regarder dans les yeux lui semblait impossible sans rougir.

_« Plus jamais d'alcool ! »_

Puis, sur cette décision, elle descendit dans le salon. Ils étaient tous là ! Elle s'efforça de ne pas rougir en croisant le regard de James et alla s'asseoir avec eux.

- Ca va Lily ? s'enquit Julie.

- Oui merci, répondit-elle en souriant.

- Pas trop mal à la tête ? demanda Sirius avec un sourire narquois.

Pour toute réponse, elle lui tira la langue. Puérile mais libérateur. Elle baissa soudain la tête.

- Merci James, murmura-t-elle.

- C'est normal Lily ! Tu sais, avec toutes les cuites qu'on s'est prises tous les quatre avec Pete', on a décidé qu'il serait plus sage d'avoir un stock de potion anti-gueule de bois !

_« Ce n'est pas de ça que je parle… Enfin si mais pas seulement… »_

- Heureusement parce que sinon je te dis pas les têtes qu'on se payeraient, rigola Sirius.

- Tu oublies qu'au début la potion n'était pas tout à fait au point ! intervint Remus.

- C'est vrai… s'esclaffa James. Même pas du tout je dirais ! Et ça avait un goût infect !

- Ah parce que là c'est sensé avoir un bon goût ? ironisa Remus.

- Euh… non !

Ils éclatèrent de rire.

- Je… Tu… balbutia Lily.

Ils se turent. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers elle.

- Merci aussi pour… enfin… tu vois quoi !

- Ah ça ! fit James en rougissant légèrement. Tu n'as pas à me remercier Lily ! C'est normal… enfin pour moi !

- Pourquoi tu me regardes en disant ça, s'indigna Sirius.

- Parce qu'on sait tous ce qu'il s'est passé lors de notre dernière cuite ! ironisa James le faisant rougir.

Julie regarda les trois garçons tour à tour, perplexe. Sirius était tout rouge, Remus avait le nez plongé dans son thé tandis que James paraissait sur le point d'exploser de rire. Elle tourna son regard vers Lily pour constater qu'elle n'avait pas l'air au courant non plus.

- Moi je ne sais pas, fit-elle, avide de potins. Je veux tout savoir !

Malheureusement, James ne put répondre car ses parents entrèrent dans la pièce.

- Vous vous êtes bien amusés hier soir les jeunes ? s'enquit Charles Potter.

Sirius jeta un coup d'œil à Remus, puis à Julie et ils éclatèrent de rire. James ne dit rien et Lily était toute rouge.

- Je vois ! James qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ? s'enquit Elyane en s'asseyant.

- Moi ! s'insurgea-t-il. J'ai rien fait ! Pourquoi tout le temps moi ?

- Parce que je te connais ! Tu t'es encore bagarré ?

- Je ne me bats jamais ! affirma-t-il avec force.

- Ah bon ? C'est pas ce que me rapportent tes professeurs à Poudlard.

- Ils mentent !

- C'est toi qui me mens James Potter ! Dis-moi ce que tu as fait !

- J'ai rien fait, répéta-t-il.

Elyane soupira.

- Tu soutiens que tu ne t'es pas bagarré ?

- Oui !

- Ok mais d'après les têtes des trois loustics là, je sais que tu as fait quelque chose !

- Non !

- Alors dis-moi ! Qui t'a fait ce magnifique suçon ? insista-t-elle avec un sourire en coin.

- Personne, mentit-il sans rougir.

- Tu te rappelles ce que je t'avais dit la dernière fois ? A la prochaine bêtise plus de quidditch.

- Mais je te dis que j'ai rien fait ! s'emporta-t-il.

- Remus ? demanda Elyane.

- Il n'a rien fait de mal !

- Et tu le crois lui et pas moi, ton propre fils ?

- Tu m'avais juré que tu n'y étais pour rien pour l'explosion de la cuisine en juin dernier si je me souviens bien non ?

James ne dit rien et Sirius dû se retenir d'éclater de rire.

- Sirius je te vois, gronda-t-elle. Allez filez garnements ! Vous êtes vraiment irrécupérables.

Ils ne se le firent pas dire deux fois. Ils coururent dehors et éclatèrent de rire. S'en suivit la traditionnelle bataille de boule de neige. Comme d'habitude, ils firent deux équipes. Les garçons contre les filles. Les garçons gagnèrent une fois de plus, après tout, ce n'était plus l'anniversaire de Lily.

Après le déjeuner, les filles montèrent vite dans la chambre de James. Ils ne tardèrent pas à monter.

- Ca sent le roussi, marmonna Sirius.

A peine entré dans la chambre, les filles crièrent et se jetèrent sur eux avec des oreillers.

Les garçons tombèrent les uns sur les autres.

- Les gars ? appela James.

- Ouais… répondit Sirius.

- C'est la guerre !

- Euh… Moi je veux bien mais vous m'écrasez là, se plaignit Remus.

Ils se relevèrent, puis coururent chercher des armes, c'est-à-dire oreillers et traversins, pour se défendre. S'en suivit une guerre ouverte et sans pitié.

Ils couraient partout en criant des cris de guerre digne des plus grands westerns. Alors que James ouvrit la porte de la chambre de Lily pour la trouver, il reçut un oreiller en pleine figure.

Il vit une tornade rousse courir et s'enfuir dans les escaliers. Il la rattrapa en bas et alors qu'il la souleva, il glissa et ils tombèrent à la renverse aux pieds d'Elyane. Ils levèrent la tête vers elle avec des regards penauds. Elle avait un regard amusé et leur adressa un petit sourire.

Ils finirent par se lever. Les autres accoururent. En voyant sa mère prendre un air grave, il s'inquiéta.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- Une nouvelle attaque. Il y a quelques blessés, Dumbledore a besoin de moi, répondit sa mère.

- J'y vais aussi pour aider. On essayera de ne pas être absent très longtemps, intervint Charles.

Ils parlèrent rapidement des derniers détails puis sortirent dehors. Ils s'alignèrent tous devant la voiture qui devait les mener du côté sorcier pour transplaner sans risquer d'être vu.

Devant le chalet, Elyane commença les au revoirs. Elle les prit un par un dans ses bras.

_« Fais bien attention à toi mon p'tit Remus » _

_« Sirius n'embête pas trop les filles ! Tu vas me manquer ! » _

_« Lily chérie ! Te laisse pas faire surtout ! Je suis contente que tu habites avec nous ! » _

_« James mon chéri. Pas de bêtises hein ? Mon p'tit Jamesie fait attention surtout ! » _

_« Julie ma puce ne t'inquiète pas. On va revenir vite. »_

Puis ce fut au tour de Charles. Il fut plus bref que sa femme.

Il fit des bisous sur le front des deux filles, des tapes dans le dos de Sirius et Remus. Puis il prit son fils dans les bras.

_« Fais bien attention mon fils ! »_

Puis ils se dirigèrent vers la voiture. Elyane se retourna encore une fois vers eux.

- Pas de bêtises les enfants ! Je compte sur vous !

- M'man on est majeur ! s'indigna James.

- Justement c'est ce qui m'inquiète ! Julie je compte sur toi pour les surveiller !

- Ne t'inquiète pas tante Ely ! lui promit Julie.

- Elle ? Nous commander ? Pas question ! grogna Sirius.

- Sirius tu n'as pas le choix, le sermonna Charles.

Puis ils partirent. Les cinq adolescents restèrent là, sur le trottoir, regardant la voiture s'éloigner peu à peu.

Lily remarqua que les Dursley, Pétunia et ses parents étaient sur le trottoir d'en face et n'avaient pas loupé un seul moment des au revoirs. Elle fit un sourire à ses parents et ignora les autres. Discrètement, elle prit de la neige dans sa main et l'étala dans le cou de James. Celui-ci sursauta et se tourna vers Lily.

Il cria « vengeance » et Lily se mit à courir dans le jardin, James à sa poursuite. Les autres s'assirent sur un banc pour les observer. Julie prit des photos tandis que Sirius et Remus faisaient les pom-pom girls.

oOo

Après une demi-heure de lutte acharnée, James fut déclaré vainqueur.

Ils se commandèrent deux pizzas pour le soir et continuèrent de s'amuser dans toute la maison. Après le repas, les filles montèrent pour aller se mettre en pyjama.

- Faites pas de bêtises pendant notre absence les gars, rigola Julie.

- On vous attend bien sagement ici, promis Remus.

Les filles montèrent donc. Quand Julie fut prête, elle alla chercher Lily. Elle entra dans sa chambre alors que celle-ci venait de finir.

- Dis-moi, il s'est passé quoi hier soir ?

Lily rougit violemment.

- Tu étais là, tu as tout vu !

- Je ne parle pas de la boîte mais de ce qu'il s'est passé ici !

- Ah…

- Oui ah ! rigola Julie. Allez dis-moi… s'il te plaît !

- Il ne s'est rien passé !

- Menteuse !

- Mais…

- James ne s'est pas fait ce suçon tout seul Lily, sinon il est plus doué que je ne le pensais ! Et puis ta réaction de ce matin en dit long !

Lily rougit encore une fois et sortit de la chambre, faisant éclater de rire Julie.

Quand elles furent en bas, elles constatèrent bien vite que les garçons n'étaient plus là. Elles allèrent dans la cuisine, mais ils n'étaient pas là non plus.

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils fabriquent encore ? s'enquit Lily.

- Ils se cachent…

- Quoi ?

- Ils adorent faire ça ! Jouer à cache-cache, lui apprit Julie. Maintenant, on a plus qu'à les retrouver.

- Euh… Ils font ça souvent ?

- Avec James, c'était notre jeu favori quand on était petit. On y va ?

- Ok ! On commence où ?

- On va commencer ici et après on montera à l'étage.

A ce moment là, toutes les lumières s'éteignirent. Lily sentit quelqu'un passer très vite à côté d'elle. Le temps qu'elle prenne sa baguette et fasse un '_Lumos_', la personne était déjà partie.

- C'était qui ? s'enquit Julie.

- Je ne sais pas…

Elles firent tout le rez-de-chaussée puis, elles montèrent à l'étage.

- Bon on va se séparer, ça sera plus pratique. Tu n'as qu'à commencer par là, je fais l'autre côté. A tout à l'heure ! lui dit Julie.

Lily acquiesça et entra dans la chambre de Remus. Tenant sa baguette droit devant elle, elle regarda sous le lit, dans le placard et les moindres recoins. Personne !

Elle en ressortit. Dans le couloir, elle vit Julie se diriger vers la chambre de Sirius.

- J'ai fait celle de James.

- Ok ! Je vais voir là haut, répondit Lily.

- Je ferais la salle de bain après !

Aussitôt, Lily s'avança et monta les escaliers. Elle savait qu'en haut il y avait un grenier. Elle gardait un mauvais souvenir du grenier des Dursley mais elle y alla quand même.

Elle avança doucement, en regardant bien où elle mettait les pieds.

Tenant sa baguette en hauteur, elle avait une vue d'ensemble. C'était une chambre !

Il y avait un grand lit, un bureau, un canapé et une petite table basse entourée de poufs.

_« Rien à voir avec le grenier des Dursley »_ songea-t-elle.

Soudain, elle entendit un grincement provenant du fond de la chambre. Réprimant un frisson, Lily s'avança.

Elle eut à peine le temps d'ouvrir la porte du placard que le garçon qui était caché là essaya de s'enfuir.

Lily ne réfléchit pas plus et sauta sur lui. Elle le colla à terre et le força à se retourner.

Elle pointa sa baguette sur lui pour voir qui c'était.

- Tiens tiens Mr Potter ! fit-elle faussement sévère. Puis-je savoir pourquoi vous êtes là ?

- Euh… Je me promenais ?

Lily pouffa.

- Vous savez que je pourrais vous coller n'est-ce pas ? dit-elle en reprenant son sérieux.

- Mais vous ne le ferez pas ! dit-il d'un ton convaincu.

- Ah oui ? Et pourquoi ça ?

- Vous m'aimez bien ? Et puis vous m'avez sauté dessus ! Je pourrais vous poursuivre pour harcèlement sexuel !

Lily éclata de rire. Il faut dire que leur pose actuelle était loin d'être conventionnelle. Elle était assise à califourchon sur son ventre.

A ce moment là, Julie arriva, les joues rouges. Elle était suivie de Remus et Sirius.

Lily les regarda bizarrement.

- Ils t'ont fait courir pour que tu sois rouge comme ça ? railla Lily.

Ce fut au tour de Remus et Sirius de rougir. James éclata de rire.

- Et toi ? Tu m'as l'air très occupée à ce que je vois ! railla Julie à son tour. On dérange pas j'espère ?

Aussitôt Lily se releva en affichant une mine impassible.

- Très drôle, bouda-t-elle. Il a essayé de s'enfuir…

- Alors tu t'es jetée sur lui… sympa l'excuse ! Bidon mais sympa !

Les garçons éclatèrent de rire tandis que Lily, faussement vexée, redescendit dans le salon.

Ils s'y installèrent tous, emmitouflés dans des couvertures.

Ils parlèrent et rigolèrent jusque très tard dans la nuit – ou plutôt très tôt dans la matinée. Ils finirent par s'endormir dans le salon, les uns contre les autres.

* * *

_A suivre, …_

* * *

_Et voilà ! Comment j'ai lutté pour terminer ce chapitre !_

_J'avais pas d'inspi ni la motivation alors c'était dur ! _

_Je l'ai fini vendredi soir mais j'étais occupée tout le week end alors j'ai pas pu poster en avance._

_A l'heure actuelle, je n'ai pas du tout fini mon chap 7 donc à moins d'un énorme miracle vous ne l'aurez pas en avance._

_A dans deux semaines _

_J'espère que vous aimez Gros bisous tous le monde et encore MERCI pour les reviews !_

_Zazo+_

_Mis en ligne le lundi 4 septembre 2006_


	7. Chapter 7

**One summer with you**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer :**

Tout l'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à JkR. Mis à part deux personnages inventés, tous les autres personnages sont à elle.

**Note de moi :**

Encore merci pour les reviews ! MERCI BEAUCOUP !

**Remerciements à : Malfoy4ever, MissButterfly22, Twinzie, Titeflamie, Flo-Fol-Œil, Patmola, Lizoune, Tayplayrock, Abelforth Dumbledore, Millou95, Angie, Miss Hell Black, Creme de moshi, Lisianne Black, SusyBones, Les maraudeuses, Mini Mc Go, Tiffanypotter, Lilynatou, Jalie, Rebecca-Black, Ginevra1, Ginly, Osmoz', Albaaa, Titelolo, Jersey, Angi, Popo175, Ariane Malfoy-Shinigami, Periculum, Lea, Mlle.prongs, Maily lily, Marauder's Mad, Elo, Lily-joanne, 'Clochett', Chavie, Jojo Potter, Lady Ange Shadow et Miss JaD.**

Un merci spécial à **Lilynatou** et **Angi** pour avoir reviewé mes chapitres précédents en plus de ce chapitre. C'est vraiment super gentil de votre part.

**BONNE LECTURE !**

* * *

**WARNING :**

Chapitre très cliché. J'ai essayé de faire des trucs un peu originaux mais je ne sais pas si j'ai vraiment réussi lol Donc vous êtes prévenus. **CHAPITRE CLICHÉ** !

**Réponse pour Albaaa :** Les Potter senior ont pris la voiture pour aller transplaner du côté sorcier. Leurs voisins (les dursley) sont allergiques à la magie et il fallait aussi leur montrer qu'ils partaient sinon ils allaient se poser des questions. Enfin c'est comme ça que moi je l'imagine.

**

* * *

**

oOo **Chapitre 7** oOo

**

* * *

**

_**Le lendemain matin, **_

Julie fut la première à se réveiller. Elle bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et regarda autour d'elle. Bien vite, elle constata qu'elle était dans le salon.

Et elle n'était pas seule. Ils étaient tous là. Elle sourit en voyant leurs positions.

Lily était collée contre James, sa tête sur son épaule – et ça n'avait pas de le déranger plus que ça. Remus et Sirius étaient l'un contre l'autre, et elle, elle était coincée au milieu.

Elle secoua la tête en souriant, le regard fixé sur James et Lily.

Quand Remus ouvrit les yeux et qu'il vit Julie avec un grand sourire, il leva la tête pour suivre son regard.

Il sourit également d'un air attendri en les regardant. Il réveilla Sirius sous l'œil moqueur de Julie et, tous les trois, restèrent figés sur les deux endormis.

- Qui se dévoue pour les réveiller ? chuchota Julie.

- Et se faire égorger par James ? Non merci ! répondit Remus.

Sirius quant à lui, se contenta de mimer le sort qui attendait celui ou celle qui oserait les réveiller. Il passa son doigt devant sa gorge d'un geste rapide avec un 'couic' étouffé.

Ils n'eurent pas le temps de décider qui les réveillerait car James ouvrit les yeux. Il cligna des paupières quelques secondes puis sembla se rendre compte que quelqu'un était dans ses bras. Il baissa la tête et vit qu'il s'agissait de Lily.

Aux anges, il fit un grand sourire et ferma les yeux quand, un gloussement –de Julie – le fit sursauter. Il tourna la tête pour voir celle-ci, Remus et Sirius qui les regardaient avec des grands sourires niais.

Il se contenta de leur tirer la langue. Il allait refermer les yeux quand Lily ouvrit les siens.

James tenta de garder un visage neutre quand elle se redressa légèrement. Elle sembla se rendre compte de sa position, ce qui la fit rougir.

Elle murmura un bonjour et se releva pour s'asseoir en position assise.

James fit signe aux trois autres de ne rien dire et, sans un mot, ils allèrent manger. Ce fut Remus qui se chargea de la cuisine.

Sirius recommença à faire le pitre et parler de tout et de rien pour casser le silence. Ils rigolèrent tous le temps où ils étaient à table puis ils rangèrent vite fait le salon.

Chacun leur tour, ils allèrent prendre leur douche et se changer.

Quand il fut 15h, Sirius appela les filles du bas des escaliers.

Elles descendirent lentement, au cas où les garçons décideraient de faire une autre guerre d'oreillers. Quand elles constatèrent que les garçons n'avaient rien préparés, elles les rejoignirent au salon.

Ils étaient tous assis par terre. Ils avaient poussés les canapés et avaient installés des oreillers par terre.

- Sirius a préparé un jeu pour c't'aprèm, leur apprit James.

- Un jeu révolutionnaire, rajouta Remus.

- Rigolez bande d'abrutis ! En attendant vous avez dit oui ! Vous n'étiez pas forcés !

- Alors c'est quoi ce jeu révolutionnaire Sirius ? s'enquit Julie.

- Eh ben en fait, c'est un mélange d'actions ou vérités et du pouilleux. Deux jeux moldus assez sympa que nous a appris Rem', lui répondit celui-ci. Bon je pense que tout le monde connaît l'action ou vérité, non ?

Les filles acquiescèrent.

- Et le pouilleux ?

- Moi je connais, dis Lily.

- Parfait. Julie, en bref on a un jeu de cartes normal, on distribue les cartes, on enlève toutes les paires puis chacun doit piocher chez son voisin. Le dernier qui termine avec le joker est le pouilleux.

- Et celui qui devient le pouilleux doit répondre à une question ou faire un gage c'est ça ?

- Voilà ! Les deux derniers en lice en fait ! Celui qui a gagné doit demander actions ou vérités au pouilleux ! Mais ce n'est pas tout !

- Quoi ? s'inquiéta Julie.

- Pour être sur que personne ne triche, voici du veritaserum que James, Rem et moi, on a piqué au prof de potion. Tout le monde doit en prendre deux gouttes.

- Charmant, ironisa Lily.

- Peureuse ! Tu as peur de ce qu'on pourrait te demander hein ? s'esclaffa Sirius.

- N'importe quoi ! mentit-elle en rougissant.

- Bon il faut qu'on se mette en place, dit James.

Ils s'installèrent donc. Sirius en tête, suivi de Remus, puis Lily, James et enfin Julie. **(1)**

- On tourne dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre, dit Sirius. Donc je pioche chez Remus, il pioche chez Lily, elle chez James, lui chez Julie et enfin Julie pioche chez moi !

Ils acquiescèrent tous. Sirius servit cinq verres et versa deux gouttes de la potion dans chaque verre. Remus but son verre, tout comme les autres, puis il prit le jeu de cartes et les distribua.

- Donc là tu dois enlever toutes tes paires. Prends exemple sur nous, fit James en regardant sa cousine.

Le jeu commença donc.

- Dames de cœur à vous l'honneur, fanfaronna Sirius. Oh c'est moi !

Ils éclatèrent tous de rire. Sirius commença donc à piocher chez Remus.

Ils firent une partie assez lentement pour que Julie puisse se familiariser avec le jeu. La partie se termina entre Sirius et Lily. Ce fut Lily qui fut déclarée « pouilleuse ».

- Sirius on commence doucement hein ?

- Oui ne t'inquiète pas Rem' ! Alors Lily…

Celle-ci serra son oreiller contre elle, inquiète. Elle savait qu'il ne fallait pas accepter de gage venant de Sirius mais elle redoutait tout autant ses questions.

- Actions ou vérités ?

- Vérités, dit-elle du bout des lèvres.

- Très bien ! Combien de fois as-tu été amoureuse ?

Elle soupira.

- Jamais…

- Hein ? C'n'est pas possible ! Les filles n'arrêtent pas de tomber amoureuse !

- Et bah pas moi ! Je n'ai jamais été réellement amoureuse. Bon c'est à moi de distribuer si je comprends bien ?

- Eh oui ! L'honneur revient à la pouilleuse de la partie ! railla Remus.

Lily lui tira la langue et distribua les cartes.

- Dame de cœur à vous l'honneur ! Oh c'est encore moi ! fit Sirius avec une mine enjouée.

Lily leva les yeux au ciel avec un sourire amusé. Il était tellement enfantin par moment.

La partie commença puis Remus fut déclaré pouilleux par James.

- Action ou vérité mon vieux ?

- Hum… Ca serait Sirius j'éviterais action mais…

- Eh ! s'indigna celui-ci. Mes actions ne sont pas si horribles que ça !

- Tu parles ! Avec toi, tout tourne autour du sexe, railla Remus.

- Donc tu choisi quoi Rem' ? demanda James.

- Action !

- Ok ! Lève toi et suis moi !

Intrigué, Remus se leva. Les autres s'empressèrent de les suivre également. James s'arrêta devant sa chambre et sourit à Remus.

- Laisse-moi deviner, je dois la ranger c'est ça ? soupira Remus, faussement agacé.

- Eh ouais !

Les autres entrèrent et virent qu'en effet la chambre avait un grand besoin de rangement. Ils restèrent à l'entrée pour ne pas laisser Remus tout seul.

James lui indiquait les endroits où ses affaires devaient être mise avec un plaisir sadique.

- Pff t'a été vache sur ce coup ci James, soupira Remus.

- Estime toi heureux, j'aurais pu te demander de ranger celle de Sirius, s'esclaffa celui-ci.

Ils éclatèrent tous de rire en entendant les protestations du dit Sirius. (« _Je ne suis pas si bordélique que ça !_ ») Il lui fallut au moins trois quarts d'heures pour la ranger complètement.

- C'est ta mère qui va être contente en voyant ta chambre rangée ! Essaye au moins de la laisser telle quelle le temps qu'elle revienne, rigola Sirius.

- Si j'y arrive pas, on refera le jeu ! répondit James.

Ils éclatèrent de rire puis retournèrent dans le salon. Remus distribua les cartes et ils continuèrent le jeu.

Lily gagna contre Sirius. Elle le regarda avec un énorme sourire.

- Actions ou vérités ? s'enquit-elle.

- Vérités ! Fais toi plaisir !

- La même question que tu m'as posée ! Combien de fois as-tu été amoureux ?

Sirius rougit légèrement en baissant la tête.

- Une fois… marmonna-t-il.

- Quoi ? J'n'ai pas bien entendu !

- Une fois !

Lily eu un grand sourire ravi et donna le jeu de cartes à Sirius. Il gagna contre Julie.

- Vérité, dit-elle sans lui laisser le temps de poser la fameuse question.

- Raconte nous ta plus grande honte !

- NON ! cria-t-elle les joues rouges.

- Eh si ! rigola Sirius. Allez j'suis sur que ce n'est pas si grave que ça !

- Bon… Je vous interdis de rire ! les menaça-t-elle.

- Promis, dirent-ils tous en chœur.

Julie serra son oreiller contre sa poitrine.

- C'était quand j'avais 13 ans. J'avais un appareil dentaire à l'époque – même que James m'avait affublé d'un horrible surnom – et j'avais rendez-vous avec un garçon !

- Et ? s'enquit Sirius.

- C'était quoi le surnom ? demanda Remus.

- Fil dentaire et chemin de fer, fit-elle en lançant un regard noir à James. Bref… Ce jour là, je m'étais fait toute belle ! Mais j'avais rendez-vous après manger. Je n'avais pas vraiment faim donc je n'ai mangé qu'une salade ! Je suis allée à mon rendez-vous mais le garçon a éclaté de rire en me voyant. J'avais un bout de salade coincé dans mon appareil. J'ai couru dans les toilettes pour l'enlever mais entre temps il a raconté ça à tout le monde. J'ai refusé de sortir de ma chambre pendant deux jours.

- Ce n'est pas une honte ça ! C'est une humiliation ! De la méchanceté gratuite ! fit Remus.

- Et d'après toi, vous faisiez quoi à Rogue ? railla Lily. Loin de moi l'envie de vous engueuler encore mais c'était de la méchanceté gratuite aussi !

- La différence c'est que Rogue nous provoquait, répondit James. Il ne le faisait pas devant tout le monde c'est tout !

Sirius éclata de rire.

- Un… bout… un bout de salade… parvint-il à dire malgré son fou rire.

Il reçut un coup d'oreiller de Julie.

- Je vous ai demandé de ne pas rire, grogna-t-elle.

- Désolé… c'est… plus fort que moi…

Il finit par se calmer après le cinquième coup d'oreiller. Julie prit les cartes et les distribua. Elle fit bien attention à ne regarder personne.

Encore une fois elle perdit face à Sirius. Cette fois elle choisit action.

- Chante nous une chanson ! N'importe laquelle.

Elle prit sur elle et leur chanta une chanson du répertoire de Queen. « Bohemian Rhapsody » **(2)**

Quand, enfin, elle gagna contre James, elle lui fit un énorme sourire.

- Alors James tu choisis quoi ?

- Vérité.

- Très bien ! sourit-elle.

Elle jeta un bref regard à Lily.

- Est-ce Lily et toi vous vous êtes embrassés en revenant ici le soir de son anniversaire ?

Lily poussa un petit cri étranglé.

- Oui, marmonna-t-il sans regarder Lily.

- J'en étais sur ! s'exclama Sirius avec un grand sourire. Bande de cachottiers !

Julie et Remus éclatèrent de rire devant la gêne de James et Lily. Pour couper court à leurs rires, James prit les cartes et les distribua.

Sirius perdit contre Remus et dû faire une danse sexy. Il s'amusa à relever son t-shirt de temps en temps, dévoilant son torse. Il accentua le geste en passant sa langue sur sa lèvre supérieure.

Ils continuèrent le jeu dès qu'il eut fini. Sirius gagna contre Lily. Elle hésita mais elle finit par choisir vérité.

- Tu es sûre ?

- Euh… oui…

- Ok. Il y a deux jours pour ton annif… tu as « dansé » avec James et tu lui as dit quelque chose à l'oreille qui a fait qu'il t'a tout de suite raccompagné. Ma question est qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ?

- Hors de question ! s'écria-t-elle les joues rouges.

- Eh si…

- Sirius ! fit James. Tu vas trop loin là !

- Et pourquoi ? C'est une question comme une autre après tout ! Et puis je veux savoir !

- On ne t'a jamais dit que la curiosité était un vilain défaut ? railla James.

- Non j'en ai pas le souvenir.

- De toute façon, il est hors de question que je réponde à cette question, décréta Lily.

- Et pourquoi ?

- C'est privé !

- Ouais mais malheureusement on joue à action ou vérité. Tu as choisi vérité donc tu dois répondre à cette question ! Tu n'as pas le choix Lily !

Lily lança un regard suppliant à Remus mais celui-ci haussa les épaules avec un petit sourire en coin. Elle n'osa pas regarder James.

- Allez grincheuse te fais pas prier ! insista Sirius.

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, marmonna-t-elle.

- Ok ! Mais réponds à la question !

- Je… Je lui ai dit… bafouilla-t-elle en rougissant.

Du coin de l'œil, elle vit que James avait la tête baissée et qu'il se mordait la lèvre inférieure.

- Jeluiaidemandédemefairelamour, dit-elle très vite.

- Quoi ? rigola Sirius. Parle moins vite.

- Je lui ai demandé de me faire l'amour ! Satisfait ?

Un long silence stupéfait s'abattit dans la pièce. Sirius avait un air admiratif envers James, Remus avait un sourire moqueur tandis que Julie ouvrait et refermait la bouche sans savoir quoi dire.

Lily ne les regarda pas une seule fois. Ce fut le raclement de gorge de James qui les sortit de leur transe. Lily distribua les cartes.

Julie gagna face à Remus.

- Vérité.

- Ok. Euh… Quelle est ta plus grande peur ?

Remus pâlit brusquement. James et Sirius se lancèrent un regard entendu.

- Tuer un de mes amis, dit-il au bout d'un moment.

Il prit les cartes sous les yeux effarés de Lily et Julie.

- A moi de distribuer.

Voyant qu'il ne voulait pas en parler, elles se turent. Sirius gagna contre James.

- Tu choisis quoi ?

- Vérité !

- Le veritaserum va faire son miracle alors. Dis moi James, de qui es tu amoureux ?

- Lily, répondit-il sans réfléchir.

La principale intéressée baissa les yeux, embarrassée. Les autres retinrent de justesse des exclamations de joie et continuèrent à jouer.

Ils jouèrent durant toute l'après-midi, faisant des actions de plus en plus loufoques et répondant à des questions encore plus intimes.

Vers 18h, Julie releva la tête.

- Et si on allait jouer dehors ? proposa-t-elle.

Ils s'arrêtèrent tous de jouer pour la regarder.

- Je commence à en avoir marre de rester bloquée ici. J'ai des fourmis dans les jambes et ça serait sympa de continuer les actions dehors !

- Ca ouvrirait de nouvelles possibilités d'actions, ricana Sirius.

- Alors vous êtes ok ? s'enquit-elle.

Ils acceptèrent tous.

- Donc on ne fait que des actions. Plus de pouilleux donc plus de possibilités de choix, fit Sirius.

- Et comment on décide de celui qui devra donner une action à l'un d'entre nous ? s'enquit Lily.

- On pourrait tirer au sort pour décider qui commence, proposa Remus. Et ensuite c'est celui qui a fait l'action qui choisira la prochaine victime !

- C'est parti.

Sirius étala le jeu de cartes sur le sol.

- Chacun tire une carte. La plus haute devra donner une action à celui qu'il veut.

Ravie, Lily exhiba son roi. Elle fit un grand sourire sadique à Sirius et se leva pour sortir. Ils prirent leurs vestes et allèrent dehors.

Une fois sur le trottoir, ils s'arrêtèrent pour faire face à Lily.

- Sirius t'es cuit, s'esclaffa Remus.

- Mais non ! Elle n'osera jamais me donner quelque chose d'honteux à faire !

- Tu crois ça ? Toute façon ce n'est pas à toi que je vais demander quelque chose. Remus ?

- Euh… ouais ?

- Je veux que tu embrasses Julie. Sur la bouche bien sur !

- Quoi ? Je… Mais… balbutia Remus en rougissant. Je…

- Allez c'est pas si grave que ça non ? fit-elle avec un petit sourire moqueur.

Julie s'approcha de Remus avec un sourire gêné. James essayait tant bien que mal de ne pas éclater de rire.

Plus rouge qu'une tomate, Remus pencha la tête vers Julie tout en regardant un point derrière elle.

A peine il eut posé ses lèvres sur celles de Julie que Sirius le tira en arrière.

- Voila il l'a embrassé. Action suivante ! décréta-t-il.

James et Lily éclatèrent de rire devant la mine peu souriante de Sirius.

- Bon à moi alors, fit Remus. James !

- J'en étais sur ! se lamenta celui-ci.

- Allez je vais pas prendre l'idée de Sirius mais je veux que Lily et toi, vous vous teniez la main pendant un bon quart d'heure !

Sans perdre de temps, James prit la main de Lily et la serra dans la sienne. Les doigts entrelacés ils commencèrent à marcher.

Lily gardait la tête haute malgré ses joues légèrement colorées. James, quant à lui, essayait de ne pas avoir l'air niais.

Les trois autres pouffaient en les regardant, ravis de tous les rapprochements entre ces deux là. Ils espéraient vraiment que d'ici peu ils formeraient un couple officiel.

Une demie heure après, ils parlaient et rigolaient dans la rue. James et Lily se tenaient toujours la main et ne semblaient pas se soucier du quart d'heure largement dépassé, ce qui réjouissait encore plus les trois autres.

- Bon pour finir en apothéose, tu choisis quoi James ? s'enquit Sirius. Au fait, le quart d'heure est fini depuis longtemps, railla-t-il.

Gênés, ils retirèrent leurs mains.

- Bon… euh… déjà, il me faut des souris !

- Des souris ? s'étonna Julie. Pourquoi faire ?

- Tu verras !

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant la première boutique d'animaux qu'ils trouvèrent. James acheta six petites souris blanches. Ils marchèrent ensuite jusqu'à devant chez les Dursley.

- Nous voila devant l'antre des cachalots – sauf tes parents Lily bien sur, fit James.

Elle éclata de rire.

- Je vais désigner deux d'entre vous pour s'infiltrer chez eux et lâcher des souris un peu partout.

- Oh moi ! Choisis moi ! Moi s'il te plaît, s'exclama Sirius en sautant partout.

- Remus et Lily ! Je suis obligé de te choisir car tu connais la maison.

- Pas de problème, assura celle-ci avec un petit sourire ravi.

Remus lui prit la main et l'entraîna vers la maison. Elle tenait la boîte avec les souris dans ses bras.

Ils entrèrent par la porte de derrière et montèrent directement à l'étage. Ils en mirent une dans la chambre des parents Dursley, une dans celle de Vernon, une dans celle de Pétunia puis ils redescendirent.

- Il nous reste trois souris, fit Remus.

- Non deux ! J'en ai mis une autre dans le lit de Pétunia, sourit Lily.

Remus éclata de rire.

- On peut en mettre une dans la cuisine, proposa-t-elle.

Une fois que ce fut fait, ils allèrent dans le salon et laissèrent la dernière souris se balader où bon lui semblait.

Ils avaient finis quand ils entendirent la voiture des Dursley dans l'allée. Ils sortirent en courant par la porte de derrière et passèrent par les haies du jardin.

Les trois autres les attendaient là.

- Alors ? s'enquit James.

- Mission accomplie, répondit Remus.

- Parfait ! Alors on reste là et on attend le moment fatidique !

Ils restèrent donc dans le jardin jusqu'au soir. Ils se commandèrent des pizzas.

Quand les premiers cris retentirent, ils durent se faire violence pour ne pas éclater de rire. Mais quand Pétunia cria une seconde fois – sûrement la souris dans son lit – ils ne purent s'en empêcher.

Ils éclatèrent de rire en l'entendant hurler « DES SOURIIIIIIS ! AU SECOURS ! MAMAAAAANNNN ! »

Ils allèrent se coucher, les larmes aux yeux et des crampes au ventre à force d'avoir ri toute la soirée.

oOo

**(1)** _Aïe ! Désolée mais ce n'est pas très facile à expliquer ! Donc prenez une montre. **Sirius** est en haut sur le **12** ! **Remus** entre le **2** et le **3** (10 et 15 minutes). **Lily** sur le **5** (25 min). **James** entre le **7** et le **8** (35 et 40 min) et enfin **Julie** sur le **10** (50 min). C'est plus clair comme ça où je m'enfonce ? LOL_

**(2)** Cette chanson est sortie en 1975 sur l'album « A Night At The Opera ».

* * *

_**A suivre…**_

* * *

_Alors ? J'espère que j'ai réussi un petit peu à le rendre un minimum original !_

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu !_

_Le prochain dans deux semaines, sauf si par miracle j'arrive à le terminer à l'avance !_

_En tout cas, je peux vous dire que dans le prochain chap, un nouveau personnage fait son entrée !_

_Gros bisous tous le monde et encore MERCI POUR LES REVIEWS !_

_Zazo+_

_Mis en ligne le lundi 18 septembre 2006_


	8. Chapter 8

**One summer with you**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer :**

Tout l'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à JkR. Mis à part deux personnages inventés, tous les autres personnages sont à elle.

**Note de moi :**

Encore merci pour les reviews ! MERCI BEAUCOUP !

**Remerciements à : **

**Twinzie, Periculum, Lady Ange Shadow, Mahis, Lily-joanne, lolly Fizz LRDM, Abelforth Dumbledore, Millou95, Lilynatou, Angi, Lizoune, Noriane, Patmola, Popo175, Coco, Titelolo, Tinn-Tamm, Creme de moshi, Ginly, Rebecca-Black, Jojo Potter, Lune, Miss JaD, Girl Potter-Evans, 'Clochett', MissButterfly22, Ariane, Meiko-chan **(x2)**, Lisianne Black, DS of Bloody Dreams, l'-Luna-'l, Titliloo, Elo, Flo-Fol-Œil, Acetone** (x2)**, Albaaa œil de cyclope, Marauder's Mad et Myvaughn-sark.**

**Réponse à Albaaa l'œil du cyclope :** Ah ah tu m'as posé une colle ! mdr Euh… on va dire que les parents de Julie (donc des Potter) ont voulus aller chez le dentiste moldu. Pourquoi ? Parce que… ça te va ? mdr J'en sais rien… j'ai pas réfléchi en fait, j'ai pris l'expérience d'une amie, j'ai modifié quelques détails et j'ai écrit mdr Désolée pour la non réponse et bravo pour la colle lol Merci également pour ta review !

**BONNE LECTURE !**

**

* * *

**

oOo **Chapitre 8** oOo

**

* * *

**

_Le lendemain matin, _

Lily se réveilla doucement. Elle cligna des paupières puis jeta un coup d'œil à son réveil. 6h15 ! Elle se recroquevilla sous la couette et ferma les yeux, bien décidée à se rendormir.

Au bout d'un moment, elle poussa un soupir résigné. Elle n'y arrivait plus, rien à faire. Et il n'était que 6h30 du matin. Les autres ne se levaient pas avant 10h. Qu'est-ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir faire en attendant ?

Elle soupira une nouvelle fois puis se leva. Elle réprima un bâillement et regarda autour d'elle. Bien vite, elle constata que Rosy n'était pas là.

Elle mit un jean et un chandail et descendit dans la cuisine sans faire de bruit. Elle se servit un verre de jus d'orange. Verre en main, elle se mit devant la fenêtre et regarda dehors.

Elle regardait le paysage quand elle vit James, assit sur la terrasse. Rosy était devant lui et jouait avec la neige.

Doucement, sans faire de bruit, elle ouvrit la porte fenêtre et se mit derrière lui. Elle prit de la neige sur le rebord de la fenêtre et prépara une boule de neige dans ses mains.

- Si j'étais toi je ne ferais pas ça, dit tranquillement James, tout en continuant de fixer Rosy.

Lily se figea net et lâcha la boule par terre.

- Faire quoi ? s'enquit-elle innocemment.

James se tourna vers elle et lui lança un regard moqueur. Elle fit une grimace et vint s'asseoir à côté de lui.

- Comment t'a su que c'était moi ?

- Qui d'autre pourrait être réveillé à cette heure là ?

- Remus ? tenta-t-elle.

- Décidément il a réussi à berner tout le monde avec son air gentil et saint ! rigola James. C'est un lève tard aussi. Surtout en vacances. Julie c'est une Potter ne l'oublie pas ! Et Sirius… c'est tout bonnement impensable !

- T'es un Potter et pourtant tu es levé à 6h30 ! T'es malade ?

James éclata de rire.

- Non je ne suis pas malade ! Je vais bien ! Et toi pourquoi t'es déjà levée ?

- Je n'arrivais pas à me rendormir ! Si tu n'es pas malade, pourquoi t'es levé si tôt alors ?

- Pareil que toi !

- Ya une raison à ça ?

- Tu es bien curieuse dis-moi, railla-t-il gentiment.

Lily fit une mimique désolée et détourna la tête. Un silence s'abattit entre eux.

Lily ne savait pas quoi dire. James, quant à lui, réfléchissait. Il était hors de question qu'elle sache pourquoi il n'arrivait plus à dormir. Il était obsédé par elle. Elle pendant cette soirée où elle s'était collée et frottée contre lui.

Toute la nuit, il était hanté par ses formes, ses baisers, ses paroles… Il n'arrivait pas à penser à autre chose. Et tout ce qu'il voulait c'était de l'avoir à nouveau dans ses bras.

Non, il ne fallait pas qu'elle sache ! Elle s'énerverait et préfèrerait retourner à côté, chez les cachalots, plutôt que cohabiter avec un mec qui ne sait pas contrôler ses hormones.

Soudain un miaulement le sortit de ses songes. Rosy était une fois de plus en train de quémander un câlin.

- Elle est folle de toi dis donc, railla Lily.

James éclata de rire et prit Rosy dans ses bras. Elle se pelotonna dans ses bras et ronronna.

- Faut dire qu'elle a une technique imparable. Impossible d'y résister.

- Ah oui ?

- T'as qu'à voir le regard qu'elle me lance, fit-il tout en caressant la petite tête de Rosy. Un petit air de chat malheureux irrésistible. Et son miaulement… ça me déchire le cœur… Hein tu sais comment t'y prendre coquine !

Lily éclata de rire devant la scène. Rosy ronronnait de délice, confortablement installée dans les bras de James. Et lui, il la cajolait et lui parlait tout gentiment.

Au bout d'un moment, James se rendit compte qu'il était observé. Il tourna la tête vers Lily pour croiser son regard chargé de malice.

Il se racla la gorge.

- Vu qu'on a du temps devant nous, on pourrait continuer les cours de piscine ? proposa-t-il.

- Euh… oui, murmura-t-elle, inquiète à l'idée d'être dans l'eau.

- Tu n'as pas à avoir peur tu sais ! Je t'ai promis de faire attention, on ira en douceur.

- Je sais… mais…en fait je t'ai menti !

- A propos de quoi ?

- Je sais nager mais étant petite j'ai failli me noyer … et depuis j'ai peur de l'eau, avoua-t-elle en rougissant de gêne.

James ne savait pas trop quoi dire. Il était surpris mais il comprenait mieux pourquoi elle avait une telle peur de l'eau.

- Tu vas voir, ça viendra petit à petit, dit-il après quelques secondes. Il faut que tu te réhabitues à être dans l'eau et à ne pas paniquer.

Il déposa Rosy par terre, qui miaula de mécontentement, se releva et tendit sa main à Lily. Il l'aida à se mettre debout. Ils allèrent se changer et moins de dix minutes plus tard, ils étaient au sous-sol devant la piscine. Lily regardait la surface de l'eau d'un air terrifié.

James descendit les marches et incita Lily à commencer à descendre.

Elle s'assit sur le bord, ne quittant pas l'eau du regard. James s'avança et la souleva par la taille. Elle poussa un cri apeuré quand elle sentit qu'elle était dans l'eau. Elle s'agrippa à James, ses bras entourant son cou.

- Doucement Lily ! souffla James. J'ai baissé le niveau d'eau. Tu as pieds ici sur toute la largeur. Faut t'habituer pour commencer.

- J'suis un cas désespéré, marmonna-t-elle, toujours agrippée à lui.

James se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas rigoler.

- Vas-y rigole, t'en meure d'envie, gronda-t-elle, vexée.

- En fait c'est surtout de voir la si fière Lily Evans terrifiée.

- Je suis morte de rire !

- Et susceptible en plus ! railla-t-il.

Elle ne dit plus rien. Elle resta accrochée à lui, malgré le fait qu'elle avait pieds. Il la fit marcher un peu pour la rassurer puis au bout de dix minutes, il voulut l'éloigner un peu. Elle cria et enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille. Il frissonna et l'emmena là ou ils avaient pieds.

- James… Arrête j'ai peur… balbutia-t-elle, la tête nichée dans son cou.

- Fais-moi confiance Lily ! Je ne te lâcherais pas. Détends-toi ça ira !

Elle ferma les yeux et se laissa diriger par James.

- Lily pourquoi tu ne veux pas le dire aux autres ? s'enquit-il tandis qu'il continuait à marcher dans l'eau.

- Je ne veux pas qu'on se moque de moi ! murmura-t-elle.

- Ils ne feraient jamais ça.

- S'il te plaît James, ne leur dit rien. Je passe déjà pour une pauvre petite malheureuse à cause des Dursley, je n'ai pas envie d'y rajouter le fait que j'ai peur de l'eau.

- Mais…

- Non ! S'il te plaît !

- Je ne dirai rien Lily mais…

- S'il te plaît…

- Laisse-moi finir Lily ! Premièrement, on ne te considère pas comme une petite malheureuse à cause de ces salopards ! On est furieux contre eux ! Ils n'avaient pas à te traiter de cette façon parce que tu es une sorcière. Deuxièmement pour ce qui est de ta peur de l'eau, crois-tu vraiment qu'on se moquerait de toi ? Moi, que tu considères comme un imbécile qui se moque de tous le monde, est-ce que je me suis moqué de toi ? Lily, on ne t'a pas pris en pitié ! On veut simplement que tu sois heureuse et moi je voudrais t'aider. Une peur n'a rien de stupide ! C'est comme ça et on y peut rien. Tout ce que tu peux faire c'est d'essayer de vaincre cette phobie de l'eau. Et je t'y aiderai, que tu sois d'accord ou pas.

- Tu n'es pas – plus – un imbécile qui se moque de tout le monde, souffla-t-elle doucement.

James sourit et continua de la faire bouger dans l'eau.

- Retire tes jambes Lily ! souffla-t-il.

Il avait de plus en plus de mal à rester de marbre face à la situation.

- Non ! murmura-t-elle.

- Lily…

- Non je ne suis pas prête !

- Ok, haleta-t-il. Mais la prochaine fois pas question de m'avoir. Tu t'accrochera à mes épaules, je te soutiendrai par la taille mais crois-moi tu commencera à nager un peu.

- Sadique !

- Merci !

Finalement il la ramena là ou elle avait pieds. Il retira ses jambes autour de sa taille et la fit marcher.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, il l'aida à sortir de l'eau. Il lui tendit un peignoir et enfila le sien.

Ils montèrent se changer. Quinze minutes plus tard, Lily sortit de sa chambre. Sur le palier elle croisa un garçon. Il était grand, cheveux noirs, yeux marron et avait un grand sourire.

- Oh désolé si je t'ai réveillé ! lui dit-il.

- J'étais déjà réveillée, fit-elle avec un sourire aimable.

- Moi c'est Jérémy, enchanté …euh…

- Lily !

- Jolie prénom, Lily et des yeux magnifiques en plus. Bon je vais m'installer, on se reverra en bas, lui dit-il avec un grand sourire.

Il entra dans la chambre de James et Lily descendit en bas. Elle trouva James, debout, les mains dans les poches, face à la fenêtre.

- James ? appela-t-elle.

Il se retourna. Elle fut tout de suite frappée par son regard triste.

- J'ai croisé un certain Jérémy ! C'est qui ?

- Mon cousin, répondit James sombrement. Le frère de Julie.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ?

- Il s'est invité pour une ou deux semaines !

- Ca n'a pas l'air de te faire plaisir ! constata-t-elle.

- Disons que c'est pas le grand amour entre nous deux ! Tu t'en rendras vite compte !

- Vous vous disputez souvent ?

- Assez oui ! On se voit une fois par an et crois-moi c'est largement suffisant. Bon tu veux faire quelque chose en particulier ?

- Et si on allait à la patinoire ? Ya personne à cette heure ci et je pourrais continuer à t'apprendre !

- Ok. Je vais me changer, mettre trois pantalons au moins !

- Douillet ? le taquina-t-elle.

- Meuh non ! mentit-il.

Il couru à l'étage. Il redescendit cinq minutes plus tard, pas changé.

- J'ai changé d'avis, dit-il pour simple explication.

Lily ne dit rien, se doutant bien qu'il avait dû se rappeler que son cousin était dans sa chambre.

- On y va ?

- Je te suis.

Ils mirent leurs manteaux et sortirent dehors. Ils firent à peine quelques pas qu'ils entendirent une voix derrière eux. Jérémy !

- Je peux me joindre à vous ? Tous les autres dorment alors je vais m'ennuyer tout seul ! fit-il en regardant Lily.

- Bien sur, répondit-elle aussitôt. James…

- Ouais joins toi à nous ça sera sympa, mentit James.

Il ne fit aucun effort pour paraître enthousiasme et Lily le remarqua. Jérémy haussa un sourcil moqueur mais ne dit rien. Il se mit entre les deux et commença à parler avec Lily.

- Tu es à Poudlard aussi ?

- Oui, en sixième année !

- Ah moi je suis allé à Beauxbatons ! Tu es dans quelle maison ?

- Gryffondor !

Et il continua son manège des questions. James fulminait en silence. Il marchait à côté d'eux, sans rien dire. A quoi ça aurait servi de toute façon ? Rien… à part créer des problèmes.

Dix minutes plus tard, ils étaient à la patinoire. Ils prirent des patins et Jérémy entraîna tout de suite Lily sur la piste. James serra les poings et alla s'asseoir dans les gradins.

Son cousin se débrouillait très bien en patinage, comparé à lui. James les regarda d'un œil furieux. C'était devenu une habitude pour Jérémy de piquer les copines de James. Bon, Lily n'est pas sa copine mais il le voudrait bien. Avec Jérémy dans les parages, il n'avait plus beaucoup d'espoir. Même ses amis.

Depuis tout petit, Jérémy lui piquait tous ses amis. Sirius et Remus ne le connaissait pas encore, et malgré lui, James se surprit à ne pas vouloir leur présenter. Il ne voulait pas les perdre.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, il en avait marre de les regarder s'amuser. Il alla rendre ses patins et laissa un mot à la caissière.

- Vous pourrez le donner à la jeune fille rousse là-bas ?

- Oui bien sur ! Comment s'appelle-t-elle ?

- Lily Evans ! Merci ! Au revoir !

Il mit ses chaussures et partit. Il rentra directement chez lui, salua brièvement Sirius, Remus et Julie, qui étaient en train de prendre le petit déjeuner, et descendit au sous sol.

Il alla dans la salle de sport que ses parents avaient aménagés. Son père avait même acheté un produit moldu. Un sac pour taper dessus (Punching-ball). James adorait se défouler dessus, et là il en avait bien besoin. Une demi-heure ! En une demi-heure, Jérémy avait réussi à le faire oublier de Lily.

Il commença à taper, violemment, furieusement, il tapait de plus en plus fort. Pas besoin d'être un génie pour deviner que James imaginait Jérémy à la place du sac.

- James ? appela Sirius. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas mon vieux ?

- Tout va bien, mentit-il en continuant de taper le sac comme un forcené.

- C'est pas beau de mentir tu sais !

- Oh ça va ! s'énerva-t-il. Je te dis que je vais bien !

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? s'étonna son meilleur ami, inquiet par son ton.

- Il me prend que mon merveilleux – note le ton ironique – cousin Jérémy vient d'arriver ! Je ne peux pas l'encadrer, voilà ce qu'il me prend !

- Tu n'auras qu'à l'ignorer ! Ne te mets pas dans un tel état pour ça !

- En une demi-heure, il a réussi à s'arranger pour qu'elle m'oublie !

- Quoi ?

- Lily ! On devait aller à la patinoire tous les deux pour qu'elle continue à m'apprendre ! Monsieur s'est incrusté et au moment où je te parle, ils sont gentiment en train de patiner tous les deux ! Elle m'a oublié ! J'en ai eu marre donc je suis parti !

- Alors c'est ça ! Tu es jaloux !

- Oh ne commence pas à me faire part de tes déductions à la con ! Depuis qu'on est petits, il n'a qu'une idée en tête, me voler tout ce que j'ai !

- Quoi par exemple ?

- Mes amis pour commencer. Tous mes potes d'avant Poudlard, il me les as pris ! Mes petites amies des vacances ! Pas que j'y tenais mais elles finissaient toutes par me quitter pour lui !

- Rassure-moi tu ne crois pas que je pourrais te renier hein ?

- Avec lui dans les parages, je n'ai plus aucune certitude ! Il arrive toujours à ses fins ! Et je peux rien dire sans passer pour un cousin indigne ou un gamin capricieux qui a perdu un jouet !

- Bon sang James ! T'es mon meilleur ami depuis six ans ! Tes parents m'ont pratiquement adopté et tu penses que je pourrais te lâcher comme ça ? Tu t'es cogné la tête ou quoi ?

- Ce n'est pas drôle ! Mais merde ! Au moment où on commence à se rapprocher, voilà qu'il débarque et qu'il l'éloigne de moi ! C'est quoi son problème ? Qu'est-ce que je lui ai fait pour qu'il ait décidé de tout me voler ?

- Je ne sais pas quoi dire James ! Allez viens là haut !

- Non je vais rester ici ! S'ils te demandent – ce dont je doute – tu ne sais pas où je suis ! Fais passer le message à Remus et Julie s'il te plaît !

- Ok. A plus tard ! Et ne t'inquiète pas ! Il lui faudra plus à Lily pour t'oublier.

- Si tu le dis !

Sirius remonta et dit à Remus et Julie de ne pas dire aux autres où se trouvait James.

- Jérémy est là ? Mon frère ? s'étonna Julie.

- Apparemment oui !

- Ca va péter avec James, marmonna-t-elle. Ces deux là se font la guerre depuis qu'on est gosse ! Jérémy a toujours été jaloux de James et donc il s'évertue à lui prendre tout ce qu'il peut !

- Alors c'est vrai ? Ses amis et ses petites amies ?

- Oui, murmura Julie.

- C'est pour ça que James est descendu ? s'enquit Remus.

- Merde ! Jérémy a du faire des siennes avec Lily !

- Ben ils devaient …

Sirius ne put terminer sa phrase car Lily et le fameux Jérémy entrèrent dans la cuisine.

- Salut tous le monde ! James est rentré ? s'enquit Lily.

- Non ! On ne l'a pas vu, mentit Sirius. Vous étiez ensemble ?

- On a été à la patinoire et puis il est parti sur un coup de tête ! leur répondit Jérémy. Salut moi c'est Jérémy ! Ca va p'tite sœur ? sourit-il vers Julie.

- Ca va ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Quel accueil ! Je viens passer quelques jours ici ! Une semaine ou deux pourquoi pas ! Nos parents sont au courant ! Ainsi que ceux de James.

- Ok. Donc voici Sirius et Remus les deux meilleurs amis de James.

Les deux concernés se contentèrent d'hocher la tête. Ce fut donc Jérémy qui fit le premier pas.

- Enchanté les gars !

Sirius lui serra la main, puis Remus. Jérémy commença à essayer de sympathiser avec eux.

- Pour les chambres on s'arrange comment ? s'enquit Julie.

- Je me suis installé dans celle de James. C'est la plus grande !

- Tu lui as demandé son avis au moins ?

- Bien sur ! dit-il d'une voix qui sonna étrangement fausse.

- Ne recommence pas Jérémy ! le menaça-t-elle.

- Oh j'ai même plus le droit de le taquiner ? Pas de ma faute s'il n'a aucun humour ! Tu voudrais que je m'installe où ? Au grenier ?

Lily les laissa discuter entre eux et monta là-haut, voulant vérifier si James n'était pas là ! Elle descendit ensuite à la piscine. Elle allait remonter quand elle entendit un drôle de bruit dans la pièce d'à côté. C'était la salle de sport. Elle s'approcha et entrouvrit la porte.

Elle vit James, en train de taper comme un fou sur un punching-ball.

- James ? appela-t-elle doucement.

Il se figea. Pendant quelques secondes, il ne fit rien. Puis il se retourna et lui fit face.

- Ca va ? s'enquit-elle timidement.

- Très bien pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi tu es parti ?

- J'avais envie de rentrer c'est tout ! mentit-il sans la regarder.

Il se retourna et recommença à taper. Il n'avait aucune envie de parler de ça. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle le prenne – à nouveau – pour un gamin immature et capricieux.

- Je suis désolée ! J'étais censée t'apprendre à patiner et je n'ai pas vu le temps passer ! fit-elle d'une toute petite voix.

- Pas grave !

- Tu es sur que ça va ?

- Très bien !

- Tu montes ? On avait pensé faire une ballade tous ensemble cette aprèm ! Ca serait sympa non ?

- Non c'est bon merci ! Je préfère rester là !

- James…

- Ca ira ! J'ai juste envie d'être seul !

- On pourra y retourner à la patinoire si tu veux ! proposa-t-elle, essayant de le faire parler.

- Ouais si tu veux !

- Te force pas si t'as pas envie hein ! s'écria-t-elle vexée.

Il s'arrêta de taper et se tourna vers elle.

- J'ai envie d'y aller Lily ! Mais…

- Sans lui… Je ne comprends pas que vous ne vous aimez pas tous les deux ! Il est gentil !

- Adorable oui, railla-t-il.

- Oh et puis reste dans ton coin à bouder ! s'énerva-t-elle.

Elle partit en claquant la porte.

_« Bravo James ! T'as gagné le gros lot là ! »_ Et il recommença à se défouler sur son sac.

* * *

_**à suivre…**_

* * *

_Hello tout le monde ! Vous allez bien ?_

_Les choses se gâtent entre les deux loustics. Voici donc le fameux personnage de mon invention ! _

_Désolée mais ce n'est pas Rogue, d'ailleurs il n'apparaît pas du tout dans ma fic ! Ni au début, ni plus tard !_

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu !_

_Gros bisous à tous et à dans deux semaines !_

_Zazo+_

_Mis en ligne le lundi 2 octobre 2006._


	9. Chapter 9

**Désolée, je n'ai pas updaté ma fic, mais la fonction replace ne marchait pas alors j'ai du faire comme si j'updatais pour pouvoir corriger quelques trucs ! Désolée :( Le chapitre 10 sera là lundi prochain !****

* * *

**

** One summer with you**

* * *

**Disclaimer :**

Tout l'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à JkR. Mis à part deux personnages inventés, tous les autres personnages sont à elle.

**Note de moi :**

Wow ! Vraiment j'ai l'impression de me répéter mais Merci beaucoup pour les reviews ! Ca me fait vraiment plaisir ! Que ma fic plaise à autant de monde me touche énormément. Donc pleins de GROS BISOUS à tout le monde !

**Remerciements à :**

**MeLy-cHaN86, Angi, Titliloo, Millou95, Twinzie, Lilli-Puce, Maaaaaaaaaarie, Tinn-Tamm, Popo175, Miss-Black, Lily-joanne, Mahis, Lune, Coco, Ariane Malfoy-Shinigami, Patmola, Tayplayrock, Noriane, Melilune, Abelforth Dumbledore, Lizoune, Titelolo, Lady Ange Shadow, Creme de moshi, Alba toute contente :p (MDR), Lilynatou, l'-Luna-'l, Ginly, Arie-Evans, WiwiLovesHoggys, Malfoy4ever, Periculum, 'Clochett', Viviane, Hindouch, MissButterfly22, Meiko-chan, Lisianne Black, Mlle.prongs, Jalie, Flo-Fol-Œil, Batyliam** (pour ses trois reviews), **Mini Mc Go** (pour ses deux reviews), **Miss JaD et Fwiz-lemon** (pour ses deux reviews)

BONNE LECTURE !

* * *

oOo **Chapitre 9** oOo

* * *

Heureusement, Lily n'était pas si énervée qu'elle l'avait laissé paraître. Le soir même, après leurs ballades –sans James–, elle lui avait parlé comme si de rien n'était.

Dire qu'il était soulagé était un euphémisme. Maintenant, il restait le problème 'Jérémy'. Il prit sur lui pour rester calme et ne rien dire. Sirius l'y aidait. Il lui parlait, rigolait avec lui en ignorant totalement ou presque Jérémy.

James savait que si Sirius réagissait comme ça c'était pour lui. Il ne parlait avec Jérémy que par politesse ou pour répondre à une question. Sinon il ne faisait aucun effort. Remus non plus d'ailleurs. Il lui parlait mais sans plus.

Intérieurement, James jubilait. Il avait deux de ses meilleurs amis près de lui et il était quasiment sur que jamais ils choisiraient son cousin plutôt que lui.

Quasiment car malgré tout, un doute subsistait. Comme un réflexe des années passées. Jérémy lui prenait absolument tout donc il avait quand même peur. Mais il faisait style de rien.

En ce moment, ils étaient tous dans la cuisine en train de déjeuner.

- Bon sinon alors pour dormir comment on fait ? s'enquit Julie.

- C'est déjà réglé ça soeurette ! fit Jérémy.

- Tu t'es installé sans demander donc non ce n'est pas réglé !

- Laisse tomber Julie ! fit James. S'il veut ma chambre, il peut la prendre !

Un silence suivit sa phrase. James observa les réactions. Lily semblait étonnée, Remus était choqué, Sirius était furieux tandis que Julie semblait désolée.

Seul Jérémy affichait un petit sourire en coin. Celui que James détestait par-dessus tout ! Il était annonciateur de mauvais coups. Pas ceux du genre maraudeurs non… ceux du genre _'Première étape réussie… prépare toi pour la suite !'_.

- C'est _si_ gentil de ta part cousin ! railla Jérémy. J'accepte avec plaisir alors !

Les conversations reprirent suite à cette « offre ». A la fin du repas, James monta directement pour prendre ses affaires dans sa chambre.

Il prit sa malle et y fourra ses affaires. Sirius ne tarda pas à le rejoindre.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend bon sang ? attaqua-t-il, à peine entré dans la chambre.

- Quoi ?

- _Quoi_ ! Tu te fous de moi ? Tu lui laisses ta chambre comme ça ? Faut te battre bordel ! C'est _TA_ chambre ! Il a qu'à s'installer ailleurs !

- Ce n'est qu'une chambre Sir' ! Je vais aller m'installer dans le grenier. Il est aménagé et au moins j'y serais tranquille !

- James écoute moi ! Si tu veux qu'il arrête de tout te voler, il faut que tu arrêtes de t'effacer ! Là tu lui as laissé ta chambre, c'est une victoire pour lui. Il faut que tu te battes ! T'es un maraudeur ou une chiffe molle ?

James tourna la tête vers son meilleur ami avec un sourire en coin.

- Je suis un maraudeur !

- Plus fort, j'n'ai pas bien entendu ! insista Sirius.

- Je suis un maraudeur, dit James avec force.

- Plus fort Jamesie !

- JE SUIS UN MARAUDEUR !

Sirius lui fit un grand sourire.

- Bien ! Alors à partir de maintenant, tu ne te laisses pas faire ! C'est bien compris ?

- Reçu cinq sur cinq !

- Parfait ! Tu vas voir ! On va lui faire passer l'envie de s'en prendre à toi !

Ils éclatèrent de rire. Puis, Sirius l'aida à prendre toutes ses affaires et les monter dans le grenier.

oOo

_**Pendant ce temps là,**_

Juste après le dîner, tandis que James et Sirius étaient montés, Jérémy était sorti pour fumer une cigarette.

Il réfléchissait à cette première journée. Il commençait à prendre ses repères.

Il savait qu'en ce moment James était en train de prendre ses affaires. Il était encore surpris de la facilité avec laquelle il avait obtenu la chambre de son cousin.

En temps normal, celui-ci aurait gueulé son mécontentement. Il aurait crié que c'était sa chambre. Mais là, il lui la laissait comme ça. Malgré l'évidence même que ça ne lui faisait pas plaisir.

Il fit un petit sourire en songeant que sa réaction venait sans doute de la rouquine. Lily ! Jérémy devait bien avouer qu'elle était jolie. Mais c'était surtout ses magnifiques yeux émeraude qui faisaient son charme.

Sinon, il n'était pas vraiment fan des tâches de rousseur.

_« Je ferai avec »_ songea-t-il avec un rictus amusé.

Il tirait sur sa cigarette quand Julie le rejoignit sur la terrasse.

- Il faut qu'on parle, dit-elle d'un seul coup.

- Oh et de quoi ?

- Ne joue pas à ça avec moi Jérémy ! Je sais ce que tu essayes de faire mais cette fois ci je ne te laisserai pas faire !

- Mais faire quoi ? s'enquit-il faussement innocent.

- Jérémy, je te préviens ! Ne t'approche pas trop près de Remus et Sirius ! James tient à eux ! Et encore plus à Lily ! Elle, c'est SA Lily ! On essaye de les mettre ensemble alors ne viens pas tout gâcher à cause de ta jalousie maladive.

- Jaloux ? Mais de quoi ? s'écria-t-il en crachant sa fumée.

- De James bien sur ! De qui d'autres ? Depuis qu'on est gosse tu lui vole tout ce à quoi il tient ! Ses amis, ses jouets et même ses petites amies !

- Me fait pas rire ! Elles n'étaient que des poupées pour lui ! ricana-t-il d'un air mauvais.

- Parce qu'elles étaient plus pour toi peut-être ? railla-t-elle.

Jérémy ne su quoi répondre. Il se leva et lui face furieusement.

- Je ne suis pas jaloux de James ! Pourquoi je le serai ? Donne moi une seule raison pour laquelle je serai jaloux !

- Parce qu'il a la faculté de se faire vite des amis. Il est gentil, beau et drôle ! Et toi, tu n'as ramassé que ses miettes à lui ! Mais ne t'approche pas des ses amis là et de Lily, Jérémy ! C'est un conseil que je te donne !

- Sinon quoi ? Et puis elle n'a pas l'air d'être dégoûtée par ma présence _sa_ Lily ! ricana-t-il.

- T'es vraiment aveugle ! Elle ne te voit que comme le cousin de James ! Elle l'aime lui ! Pas toi !

- Alors pourquoi ils ne sont pas ensemble s'ils s'aiment tant ? railla-t-il.

- Question de temps. Je te préviens en tout cas, James ne dit rien pour le moment mais arrivera un moment où il en aura marre ! Tu risques de t'en prendre une, voir même plusieurs !

- Et tu savoureras le spectacle j'imagine, dit-il sombrement.

- Ne me dis pas que tu es jaloux de ça aussi ? s'agaça-t-elle. Je ne l'aime pas plus que toi !

- Ah ouais ? Tu t'entends mieux avec lui ! Tu passes beaucoup de temps avec lui, et tu te confies même à lui !

- Jérémy, James est mon cousin. Tu es mon frère ! Et puis tu n'étais pas trop intéressé pour parler avec moi ! Tu t'en sers pour causer du tord à James. Il ne t'a rien fait !

- Je ne suis pas jaloux ! s'entêta-t-il.

- Alors s'il te plaît Jérémy, ne tente rien avec Lily ! Il l'aime vraiment tu sais ! Il est fou d'elle depuis sa 1ère année à Poudlard !

- A ce point là ?

- Oui !

- Pauvre chou c'est dur la vie ! railla-t-il, sarcastique.

- Jérémy… soupira-t-elle.

- C'est bon je ne ferais rien ! Ne t'inquiète pas ! Il peut la garder sa Lily si tu y tiens !

- Ne me mens pas Jérémy !

- Je ne mens pas ! Je suis tout à fait sérieux ! Si ça peut te faire plaisir je ne tenterais rien !

- Merci ! Mais je te surveillerais quand même !

Elle le planta là, et rentra à l'intérieur. Jérémy resta dehors. Il écrasa sa clope par terre et en ralluma une tout de suite derrière.

Sa sœur avait toujours été proche de James. Ils rigolaient, parlaient ensemble, le faisant se sentir de trop depuis longtemps.

Il songea que s'il voulait réussir son plan, il faudrait être rusé et très discret.

oOo

_**Le lendemain matin,** _

Ils étaient tous dans la cuisine en train de prendre leur petit déjeuner. Sirius s'amusait avec Remus et Julie. Jérémy parlait avec Lily. Seul James ne parlait pas. A vrai dire, voir Lily et Jérémy rigoler ensemble l'énervait plus que tout.

- Et si on allait tous se baigner ? proposa Julie.

Remus, Sirius et Jérémy furent partant. Lily s'était raidie, ce qui n'échappa pas à James.

- Allez viens Lily ! proposa Jérémy.

- No…Non allez-y j'ai pas très envie de me baigner, balbutia-t-elle.

- Tu es sûre ? insista-t-il avec une moue déçue.

- Oui allez-y ! Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi !

- Mais…

- Elle te dit qu'elle n'a pas envie ! C'est si dur que ça à comprendre ? railla soudain James.

- C'est à Lily que je parle Jamesie, range tes griffes ! rigola Jérémy.

James serra les poings.

- Allez Lily ! Je te promets qu'on n'essayera pas de te couler ! Enfin pas trop longtemps, rajouta-t-il pour rigoler.

Il lui prit la main et essaya de la tirer vers le sous sol. Elle continua à dire qu'elle ne voulait pas mais c'était comme s'il ne l'entendait pas.

- Lâche là ! ordonna sèchement James.

Il s'était levé et faisait face à son cousin. Les poings serrés, il le défiait du regard.

- Mais c'est qu'il est prêt à mordre, railla Jérémy.

- Non ça c'est ma spécialité, s'exclama Remus, faussement indigné.

Jérémy ne releva pas tandis que James et Sirius le regardaient bizarrement. C'était extrêmement rare que Remus plaisante sur sa condition. Julie, qui savait également, avait l'air un peu surprise mais elle était plus focalisée sur l'échange James-Jérémy. Lily les fixait craintivement. On aurait dit qu'ils étaient prêts à se jeter l'un sur l'autre.

- Tu es sûre Lily ? insista Jérémy auprès de Lily.

- Oui, murmura-t-elle.

- Ok. Mais tu vas faire quoi en attendant ? Tu veux que je…

- T'occupe on trouvera quelque chose à faire ! intervint James.

- Tu viens Jérémy ? appela Remus.

- Je t'ai déjà dit que tu pouvais m'appeler Jérèm' !

- J'y penserais ! On se rejoins en bas dans 5 minutes, le temps de se changer !

Il lâcha le poignet de Lily, jeta un regard moqueur à James et monta se changer. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous en bas.

- Pourquoi tu fais ça James ? s'enquit Lily.

- Je fais quoi ?

- T'es si méchant avec ton cousin !

- C'est moi qui… Non mais je rêve ! bougonna-t-il.

Il retourna s'asseoir à table. Lily se mit en face de lui, l'air décidé.

- Ecoute je sais qu'il te provoque, je ne suis ni sourde, ni aveugle, mais qu'est-ce qu'il a fait pour que tu le déteste autant ? Et puis Remus et Sirius restent froid avec lui ! Ils ne cherchent pas à sympathiser plus que ça !

- Ce sont mes amis, pas les siens !

- On dirait un gamin capricieux là !

- Tu ne peux pas comprendre Lily ! murmura-t-il sombrement.

- Explique moi alors !

- Depuis qu'on est petit, entre Jérémy et moi c'est la guerre. Tous les coups sont permis. Il m'a volé tout ce que à quoi je tenais !

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Mes amis ! Chaque année, je devais m'en faire des nouveaux. Les seuls que j'ai réussi à garder depuis Poudlard, ce sont Sirius, Remus et Peter. Parce qu'il ne les avait jamais rencontré. Pareil pour mes petites amies ! Chaque été, chaque fille finissait par me quitter pour lui ! Mes jouets, mes objets préférés, mon balai, tout y est passé ! Il me prenait tout et dès que j'avais le malheur de dire quelque chose je passais soit pour le cousin indigne ou un gamin capricieux comme tu l'as si bien dit !

- Vous étiez jeunes James ! objecta-t-elle.

- La dernière fois c'était l'année dernière pourtant ! Je devais aller à un match de quidditch avec mon père et monsieur s'est arrangé pour prendre ma place ! Il déteste le quidditch ! Comme je te l'ai dit tous les coups sont permis ! S'il te parle c'est uniquement pour me provoquer ! Il te veut dans le seul but de voir ma réaction !

- On est amis rien de plus ! Il ne veut pas dans le sens que tu dis. Et quand bien même il me voudrait comme ça, il n'y arrivera pas ! Ce n'est qu'un ami ! affirma-t-elle avec force.

- Si tu le dis, soupira James.

- Tu n'as pas l'air convaincu.

- Il arrive toujours à ses fins ! La preuve ! En deux jours il a réussi à te faire rire ou simplement sourire ! Moi ça m'a pris trois ans rien que pour tu me parle sans m'insulter, marmonna-t-il en se levant.

Lily ne répondit pas. Au fond d'elle, elle savait qu'il n'avait pas tord. C'était seulement depuis le début de l'été, qu'ils étaient amis. Alors que Jérémy et elle s'étaient tout de suite bien entendu.

- James ! s'écria-t-elle alors qu'il allait partir.

Il se retourna face à elle.

- Ca te dirait qu'on aille se promener ? proposa-t-elle doucement.

- Oui bien sur ! dit-il en souriant faiblement.

Il mit sa veste et aida Lily à enfiler son manteau.

- Tu veux aller quelque part en particulier ?

- Si tu me faisais visiter les environs ?

- Bien sur !

- Faudrait prévenir les autres ! Je vais leur dire !

James la retint par le poignet et leur laissa un mot.

- Ils seront prévenus dès qu'ils remonteront ! Allez viens !

Ils allèrent du côté moldu, se balader dans un parc tout en se taquinant gentiment. Pour James, c'était un soulagement. La complicité qui s'était installée entre elle et lui était toujours là.

- On est juste à côté de la patinoire, ça te dit ? proposa Lily.

- Euh… ouais. Je vais encore me ridiculiser mais bon… le ridicule ne tue pas ! termina-t-il en souriant.

- Tu serais déjà mort depuis longtemps sinon ! railla-t-elle.

- Eh tu insinues que je suis ridicule ?

- C'est toi qui l'as dit, pas moi ! rigola-t-elle.

Il éclata de rire et allèrent mettre leurs patins. Elle l'entraîna sur la piste en le tenant par les mains.

- Tu sais… commença-t-elle alors qu'ils patinaient doucement.

James releva la tête avec un air interrogatif.

- Je te préfère nettement comme tu es maintenant !

- Hein ?

- Gentil, agréable, drôle et mature !

James lui fit un sourire, touché. Il lâcha un petit merci gêné et ils continuèrent à patiner.

Ils y passèrent deux bonnes heures en rigolant comme des fous. Ils sortirent de la piste et décidèrent d'aller se poser quelques minutes sur les gradins.

- Qu'est-ce que tu penses de Lily-Mimi ? s'enquit-il soudain.

- Hein ?

- Tu n'aimes pas Lily Jolie donc je t'en cherche un autre !

Elle éclata de rire sous les yeux ravis de James. Il adorait la voir rire.

- Alors ? insista-t-il.

- Hum trop banal !

- Bon…euh… Lily-Honey ?

- Non ! Je n'aime pas le miel !

- Lily paradis ?

- Tu n'as pas mieux ? le taquina-t-elle.

- Bon tu veux jouer à ça ! Lily rabougri !

Elle écarquilla les yeux sous la surprise et le regarda bizarrement.

- Lily bouffi ? tenta-t-il en souriant.

- C'est méchant ! se plaignit-elle.

- Lily carie ! Lily harpie ! Lily hystérie ! Lily dent jaunis ! Lily ahurie !

- Arrête je suis pas comme ça ! s'écria-t-elle avec une moue boudeuse.

- Lily Pissenlit ! s'esclaffa-t-il.

Elle réprima un sourire amusé et l'ignora complètement.

- J'ai trouvé ! s'exclama-t-il soudain.

Lily ne put l'ignorer et se tourna vers lui, inquiète du surnom qu'il pouvait lui donner.

- Lily-Sweety !

- J'ai l'air d'un bonbon ? s'enquit-elle faussement vexée.

James éclata de rire.

- C'est mignon non ?

- Ouais, maugréa-t-elle. C'est le mieux de tous !

- Surnom adopté ! Au moins tu ne peux plus rien dire tu as donné ton accord !

Ils finirent par rentrés, épuisés mais encore secoués de fous rires incontrôlables.

- Enfin ! On commençait à s'inquiéter ! s'exclama Jérémy dès qu'ils furent à l'intérieur du chalet.

- Le « on » nous inclus Jérèm' ? ironisa Julie.

Sirius étouffa un petit rire tandis que Remus haussa un sourcil moqueur. Lily raconta leur ballade tandis que James lança un sourire moqueur à Jérémy.

Celui-ci, pour se venger, accapara Lily pendant toute l'après midi. Il lui demandait de lui parler du monde moldu, car il était 'soi-disant' fasciné par leurs cultures.

Tout ça, bien sur, sous l'œil rageur de James.

* * *

_A suivre…_

* * *

_Et voilà le chapitre 9 ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu !_

_Le chapitre 10 sera là dans deux semaines. Pour tout dire, il n'est même pas commencé encore ! Et là, comme je reprends mes études, j'aurais forcément moins de temps. Bon c'est par correspondance mais il faut quand même que je bosse lol _

_Donc, je ferais mon possible pour ne pas trop vous faire attendre !_

_Gros bisous à tout le monde !_

_Zazo+_

_Mis en ligne le lundi 16 octobre 2006_


	10. Chapter 10

**One summer with you**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer :**

Tout l'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à JkR. Mis à part deux personnages inventés, tous les autres personnages sont à elle.

**Note de moi :**

On dit que la plus grande récompense pour les auteurs et auteuz sur ce sont les reviews ! C'est vrai. Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point toutes vos reviews me font chaud au cœur ! Sincèrement MERCI BEAUCOUP ! Je sais que je me répète mais bon JE VOUS AIME !

**Remerciements à : **

**Angi, Twinzie, Maily lily, Tinn-Tamm, Miss JaD, Millou95, Maude, Lily-joanne, Mlle.prongs, Mahis, Patmola, Hindouch, Noriane, Batyliam, Titelolo, Abelforth Dumbledore, Lilynatou, Lizoune, Stéfie, l'-Luna-'l, Rebecca-Black, Wiwi, Miss Hell Black, Malfoy4ever, Ariane Malfoy-Shinigami, Viviane, Jenny, Lady Ange Shadow, Melilune, Popo175, Ginly, Gégé, Samnina, MissButterfly22, Jojo Potter, Mini Mc Go, Chaton Weasley, Lisianne Black, Fwiz-lemon, 'Clochett', Albaa...tros, Periculum, Lauralavoiepelletier, Audrey, DarkyAnge, oOmarieOo, Elo, Rumors of Angels, Malicia et Alicia, Margaux R. **(la réponse est écrite dans le chapitre 2) **et Gros-zibouss.**

Mention spéciale à** Chaton Weasley **pour ses 9 reviews. Ca me fait toujours bizarre quand quelqu'un prend le temps de reviewer tous les chapitres manqués. Vraiment merci à toi !

**Message spécial : **Toi, Oh toi fan déchaînée. Toi qui a oublié de te connecter ou simplement mettre ton pseudo... Toi qui essayait (peut-être) de passer inaperçue... C'est râté... Car sache que je t'ai reconnue... Oui oui tu es ma fan la plus déchaînée, la fan suprême de Rogue (Il est toujours dans ton lit au fait ? lol), je ne pouvais pas ne pas te reconnaître. Enfin bref, tu me fait toujours autant rire (VIVE LES TANARDS) et MERCI d'être ma fan déchaînée number one ! Gros zibou ptite miss !

**¤ Sinon, désolée pour le faux updatage de ma fic lundi dernier. Comme je l'ai mis en gras tout en haut du chapitre 9, la fonction 'Replace' ne marchait pas snif donc j'y ai été obligée... Vraiment, je suis désolée ! ¤**

**BONNE LECTURE !**

**

* * *

**

oOo **Chapitre 10** oOo

* * *

_**Deux jours plus tard, **_

Aujourd'hui, c'était un jour spécial. Jérémy l'avait bien remarqué mais il n'arrivait pas à savoir pourquoi.

Ils paraissaient tous au bord de la crise de nerf. James et Sirius tournaient autour d'un Remus extrêmement pâle. Julie et Lily le couvaient comme un enfant malade. Elles lui proposaient sans cesse à manger ou à boire.

Agacé de ne pas comprendre, il leur demanda carrément.

- Bon qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Julie et Lily furent les seules à lever la tête. Lily ne répondit pas, elle se mordit la lèvre et reporta son attention sur Remus.

- Rien du tout, mentit Julie.

- Bien sur, railla-t-il. Depuis hier soir, vous êtes tous bizarre.

- Mêle toi de ce qui te regarde, marmonna James.

Remus se pencha vers Sirius et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille. Celui-ci fit une grimace et se pencha à son tour vers James.

- Merde… souffla-t-il.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'inquiéta Lily.

Les garçons se regardèrent, semblant chercher une solution. Puis, Sirius se pencha à nouveau vers James.

- Non ! fit-il furieusement. Hors de question !

- C'est le seul moyen Prongs ! On ne peut pas prendre ce risque !

James serra les poings et hocha la tête.

- Quel risque ? demanda Jérémy.

A ce moment là, la sonnette retentit. Voyant que personne ne voulait y aller, Jérémy se leva et y alla.

- Bien, fit Sirius. Les filles, ce soir, il faut que vous occupiez Jérémy. On ne peut pas prendre le risque qu'il découvre pour Remus ! Nous, on a la cave et avec le sort d'insonorisation, ça ira mais il ne faut pas que Jérémy veuille savoir ce qu'on trafique en bas !

- Comment ça, vous ça ira ? demanda Lily. Vous ne comptez quand même pas passer la nuit avec Remus quand même ? Excuse-moi Remus mais…

- Je suis dangereux je sais, souffla celui-ci, en lui offrant un doux sourire compréhensif.

- Arrête tes conneries Moony ! fit Sirius en le regardant sévèrement.

Puis il se tourna vers James avec une question dans le regard. Celui-ci hocha la tête.

- Lily… il faudra nous promettre de ne rien répéter… A personne, ok ?

- Bien sur !

Julie se leva et alla s'assurer que Jérémy était toujours à la porte d'entrée.

- Voila… James et moi – et Peter aussi – on ne risque rien avec Remus.

- Mais…

- Lily, on est des animagus, fit James en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

- Vous… Vous… QUOI ?

- Moins fort ! chuchota Sirius en lui faisant les gros yeux.

Il jeta un coup d'œil vers la porte où était parti Jérémy.

- Tu as très bien entendu ! Voila pourquoi on ne risque rien ! fit-il une fois qu'il fut rassuré.

- Mais… Comment vous…

Elle ne put continuer sa phrase, car Jérémy et Julie entrèrent dans la pièce.

- On a pleins de gâteaux ! C'est des enfants qui faisaient de la vente au porte à porte ! fit-il.

Julie regarda Remus.

- Tu en veux un Rem' ?

- Non merci, souffla-t-il. Je préférerais aller m'allonger un peu.

Il se releva et Sirius passa son bras autour de sa taille, pour le soutenir. De son côté, James descendit à la cave.

Il s'occupa de retirer les derniers meubles restants. Lily l'y rejoignit. Sans dire un mot, elle l'aida à vider la pièce.

James voyait bien qu'elle mourrait d'envie de lui poser des questions mais qu'elle n'osait pas. A vrai dire, il ne savait pas trop quoi dire de plus.

Il avait un peu peur qu'elle l'engueule. Alors, il ne dit rien. Il se contenta de retirer les meubles.

- Depuis combien de temps ? s'enquit-elle soudain.

James s'arrêta.

- On a commencé en deuxième année… et on a finalement réussi en cinquième !

Lily ne put répondre tellement elle était sous le choc. Elle semblait prendre conscience de leur niveau pour arriver à devenir des animagi à seulement quinze ans. C'était tout bonnement extraordinaire.

- Si le professeur McGonagall savait ça, fit-elle avec un sourire amusé.

- Elle nous ferait renvoyer illico ! Et un aller simple à Azkaban !

- Je ne pense pas ! Elle vous adore. Bon peut être qu'elle vous punirait mais au fond, elle serait extrêmement fière !

James haussa les épaules, peu convaincu. Il lui lança un regard perçant.

- Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, lui dit-elle, comprenant pourquoi il la regardait. Je ne dirai rien à personne ! Je te le jure !

- Merci.

Rassuré, il se remit au travail.

- Dis-moi… tes parents sont au courant ?

- Pour Sirius, Peter et moi, non. Pour Remus oui ! Je leur ai dit en troisième année.

- Ils ont réagis comment ?

- D'après toi ? Ils ne m'ont pas interdit de le voir, bien au contraire. Ils avaient l'air ravis que ça ne change rien pour moi. Enfin, dans le sens où il restait un de mes meilleurs amis. Bien sur, ils m'ont sortis les recommandations de base. Sois prudent les soirs de pleine lune, ne t'approche pas de lui et surtout… SURTOUT ne vas pas dans la forêt interdite ! finit-il en riant.

- Et ça pas que les soirs de pleine lune. La forêt interdite est dangereuse, fit Lily, avec son ton de préfète.

- Pas tant que ça… bon d'accord les centaures ne sont pas vraiment hospitaliers… mais on n'a jamais eu de problème ! Et pourtant, chaque mois, on y est ! Et puis on y va aussi hors pleine lune, de temps en temps pour se détendre.

- C'est vrai qu'elle détend énormément, ironisa-t-elle.

James éclata de rire.

- Non mais c'est vrai ! Moi, rien que son nom me fiche la chair de poule ! J'suis sûre que c'est pour jouer les mecs forts et surs d'eux que vous y allez !

- Non, sinon on s'en vanterait ! On y va parce qu'on aime y aller ! C'est marrant et crois-le ou non mais nous, ça nous détends.

Lily secoua la tête, amusée, et continua de l'aider à déplacer les meubles.

- Et tu te transformes en quel animal ?

- J'étais sur que tu me poserais la question ! fit-il en riant.

- Allez te fais pas prier, dis-moi s'il te plaît !

Il se retourna face à elle et croisa les bras sur son torse.

- Toi qui es si intelligente, tu n'as qu'à deviner !

Elle lui tira la langue et le fixa pendant quelques secondes.

- Un coq ?

Il écarquilla les yeux, choqué. Lily éclata de rire devant sa mine.

- Pourquoi un coq ? Je ressemble à un coq ? s'écria-t-il.

- Je… non… mais… balbutia-t-elle entre deux fous rires. Tu… Tu es fier comme un coq…

- Bref c'est pas ça ! fit-il, boudeur.

Lily finit par calmer son fou rire. Elle l'observa encore une fois.

- Non je ne vois pas… j'ai peur de dire encore une bêtise ! Allez montre moi !

- Ok… euh… recule toi par contre !

- T'es si imposant que ça ? s'enquit-elle, amusée.

- On peut dire que oui !

Il se recula encore un peu puis il ferma les yeux. Quelques secondes plus tard, Lily eut le souffle coupé. Devant elle, se tenait un cerf.

Ses bois n'étaient pas encore très grands mais il était quand même imposant.

Elle s'approcha de l'animal, le fixant du regard et tendit sa main en avant. Le cerf s'avança légèrement et pencha la tête en avant.

Lily eut un grand sourire quand elle sentit un souffle chaud sur sa paume. Elle retira sa main pour la poser sur la tête de l'animal.

Puis, sans crier gare, le cerf disparut pour laisser place à James. Celui-ci semblait attendre la réaction de Lily.

- Wow… je… Wow c'est… je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à ça !

James lui sourit, ne sachant pas quoi dire.

- Mais… Le cerf… ça correspond à quoi ?

James ne put s'empêcher de rougir.

- Euh… je sais pas trop… c'est Sirius le spécialiste de ça !

- Il a bien dû te le dire non ?

- Si…

- Allez dis-moi !

- La virilité, marmonna-t-il.

Il continua de ranger la cave, pour dissimuler sa gêne. Lily ne dit rien. Elle semblait amusée par sa gêne mais elle ne voulait pas le vexer en insistant.

Ils échangèrent quelques paroles, mais la plupart du temps, leurs esprits étaient trop occupés à penser à la pleine lune.

oOo

James alla chercher Remus et Sirius une heure avant le coucher du soleil. Julie avait fait en sorte que Jérémy ne remarque pas que les garçons allaient dans la cave.

Elle l'avait occupé dans la cuisine, prétendant qu'elle avait besoin de son avis pour savoir ce qu'ils allaient manger ce soir.

- Où ils sont ? s'enquit-il, intrigué.

- Oh ils sont déjà partis, répondit Julie.

- Ils le font souvent ? Je veux dire… partir tous les trois !

- Au moins une fois par mois. Parfois plus ! Ils ont besoin de se retrouver tous les trois de temps en temps.

- Même quand l'un deux est malade ?

- Ils ont faillis annuler mais Remus a insisté, mentit-elle.

Intérieurement, Julie était très mal à l'aise. Elle détestait mentir, en plus à son propre frère. Mais, connaissant sa jalousie envers James, il s'empresserait de tout raconter aux parents de James. Rien que pour lui causer du tort.

Elle en avait marre de cette gue-guerre entre ces deux là. Elle savait, qu'au fond, elle ne connaissait pas les vraies raisons de la jalousie de Jérémy. Elle doutait sincèrement que ce soit dû au physique et à la côte de popularité de son cousin.

Du moins, elle l'espérait.

- Enfin bref ! Ce soir, on est que tous les trois. On pourrait… je sais pas moi… sortir ?

- Sortir ? Où ?

- On pourrait aller manger au restaurant ?

- Faut voir si Lily est partante !

- Je suis sur que oui ! Je vais lui demander !

- Elle est dans sa chambre !

- Ok !

Jérémy sortit de la cuisine. Aussitôt, Julie fonça vers la cave. Elle dévala les escaliers et frappa à la porte.

Ce fut James qui vint ouvrir la porte.

- Julie ? Un problème ?

- C'est pour prévenir que Jérémy nous a invité au resto ce soir !

- Hein ?

- Lily, Jérém' et moi, on va manger au restaurant.

James parut sur le point d'exploser. Il semblait vraiment fou de rage.

- Julie…

- Je voulais juste vous prévenir. Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne laisserai pas Lily toute seule avec lui !

- Ah ? Corrige-moi si je me trompe… tu es ici ?

- Euh…oui…

- Lily, elle est là haut ?

- Oui…

- Et lui, il est où ?

- Oh mince…

Julie se mordit la lèvre devant la mine furax de son cousin.

- Euh… bah… je vais y aller hein ? Tchao !

Elle remonta là haut en courant.

oOo

_**Le soir, **_

Jérémy, Julie et Lily rentraient du restaurant. Julie parlait avec son frère, tandis que Lily paraissait ailleurs. Comme durant toute la soirée.

Elle n'avait pratiquement pas participé aux conversations. Elle ne cessait de penser à Remus, Sirius et James.

Elle s'inquiétait pour Remus bien sur. Mais aussi pour les deux autres garçons. Elle craignait que quelque chose se passe mal et qu'ils soient blessés.

Silencieusement, elle les suivit dans le salon. Jérémy s'installa dans le canapé, tandis que Lily s'assit sur un fauteuil. Julie s'absenta quelques secondes, mais Lily ne s'en était pas aperçue.

Elle revint avec du café chaud. Elle en servit une tasse à son frère, une à Lily et en prit une pour elle-même.

A peine quelques minutes après que Jérémy ait bu son café, il s'effondra sur le canapé. Assise sur le deuxième fauteuil, Julie se releva et, avec sa baguette et le sort 'Wingardium Leviosa', elle transporta son frère dans sa chambre.

Quand elle redescendit, elle vit que Lily était toujours dans la même posture. Assise sur le fauteuil, le regard vide.

- Lily ? appela-t-elle.

Celle-ci sursauta. Elle fit un sourire désolé à Julie puis fronça les sourcils.

- Où est Jérémy ? s'enquit-elle.

- Je lui ai donné une potion de sommeil et là il dort comme un bienheureux dans son lit.

- Quoi ? Mais…

- La potion fera effet jusqu'à demain matin. Logiquement jusqu'à environ 9h du matin. Il n'y a plus aucune chance qu'il découvre quoi que ce soit !

- Ton propre frère ! T'as pas honte ? s'écria-t-elle avec un sourire amusé.

- Hum… laisse-moi réfléchir… non, termina-t-elle en riant.

Lily lui sourit en retour. Mais son sourire s'effaça quand elle repensa aux garçons. Elle avait tellement peur pour eux.

Julie devina ses pensées. Elle s'agenouilla devant elle en lui tapotant la main.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Lily. Je suis sûre que tout se passe bien !

- Je sais… C'est juste que…

- C'est plus fort que toi ?

Lily hocha la tête.

- Dis-moi, tu t'inquiètes pour qui au juste ? Remus ? Sirius ? Ou _James_ ? s'amusa-t-elle en insistant bien sur le dernier prénom.

Lily rougit violemment, attrapa un coussin du canapé et lui balança dans la figure. S'en suivit une bataille en bonne et due forme. Cela les détendait de faire ça, elle pensait à autre chose et cela leur faisait du bien.

Lily jeta son oreiller et attaqua Julie en la chatouillant.

Julie abdiqua au bout de dix minutes. Toutes les deux mortes de rire, elles essayaient de reprendre leurs souffles.

Elles se mirent chacune sur un fauteuil, s'emmitouflèrent dans des couvertures et commencèrent à parler, histoire de passer le temps.

oOo

_**Le lendemain matin, **_

Ce fut un rayon de soleil qui réveilla Lily en sursaut. Elle regarda autour d'elle, l'air perdue. Julie était allongée sur le canapé tandis qu'elle-même était recroquevillée dans un fauteuil.

Elle se leva, laissant tomber la couverture à ses pieds. Elle descendit à la cave et frappa doucement à la porte.

Ce fut James qui lui ouvrit. Elle fut choquée par sa mine pâle et ses cernes. Elle l'examina de haut en bas et poussa un cri de surprise en voyant du sang sur son bras droit.

- Lily ?

- Oh Seigneur… Tu vas bien ? s'écria-t-elle.

Elle posa instinctivement sa main sur le bras du jeune homme, juste à côté de la blessure.

- Oui… Oui ça va Lily… t'inquiète pas, ça a toujours l'air plus grave que ça ne l'est réellement, fit-il doucement.

Mais Lily ne l'écouta pas, elle se pencha et inspecta la blessure. Le tissu de son t-shirt était déchiré.

- Je soignerai ça plus tard Lily… Où est Jérémy ?

- Il dort ! D'après Julie, il devrait dormir encore quelques heures.

- Comment ça se fait ?

- Elle lui a donné une potion de sommeil. James, laisse-moi regarder ta blessure !

- Je la soignerai plus tard c'est promis. Vu que Jérémy dort, on va en profiter pour amener Remus dans son lit.

Aussitôt Lily entra à l'intérieur. Elle vit tout de suite Sirius penché au dessus de Remus. Celui-ci était emmitouflé dans une couverture et était encore plus pâle que James.

- Comment va-t-il ? s'enquit-elle, la mine anxieuse.

- Ca va, murmura Sirius. Prêt Rem ? Je vais te porter jusque là haut !

Remus hocha légèrement la tête puis il tendit les bras. Lily dû se mordre les lèvres pour s'empêcher de dire quoi que ce soit à la vue du sang.

Sirius le souleva délicatement et le cala contre son torse. Remus enroula ses bras autour de lui et enfouit sa tête dans le cou de son ami.

Lily ne put s'empêcher de penser que Sirius pouvait être doux et attentionné quand il le voulait.

Lily s'écarta pour les laisser passer. Puis, elle vit que James commençait à remettre les meubles en place.

- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire là ?

- Je range !

- Pas question ! D'abord je vais te faire un pansement et après tu iras dormir ! s'écria-t-elle.

- Lily je…

- James Potter arrête toi tout de suite !

Il se tourna doucement en affichant un sourire amusé.

- Sinon quoi ? Je te rappelle que tu n'es pas préfète ici !

- Mais à Poudlard, je serais préfète en chef et si tu ne t'arrêtes pas immédiatement, je te jure qu'arrivé là bas, tu n'auras même pas le temps de dire un seul mot que tu seras collé pendant toute l'année !

James ne répondit pas, trop choqué. La bouche entrouverte, il n'arrivait pas à assimiler l'information.

- Tu n'oserais pas ? s'indigna-t-il au bout d'un moment.

- Tu paries ? le défia-t-elle.

Ils se défièrent du regard pendant quelques secondes, puis, James soupira. Il arrêta de ranger la pièce et la suivit.

Elle le fit monter jusque dans sa chambre, au grenier. Au passage, elle en profita pour prendre pansements, désinfectants et coton dans la salle de bain.

Une fois là haut, elle observa l'intérieur. Ce grenier n'avait absolument rien à voir avec celui des Dursley. Chaleureux et propre. Au milieu de la pièce, il y avait une petite table entourée d'un canapé et quatre poufs. Les murs étaient bleus, il avait mis quelques posters sur les murs mais très peu.

_« Il est vraiment bien installé ici »_ songea-t-elle.

Elle le força à s'asseoir sur son lit et prit le coton et la bouteille de désinfectant.

- Tu sais, un petit peu de crème pour cicatriser et ça suffira, lui dit-il.

- Faut quand même désinfecté. Une blessure ça se nettoie !

- Oui chef !

Lily leva les yeux vers lui et constata qu'il avait l'air amusé. Elle lui tira la langue et se concentra sur ses gestes.

- Enlève ton t-shirt, lui demanda-t-elle.

James le fit en prenant bien soin d'observer ses réactions. Prenant bien soin de garder un visage impassible, Lily nettoya la plaie.

Puis, elle prit la crème conseillée par James et l'étala dessus. A la fin, elle mit son pansement et se recula.

- Merci, murmura-t-il.

Pendant que James remettait son t-shirt, Lily se mit face à lui.

- Tu me trouves vraiment trop autoritaire ? s'enquit-elle d'une toute petite voix.

James éclata de rire.

- Parfois oui ! Mais c'est juste que tu prends ton rôle de préfète très à cœur. Je me demande ce que ce sera quand tu seras nommée préfète en chef !

Lily le tapa sur le bras.

- Aïe ! Eh vas-y doucement, j'suis convalescent !

- Tu parles, fit-elle en riant. J'ai tapé sur l'autre bras ! T'es vraiment douillet hein ?

- Nan ! Je disais ça pour rigoler !

- Ouais… allez Mr douillet, faut dormir maintenant ! dit-elle avec un air de maman.

Elle le força à s'allonger.

- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça, geignit-il comme un enfant capricieux.

- Et tu veux que je t'appelle comment ?

- J'ne sais pas… pas comme ça en tout cas !

- Jamesie ?

Le dénommé Jamesie faillit s'étrangler.

- NON ! J'ai horreur de ce surnom !

- Ok, ok ! J'y réfléchirai alors ! C'est promis !

- Merci, fit-il avec un grand sourire.

Lily le borda comme un enfant tandis qu'il la regardait faire en se retenant d'éclater de rire.

Il se plaignit pendant quelques minutes, pour la forme, mais dès que sa tête toucha l'oreiller, il s'endormit.

Lily le regarda pendant quelques minutes puis, elle se leva et sortit de la chambre. Elle alla frapper doucement à la porte de Remus pour voir si lui, ou même Sirius, n'étaient pas blessés.

Sirius lui ouvrit, l'air endormi. Il lui assura qu'il n'avait rien, qu'il s'était passé de la pommade et que Remus allait bien.

Elle descendit donc dans la cuisine. Pour s'occuper, elle prépara le repas du midi.

* * *

_**A suivre…**_

* * *

_Enfin !! J'ai eu du mal à le boucler ce chapitre là lol ! J'ai eu du mal à me concentrer et à bien formuler mes phrases._

_Bref, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! Dans le prochain chapitre, Jérémy fera des siennes. James va avoir besoin de tout son self control pour ne pas s'énerver… hihi _

_Gros bisous tout le monde et encore MERCI pour les reviews !_

_Zazo++_

_Mis en ligne le lundi 30 octobre 2006_


	11. Chapter 11

**One summer with you**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer :**

Tout l'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à JkR. Mis à part deux personnages inventés, tous les autres personnages sont à elle.

**Note de moi :**

Merci spécial à **Angel Of Night** _(ton adresse mail n'a pas marché snif)_ pour ses 10 reviews et **Kyara Diggory** pour ses deux reviews. Vraiment merci à toutes les deux !!

De chapitres en chapitres, j'ai de plus en plus de reviews… Là j'ai atteint 56 reviews !! MERCI !! Vous ne pouvez pas le voir mais je vous assure que j'ai un énorme sourire planté sur le visage !! Je ne sais pas quoi dire, j'aime pas me répéter… mais je ne vois vraiment pas quoi dire à part : MERCI BEAUCOUP VOUS ETES DES AMOURS !! lol

Sur cette note sentimentale, faites place aux remerciements et au chapitre tant attendu !!

**BONNE LECTURE !**

**Remerciements à : **

**Alicia, MiSs ApoLLiNe, Flo-Fol-Œil, Viviane, Komik93, Twinzie, MissButterfly22, Lilli-Puce, Jenny, Groszibouss, Rumors of Angels, Mlle.prongs, Lizoune, o0marie0o, Mahis, Meiko-chan, Patmola, Myvaughn-sark, Mione des Maraudeurs, Noriane, Oz's, Popo175, Arie-Evans, 'Clochett', Miss Hell Black, Lily-joanne, Periculum, Abelforth Dumbledore, Ariane Malfoy-Shinigami, Kyara Diggory, Jojo738, Creme de moshi, Angi, Malicia, Les maraudeuses, Audrey, Ginly, Wiwi, Angel Of Night, l'Luna'l, Fwiz-lemon, Rebecca-Black, Malfoy4ever, Lisianne Black, Erilys, Tinn-Tamm, Gabee, Alihosty, WandaBlack, Melilune, Miss JaD, Eldwen, Chaton weasley, Sweetsueno, Siri l'aventurier, Batyliam et Alice.**

**

* * *

**

oOo **Chapitre 11** oOo

* * *

**_Trois jours plus tard, _**

James, Lily, Sirius, Julie et Jérémy étaient tous assis autour de la table de la cuisine, en train de manger.

- Va falloir faire des courses. C'est quasiment vide, annonça Julie en montrant la boîte de céréales.

- Ya un grand supermarché moldu dans la ville d'à côté, répondit Lily.

- On pourra y aller après le petit déjeuner, proposa Jérémy.

- On pourra aller où ? s'enquit Remus en entrant dans la cuisine.

Aussitôt, Sirius se déplaça et avança une chaise pour lui. Remus s'assit et le remercia d'un sourire. Il n'eut même pas le temps de se servir quoi que ce soit, que James lui donna un bol vide, Julie une cuillère. Lily remplit le bol avec du lait et Sirius lui servit des céréales.

Remus roula des yeux, un peu agacé d'être chouchouté comme ça. Jérémy éclata de rire.

- Et ben dis donc, tu es choyé de tous les côtés, railla-t-il.

Personne ne rigola, encore moins Remus. Il commença à manger sans prononcer un seul mot. Sirius le surveillait du coin de l'œil, essayant de rester discret. Néanmoins, Remus le remarqua et haussa un sourcil en le regardant.

Aussitôt, Sirius cessa de le surveiller et commença à parler avec James.

oOo oOo oOo

Une fois qu'ils eurent tous finis de manger, ils sortirent direction le supermarché. Avant d'y entrer, ils passèrent devant une multitude de magasins.

Ne connaissant rien au monde moldu, James, Julie et Sirius s'arrêtèrent devant une vitrine.

Derrière, il y avait tout un tas d'appareils qu'ils qualifiaient de bizarre.

Lily, Remus et Jérémy s'approchèrent pour voir ce qui les intriguait à ce point. Lily sourit devant leurs mines.

- C'est quoi ce truc ? s'enquit James en désignant un des appareils du fond.

- Un tourne-disque, répondit Jérémy. C'est pour écouter des vinyles. Euh… tu sais ce que c'est un vinyle au moins ?

James s'efforça de rester calme face au ton condescendant employé par son cousin. Il haussa les épaules et reporta son attention sur le fameux tourne disque.

Lily leur expliqua l'utilité de tous les appareils présents derrière la vitrine, puis ils continuèrent d'avancer.

Julie prit un caddie et ils commencèrent les courses. Aussitôt, Jérémy commença son speech sur ses connaissances sur le monde moldu.

Il se vantait de sa culture auprès d'une Lily très amusée. Jérémy ne savait pas qu'elle était fille de moldu et donc il s'ingéniait à lui apprendre un maximum sur leurs vies.

- Tu sais les moldus sont très ingénieux, fit-il. Tu imagines une seule seconde de vivre sans magie ? Par exemple pour faire fonctionner tous leurs appareils, ils n'ont pas de baguettes.

- Je…

- Et puis, toutes les tâches qu'on se fait sur nos vêtements, eux ils doivent laver à la main…

- Jérémy je…

- Et ya aussi quand ils ont froids ! Nous, on se fait un petit sort de réchauffement et c'est bon ! Eux, ils ont les radiateurs. Ca chauffe une pièce.

- Ce qu'elle essaye de te dire depuis tout à l'heure c'est qu'elle sait tout ce que tu lui racontes ! railla James.

- Et comment pourrait-elle savoir ? s'enquit Jérémy, d'un air pincé.

- Elle, elle est fille de moldus ! Elle, elle vit dans le monde moldu quand elle n'est pas à Poudlard, s'énerva Lily, agacée qu'on parle d'elle comme si elle était invisible.

Jérémy ouvrit la bouche puis la referma. Un peu vexé, il se racla la gorge et reporta son attention sur les rayons.

Derrière lui, Sirius fit un clin d'œil auquel James répondit par un grand sourire. Lily leva les yeux au ciel tandis que Julie et Remus pouffaient discrètement.

Ils firent donc leurs courses sans autre incident majeur. Bien sur, Jérémy n'était pas resté muet bien longtemps. Il avait parlé avec Lily durant toute la durée de leurs achats.

oOo oOo oOo

Au bout d'un moment, James craqua. Il fit comme Remus et Sirius – partis dans un coin du magasin – et s'éloigna du petit groupe. Ca le répugnait de laisser Jérémy avec Lily mais Julie était avec eux donc ça allait.

Il déambula dans les allées, regardant les produits sur les étagères. Il en avait marre. Ca faisait une semaine que Jérémy était arrivé et James n'en pouvait plus.

Sept malheureux jours et il était à bout de nerfs. Comment pouvait-il faire pour empêcher que son cousin se fasse aimer de Lily ?

Elle avait l'air de l'apprécier, elle lui parlait, elle rigolait même avec lui, alors qu'il était clair qu'il faisait ça pour faire enrager James. Etait-elle aveugle à ce point ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'enquit Lily derrière lui.

James sursauta et se tourna vers elle.

- Oh rien ! Je me baladais !

Lily ne répondit pas, même si elle se doutait de la raison pour laquelle il était parti. Ils se baladèrent quelques minutes, côte à côte, sans rien dire. Puis, Jérémy et Julie arrivèrent.

- Bah je me demandais où vous étiez passés !

_« Loin de toi abruti ! »_ songea James.

Derrière lui, Julie lui adressa lui fit une petite grimace en haussant les épaules comme pour s'excuser de leurs venues.

James soupira.

- Je vais chercher Remus et Sirius et on se rejoint à la caisse ! fit-il.

- Ok, répondit Lily.

James envoya un regard à Julie qu'elle comprit tout de suite. Elle devait rester collée à Lily coûte que coûte.

Comme prévu, James, accompagné des deux fugueurs, arriva à la caisse. Il paya et ils partirent tous. Ils allèrent dans une petite ruelle adjacente au magasin pour miniaturiser leurs paquets.

Ensuite, ils marchèrent tranquillement jusqu'au chalet. Chose étonnante, Jérémy était resté muet durant tout le trajet du retour.

Il regardait Lily et James parler, du coin de l'œil. Puis, il sourit. Bien sur, personne n'y fit attention. Et c'était un tort. Car Jérémy venait d'avoir une idée pour le rapprocher de la rouquine de son cousin.

Bientôt James pleurera la perte de sa presque-petite-amie. Plus tard, il s'occuperait de ses amis. Il lui prendrait tout et il savourera le spectacle.

oOo oOo oOo

_**Le soir, **_

Après avoir mangés, Jérémy était aussitôt monté dans 'sa' chambre. Il avait prétexté la fatigue mais James n'était pas dupe.

Il savait que son cousin manigançait quelque chose, et il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir peur. Il connaissait suffisamment Jérémy pour savoir que tous les coups étaient permis.

L'esprit ailleurs, il n'écoutait pas ce que les autres disaient. Son esprit était focalisé sur ce que fabriquait son cousin.

- Faudrait peut-être l'arroser… l'eau froide ça fait des miracles !

- Ou une gifle peut être ? Lily tu veux bien ?

- Arrête !

James sursauta et les regarda.

- Qu'est-ce que vous racontez ? s'enquit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

- Ah il se réveille ! Tu vois Rem', on parle de gifle et aussitôt il se réveille !

Ils éclatèrent tous de rire devant la mine perdue de James.

- Ca fait au moins dix minutes qu'on te parle et tu t'en fous ! lui dit Sirius. Dis-le si tu t'ennuies !

- Mais non… je pensais à un truc c'est tout !

- Oh et à quoi si c'est pas indiscret ? railla Julie.

- Pff ce n'est pas un secret ! Il pense à moi ! Ca fait tellement longtemps qu'il m'aime qu'il n'arrive plus à le cacher, fit Sirius d'un ton théâtral.

- Dans tes rêves, railla James.

- Allez, ça ne sert à rien de le cacher mon chou ! Tu rêves de moi, tu me désires tellement !

James roula des yeux et secoua la tête pour cacher son amusement.

- Ah c'est comme ça ? Tu refuses d'avouer que tu m'aimes ? Ok…

Sirius se leva et alla s'installer sur les genoux de Remus.

- Toi tu m'aimes… Hein mon Remus ? Tu m'aimes hein ?

- Tu m'écrases...

Sirius lui fit sa moue boudeuse.

- Tu devrais savoir que je ne craque pas si facilement ! Je ne suis pas une de ces poufs qui fond avec un sourire !

Sirius se releva, vexé, et alla voir Julie.

- Ne t'approche pas de moi ! fit-elle en riant.

Dépité, Sirius jeta un rapide coup d'œil à James. Il lui fit un sourire démoniaque et s'approcha de Lily. Marchant à genoux vers elle, il ne put avancer plus car celle-ci mit son pied sur le torse de Sirius.

- Pas intéressée, fit-elle en souriant.

- Puisque c'est comme ça, je m'en vais !

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine sous les éclats de rires des quatre adolescents.

Au bout de dix minutes, Sirius ressortit de la cuisine et alla s'asseoir sur le canapé sans prononcer un seul mot.

- Tu boudes ? s'enquit James en riant.

Sirius haussa les épaules, toujours sans répondre. Les autres continuèrent donc de parler sans faire attention aux regards noirs de Sirius.

Ils finirent par aller se coucher, vers minuit.

oOo oOo oOo

_**Pendant la nuit, **_

Alors que tout le monde dormait, Lily se réveilla en poussant un grand cri. Par chance, ou pas selon les points de vues, sa chambre était insonorisée.

Les cheveux emmêlés, la mine pâle et le front en sueur, elle faisait peur à voir. Elle alluma sa lampe de chevet et regarda autour d'elle.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de pousser un 'ouf' de soulagement en constatant qu'elle était bel et bien dans sa chambre.

Terrorisée, elle se mit en position assise et ramena ses jambes contre sa poitrine. Elle passa ses bras autour de ses genoux et commença à sangloter.

Elle savait que ce n'était qu'un cauchemar mais elle n'arrivait pas à se rassurer. Elle tremblait de tout son corps. Des images de son cauchemar revenaient la tourmenter dans son esprit. Comment se calmer dans ces conditions ?

Inconsciemment elle savait qu'elle n'arriverait pas à se rendormir ici ! Pâle et tremblante, elle se leva, s'enroula dans sa couverture et sortit avec précipitation de sa chambre.

Elle se retrouva dans le couloir. La lumière était éteinte, si bien qu'elle n'y voyait absolument rien. Lily s'insulta mentalement pour avoir oublié sa baguette. Que pouvait-elle faire maintenant ?

- Ya quelqu'un ? appela-t-elle d'une petite voix effrayée.

Elle se surprit à rêver que James l'entende et vienne la secourir mais elle se rappela qu'il était au grenier.

A tâtons et faisant confiance à ses souvenirs, elle avança dans le couloir vers l'escalier menant au grenier, là ou James avait emménagé.

Elle sut qu'elle avait atteint l'escalier quand elle buta sur la première marche. Elle réussit à ne pas se cogner trop durement en mettant ses bras en avant.

- James… appela-t-elle désespérée.

Ravalant ses larmes, elle releva le menton et monta les marches les bras en avant… au cas où. Elle fut soulagée en sentant la porte contre ses mains. Elle l'ouvrit doucement et constata qu'elle n'y voyait rien à l'intérieur non plus. Il avait tiré les rideaux ne laissant même pas entrer les rayons de la lune.

Elle avança, toujours à tâtons.

- Ja…

Elle ne put finir son appel qu'elle sentit deux mains l'encercler et la plaquer au sol. Paniquée, elle se mit aussitôt à hurler de terreur.

- Mais qu'est-ce que …

L'agresseur sortit sa baguette et la pointa vers la victime qui criait comme une fille. «_ Lumos_ »

Ce qu'il vit l'horrifia. C'était Lily ! Il se releva très vite en la soulevant par la taille. Les yeux fermés, elle semblait terrorisée.

- Lily ? appela-t-il doucement.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et poussa un long soupir de soulagement en voyant celui qu'elle cherchait.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici en pleine nuit ?

- Je… Tu… J'avais besoin de te parler… Pourquoi tu m'as plaqué par terre ?

- Je croyais que c'était Sirius ! Il vient souvent la nuit pour me jouer des tours ! Je suis sincèrement désolé Lily ! Je ne t'ai pas blessé au moins ?

- Non, murmura-t-elle. Je suis désolée de débarquer comme ça…

- Lily tu es toujours la bienvenue. Mais… tu trembles ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Je… J'ai fait un cauchemar, avoua-t-elle d'une toute petite voix.

- Tu veux en parler ?

Elle secoua la tête de gauche à droite en lui lançant un regard apeuré. Elle n'avait aucune envie de se replonger dedans.

Puis, elle sembla enfin se rendre compte du « pyjama » de James. Il n'était qu'en boxer ! Torse nu, il lui offrait une magnifique vue de son torse.

- Je… Je me demandais… si je pouvais… euh… rester ici ? bafouilla-t-elle sans le regarder.

En plus, elle se sentait vraiment ridicule dans son pyjama. Des nounours ! Non mais franchement ! Voyant qu'il ne répondait pas, Lily voulu prendre la fuite.

- Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas te déranger. Je vais retourner dans ma chambre et être une grande fille.

- Attends ! Tu veux dire dormir ici ? Ya pas de problème mais Lily j'ai qu'un lit !

- C'n'est pas un lit double ? s'enquit-elle tout doucement.

En temps normal elle aurait rougit de proposer ça à un garçon mais, ce soir, son visage restait invariablement sur le blanc.

Elle eu un sursaut de surprise quand James la prit dans ses bras et la déposa sur le lit. Il mit un bas de pyjama par-dessus son boxer et un t-shirt puis entra à son tour dans le lit.

Aussitôt, elle se blottit dans ses bras. James la serra contre lui tout en passant une main dans son dos pour essayer de la calmer.

Alors qu'elle était sur le point de se détendre et donc de s'endormir, elle se redressa soudainement en portant la main sur sa bouche.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'inquiéta James.

- J'ai oublié Rosy ! s'écria-t-elle. Elle… Elle est toute seule dans ma chambre… elle doit être terrorisée…

James poussa un soupir de soulagement.

- Je vais aller la chercher ! Ne bouge pas !

Il alluma la lumière sur sa table de chevet et s'assit sur le lit. Aussitôt, Lily l'agrippa par son t-shirt.

- Tu ne vas pas me laisser toute seule ici ?!

- Lily, tu ne risques rien !

Lily secoua la tête avec un air affolé.

- Mais…

- Tu veux descendre avec moi ?

- Ca va pas non ? Hors de question que je retourne en bas ! Il va m'attraper !

James haussa les sourcils, étonné.

- Euh… Qui va t'attraper ?

Lily se mordit la lèvre inférieure, honteuse.

- Hum… le méchant, fit-elle d'une toute petite voix.

- Le méchant ?! Quel méchant ?

- Le méchant sorcier… Il veut me tuer… Je… enfin dans mon cauchemar…

- Ok… Si j'ai bien compris… tu as rêvé qu'un méchant sorcier te poursuivait pour te tuer ?

- Ne te moque pas de moi !

- Non mais… Lily ce n'était qu'un cauchemar… Il n'y a personne dans cette maison qui veut te tuer… Fais moi confiance !

Lily hocha la tête, désespérée de passer pour une débile. Elle regarda James sortir de la chambre. Elle resta là, assise, tremblante, attendant impatiemment son retour.

_« Ressaisis toi bon sang ! Tu es une grande fille ! Ca fait longtemps que tu n'as plus peur la nuit ! Tu passes pour une attardée là ! »_ s'admonesta-t-elle intérieurement.

Elle fut néanmoins extrêmement rassurée en le voyant revenir. Il tenait Rosy dans ses bras.

- Elle miaulait et grattait à la porte comme une pauvre petite malheureuse, dit-il en lui tendant.

- Merci !

Lily la prit tout de suite dans ses bras. Quand James fut de nouveau dans le lit, elle se remit contre lui, sa tête posée sur son épaule, Rosy entre eux deux, ronronnant de plaisir.

Elle était bien, là. Dans ses bras, elle se sentait en sécurité. Petit à petit, ses peurs s'estompèrent et elle put enfin s'endormir sans avoir peur.

De son côté, James était aux anges. Il dormait avec Lily. Bon… en simple ami… mais c'était déjà ça.

Depuis qu'ils étaient amis, James avait été plusieurs fois tenté de lui re-demander de sortir avec lui, mais il avait peur d'un nouveau refus.

Après tout, ils étaient amis. Et Lily semblait être satisfaite de cette relation.

James mit plus d'une heure avant de s'endormir, un énorme sourire planté sur les lèvres.

oOo oOo oOo

_**Le lendemain matin, **_

Sirius frappa doucement à la porte. Normalement, il ne le faisait jamais mais James préférait. Il n'eut aucune réponse. Il réessaya, au cas où.

Toujours pas de réponse. Il ouvrit la porte tout doucement, se préparant à réveiller son meilleur ami à sa façon.

Mais, il se figea en voyant qu'il n'était pas seul dans le lit. Lily était avec lui, bien blottie – même carrément collée – contre son meilleur ami.

Le sourire aux lèvres, il ressortit de la chambre et dévala les escaliers pour aller chercher Remus et Julie.

Il les trouva dans la cuisine, Jérémy n'étant pas encore descendu.

- Eh venez voir ça ! s'écria-t-il en entrant dans la pièce.

Les deux concernés se retournèrent.

- Voir quoi ? s'enquit Remus.

- Viens je te dis ! Ca vaut le coup d'œil ! Faut choper un appareil photo !

Intrigués, Remus et Julie suivirent Sirius. Julie passa par sa chambre pour prendre son appareil photo. Ils montèrent jusqu'au grenier puis ils entrèrent dans la chambre de James.

Remus et Julie se figèrent net en voyant Lily dans les bras de James. Avec un sourire attendri, Julie prit plusieurs photos des deux endormis.

Pile à ce moment là, James se réveilla. Il bailla et tourna la tête vers Lily, sans remarquer les trois intrus.

Il sourit et replaça doucement une mèche rebelle de la rouquine, derrière son oreille. Ce fut un raclement de gorge de Sirius qui le fit sursauter.

James rougit violemment.

- Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là tous les trois ? chuchota-t-il, gêné.

- On viens admirer le spectacle, railla Sirius. C'que vous êtes choux tous les deux !

Julie pouffa tandis que Remus arborait un sourire amusé.

- Sortez d'ici !

- Mm…

Lily bougea légèrement. Elle papillonna des yeux puis les ouvrit complètement. Elle fronça les sourcils en voyant la mine gênée de James et rougit quand elle remarqua les trois casse-pieds.

- Euh… je…

Remus poussa Sirius et Julie dehors en rigolant. James soupira quand la porte fut enfin refermée. Il se tourna vers Lily.

- Bonjour… fit-elle doucement.

- Salut, répondit-il. Tu as bien dormi ?

- Comme un bébé.

Puis, elle se rendit compte qu'elle était encore dans ses bras. Elle se recula doucement, luttant pour garder un visage impassible.

- Et toi ? Je ne t'ai pas trop gêné ?

- J'ai très bien dormi !! Ne t'en fait pas pour ça !

- Je… Merci pour hier, je…

- Tu n'as pas à me remercier Lily ! Tu sais que tu peux compter sur moi en cas de problème. Hier j'ai été ravi de pouvoir t'aider.

Lily lui offrit un large sourire de remerciement. Elle se mit à cajoler Rosy, qui venait à peine de se réveiller.

- Lily ?

- Oui ?

- Tu as faim ?

Elle acquiesça vivement. Elle se leva et prit Rosy dans ses bras. James descendit, tandis que Lily fila dans sa chambre pour se changer.

Quand elle arriva dans la cuisine, tout le monde était là – y compris Jérémy. Elle fit comme si de rien n'était et alla s'asseoir à table.

- Bien dormi Lily ? s'enquit Jérémy.

Aussitôt, Sirius éclata de rire, suivi par Julie. Remus se contenait mais il n'en était pas loin. James se mordit la lèvre inférieure tandis que Lily rougissait.

- J'ai loupé un épisode ou quoi ? s'enquit Jérémy, un peu perdu.

- Elle a très bien dormi, railla Sirius. N'est-ce pas Lily ? Où dois-je demander à James vu qu'il t'a servi d'oreiller ?

Lily lui jeta le contenu de bol sur la tête. Remus éclata de rire devant la tête de Sirius, puis, une bataille commença sous l'œil rageur de Jérémy.

Il avait la preuve que Lily avait bien eu un cauchemar, mais elle n'était pas venue le voir lui. Non, elle avait préféré aller voir James.

_« Je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot ! La prochaine fois, tu viendras me voir moi ! » _

* * *

_**A suivre…**_

* * *

_Et voila !! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! J'ai mis un peu plus de temps à le faire car j'avais aucune idée de ce qu'il pouvait bien y avoir dans un supermarché en 1976. _

_Donc un ENORME merci à Miss JaD pour son aide._

_Vous détestez toujours ou encore plus Jérémy ? _

_Rassurez-vous, c'est normal ! grand sourire Et j'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que le pire reste à venir !! _

_Je vous dis à dans **deux semaines** !_

_Gros bisous tout le monde._

_Zazo++ **

* * *

** _

**Petite précision : JE N'AUTORISE PERSONNE A PUBLIER MES FICS SUR D'AUTRES SITES ! QUE CE SOIT POUR FAIRE DE LA PUB OU AUTRES !**

Je dis ça parce que il y a deux jours, j'ai été plagiée sur potterworldfiction sur mes deux fics 'pourquoi tu fais ça' et 'Cette fois je l'aurais' Enfin c'est réglé maintenant mais au cas où, je préfère préciser !! Encore merci à **Anne-laure0617** pour m'avoir prévenue !

Petite pub : vous pouvez aller voir mon blog, lien homepage sur mon profil.

Merci ! Gros bisous tout le monde

_Mis en ligne le lundi 13 novembre 2006_


	12. Chapter 12

**One summer with you**

* * *

**Disclaimer :**  
Tout l'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à JkR. Mis à part deux personnages inventés, tous les autres personnages sont à elle.

**Note de moi :**  
63 reviews !! Wow OO ! J'ai vérifié plusieurs fois au cas où j'étais victime d'une hallucination ! lol Vraiment Merci beaucoup ! Vous êtes vraiment choux ! Continuez hein Vous arrêtez pas en si bon chemin LOL

Par contre, je me suis rendue compte d'une grosse bourde que j'ai faite ! A la fin du chapitre 9, j'ai mis que Jérémy posait des questions à Lily sur le monde des moldus. Donc il était au courant. Enfin, bref, je vais changer ça, quand j'aurais le temps. Désolée

**BONNE LECTURE** !

**Remerciements à :**

**Twinzie, Liloo Flower, Lilli-Puce, Chaton Weasley, Mahis, Myvaughn-sark, Miss-Black, Ginly, Noriane, Anne-laure0617, Eclair O' ChOcOlat, oOmarieOo, Hindouch, Siri l'aventurier, Sweetsueno, Llemaluna, Patmola, Abelforth Dumbledore, Celilys, Jojo738, 'Clochett', Millou95, Karnenita, l'-Luna-'l, Popo175, Meliasan, Titelolo (**pour ses DEUX reviews**), Eldwen, WandaBlack, Rebecca-Black, Jojo Potter, Arie-Evans, Tinn-Tamm, Tiffanypotter, Viviane, Lune, Melilune, Jenny, Rockeuse dans l'ame, Rumors of Angels, Malfoy4ever, Stéfie, Marauder's Mad (**pour ses TROIS reviews**), Mirli, Associal girl, MissButterfly22 (**pour ses DEUX reviews**), Lady Ange Shadow, Mlle.prongs, Jersey, Cornedrue19, Gabee, Wiwi, Kyara Diggory (**pour ses QUATRE reviews**), Batyliam, Themissmalefoy, Audrey, Fwiz-lemon, Flo-Fol-Œil, Tantine Fongus, Creme de moshi, Periculum et Angel Of Night.**

* * *

**oOo Chapitre 12 oOo**

* * *

Plus tard dans l'après-midi, James descendit au sous sol en peignoir. Remus et Julie jouaient aux échecs, observés par Sirius et Jérémy. Donc, il avait proposé à Lily de continuer les cours de piscine. C'était leur troisième cours et James lui avait assuré que cette fois elle commencerait à nager.

Quand il arriva devant la piscine, il la vit. Elle était face à la piscine et elle regardait la surface de l'eau comme si c'était un monstre.

James ne bougea pas et se contenta de l'observer. Elle serrait une serviette dans ses bras, comme une barrière entre l'eau et elle. James avait une vue imprenable sur sa chute de rein et ses fesses bien moulées dans son maillot de bain.

Il sentait que s'il continuait à la reluquer de cette façon, elle s'énerverait et le traiterait d'obsédé. Alors il se racla la gorge. Lily sursauta avant de se retourner. Elle rougit comme une gamine prise en faute.

James s'avança vers elle en souriant doucement et lui tendit sa main.

- Prête Lily-sweety ?

Elle pouffa.

- Je suis prête Jamy-chou !

James écarquilla les yeux en poussant un 'oh' de surprise. Puis, il fit mine de bouder tandis que Lily éclatait de rire.

- Jamesie ça te plait pas ! Mr Douillet ça te plait pas ! Alors soit tu accepte Jamy-chou, soit je recommence à t'appeler Potter !

- Non ! Si tu m'appelles Potter, j'aurais l'impression d'être retourné en arrière !

- Alors… Tu acceptes Jamy-chou ?

- On le commence ce cours ? Allez hop, à la flotte ! fit-il pour changer de sujet, faisant sourire la rouquine.

Mais elle cessa automatiquement de sourire quand elle sut qu'elle devait entrer dans la piscine. James commença à descendre les petites marches. Elle s'avança vers l'eau et accepta la main qu'il lui tendait.

Elle s'accrocha tout de suite à ses épaules. Il recula en la tenant par la taille, puis, avec douceur, il la détacha.

L'air terrifiée, Lily ne pouvait plus bouger.

- Je t'ai dit que tu commencerais à nager, c'est que tu vas faire !

- Mais…

- Pas de mais ! Je ne te parle pas de faire 36 longueurs mais juste de nager un peu.

Il l'emmena plus près du bord pour la rassurer. Il lui montra les gestes qu'il fallait faire pour nager et, ensuite, il la fit marcher pour qu'elle s'habitue. Quand il la sentit prête, il appuya doucement sur son dos pour qu'elle se mette à plat ventre.

Se sentant ridicule, Lily se raidit mais James ne la laissa pas se redresser.

- Je vais te soutenir ne t'inquiète pas. Garde bien la tête hors de l'eau.

Il mit ses mains sous le ventre de Lily et lui demanda de commencer à nager. Ce qu'elle fit. Assez bien dans un premier temps mais quand il fit mine d'enlever ses mains, elle paniqua et commença à battre des pieds et des mains comme si elle se noyait.

Aussitôt, il replaça ses mains pour la calmer. Elle continua de nager pendant quelques minutes avant de se redresser brusquement et de s'accrocher à James.

Elle enroula ses jambes autour de la taille du brun et enfouit sa tête dans son cou. James sourit, amusé par son attitude de petite fille.

- C'n'est plus grincheuse que je vais t'appeler mais peureuse, railla-t-il gentiment.

Lily haussa les épaules. Il pouvait dire ce qu'il voulait, elle s'en fichait. Elle était en sécurité dans ses bras.

James avança un peu et comme pendant les deux précédents cours, il la promena dans l'eau. Lily releva la tête et le regarda dans les yeux.

- Comment ça se fait ? s'enquit-elle.

- De quoi ?

- Que tu sois devenu si gentil !

James tiqua et haussa les épaules.

- Tout le monde finit par mûrir un jour ! J'ai mis le temps mais vaut mieux tard que jamais non ?

- C'est sur ! Mais tu as tellement changé !

- J'ai toujours été un gentil garçon ! C'est juste que… euh…

- Oui ?

- Je le cachais ! J'ai toujours cru que les filles aimaient les mauvais garçons ! Tu sais le genre bad boy !

Lily se mordit la lèvre.

- Mais toi, tu n'es pas comme toutes ces filles !

- Je le prends comme un compliment !

James sourit et continua de marcher. Puis, Lily posa sa main sur son bras. James s'arrêta et l'interrogea du regard.

- Merci, fit-elle sincèrement.

- De… De rien, bafouilla-t-il, troublé par leur proximité.

Il se figea quand il vit qu'elle se rapprochait de plus en plus. Elle paraissait nerveuse. James ne savait pas quoi faire. Il mourrait d'envie de l'embrasser mais la spécialité de Lily était de changer d'avis.

Sans plus réfléchir, il se pencha à son tour. Leurs lèvres n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre. Il pouvait sentir son souffle chaud. Ils allaient -enfin- s'embrasser quand une voix les firent sursauter.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? s'enquit Jérémy, debout, au bord de la piscine.

James s'empêcha de hurler de frustration. Il se tourna vers son cousin qui affichait un rictus amusé. Lily avait caché son visage dans le cou de James, toute rouge.

- James… je veux sortir… s'il te plaît, chuchota-t-elle.

Celui-ci hocha la tête, déçu, et la rapprocha du bord. Elle monta rapidement sans lui jeter un seul regard. Elle s'enroula dans une serviette et s'assit sur un des transats, les jambes tremblantes.

Jérémy retira ses vêtements, sauf son caleçon de bain, et sauta dans l'eau.

- On fait la course ? proposa-t-il à James.

Celui-ci lui jeta un regard noir et plongea sous l'eau pour se calmer. Il commença à faire des longueurs sous le regard de Lily. Il plongeait de temps en temps pour éviter de voir son cousin.

- Pff ! Lily tu viens ?

Lily sursauta et secoua la tête.

- Allez viens, insista-t-il.

Tandis qu'elle secouait la tête encore une fois, Jérémy sortit de l'eau et marcha jusqu'à elle.

- N… Non ! Jérémy non !

Il la prit par le poignet et la souleva dans ses bras.

- Je te promets de ne pas te couler ! fit-il en souriant.

- NON !

Elle hurla de toutes ses forces tandis qu'il la jetait dans l'eau en rigolant. A ce moment là, James revint à la surface pour reprendre son souffle.

Il fronça les sourcils en voyant son cousin, mort de rire en regardant la piscine. Puis, Lily remonta à la surface en criant et se débattant de toutes ses forces pour ne pas couler. Mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Elle était tellement terrifiée qu'elle coulait de plus en plus.

Son sang se glaça dans ses veines et il plongea. Il nagea le plus vite possible jusqu'à Lily. Il l'attrapa par la taille et la remonta à la surface.

Sirius, Remus et Julie arrivèrent, baguettes en main.

- On a entendus crier ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? s'enquit Remus.

- Je… Je… balbutia Jérémy.

James déposa Lily sur le bord avant de remonter à son tour. Il prit une serviette et l'enroula autour d'elle.

- TU AS FAILLI LA TUER ! hurla James, fou de rage.

Les trois autres ne parlèrent pas, trop choqués par la mine de Lily. Elle crachait de l'eau et sanglotait. Elle semblait au bord de la crise cardiaque.

- Je… je ne savais pas…

- ELLE T'AVAIT DIT NON ! NON CA VEUT DIRE QUOI D'APRÈS TOI ? ELLE NE SAIT PAS NAGER BORDEL !

- Je suis…

- NE T'APPROCHE PLUS D'ELLE SINON JE TE TUE !

James souleva Lily dans ses bras. Elle enroula ses bras autour de son cou et se laissa faire. Il l'emmena dans sa chambre et l'allongea sur son lit.

Alors qu'il allait s'éloigner, elle s'accrocha encore plus.

- Je… reste avec moi… s'il te plaît, le supplia-t-elle.

Sans un mot, James s'allongea à côté d'elle. Elle se blottit tout contre lui, encore secouée de tremblements.

James lui caressa le dos pour l'apaiser jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme.

oOo oOo oOo

**Deux heures plus tard,**

Julie posa une fiole sur le plan de travail. Elle était sortie pour acheter un philtre de paix pour apaiser Lily.

Elle fouilla dans le frigo pour chercher du jus d'orange. A ce moment là, Jérémy entra. Il tenait une fiole dans sa main. C'était une potion spéciale qu'il avait créé il y a quelques temps et, d'après lui, c'était le meilleur moment pour s'en servir.

Sans faire attention à la potion de sa soeur, il posa la fiole à côté et demanda à sa sœur de lui servir un jus d'orange également. Elle le fit rapidement et récupéra la fiole. Elle monta verre et fiole en main.

Jérémy prit sa fiole, sans remarquer qu'elle n'avait pas la même couleur. Trop content de son idée, il prit la fiole et la but d'une traite. Il avala le jus d'orange également pour masquer le goût.

Il attendit quelques minutes puis il sentit son corps se détendre. Se demandant si c'était un des effets secondaires de la potion, il alla dans le salon pour essayer.

Il se mit à côté de Remus et Sirius et se concentra. Mais rien ne vint. Les deux garçons jouaient aux échecs et Jérémy n'entendait rien. Ce n'était pas normal.

oOo oOo oOo

De son côté, James était toujours allongé à côté de Lily. Il ne s'était pas endormi. Il était trop énervé pour ça. Tout ça à cause de Jérémy. Si cet abruti n'était pas venu, Lily et lui se seraient embrassés.

Intérieurement, il luttait pour ne pas se lever et aller frapper son cousin. Il sursauta quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

Julie entra, tenant un verre de jus d'orange et une petite fiole.

- C'est un philtre de paix pour qu'elle aille mieux ! fit-elle avec un sourire.

- Merci Julie !

Il réveilla doucement Lily pour lui faire boire le philtre. Elle le fit sans rechigner et se rendormi presque aussitôt.

Elle s'étira avant de se re-blottir dans les bras de James. Julie retint un petit sourire amusé et sortit de la chambre.

Au bout d'une heure, Lily se réveilla. Elle avait mal à la tête et la bouche pâteuse. Puis, elle se rendit compte qu'elle était dans les bras de quelqu'un. Elle releva légèrement la tête pour constater que c'était James. Et celui-ci la regardait.

Ce fut comme un déclic. Elle se rappelait ce qu'il s'était passé et donc ça expliquait ce qu'elle fichait dans les bras de James.

Inconsciemment, elle se mit à trembler en songeant au fait qu'elle avait failli se noyer. James resserra son étreinte et lui caressa doucement le dos.

- Merci, chuchota-t-elle avant de fermer les yeux.

James lui fit un bisou sur le front sans répondre. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose à dire après tout. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il avait envie de tuer son cousin.

_« Je vais le tuer »_ songea-t-il.

- Il ne savait pas, fit Lily, d'une petite voix.

James sursauta.

- Quoi ?

- Jérémy n'était pas au courant pour ma peur de l'eau ! Il ne voulait pas me tuer tu sais !

_« Vas-y défends-le en plus ! »_

- Non je ne le défends pas ! s'énerva-t-elle en se redressant. Je te dis ce que je pense !

- Mais… J'ai rien dit…

- Bien sur que si ! J'ai très bien entendu !

James fronça les sourcils.

_« J'aurais parlé tout haut ? »_

- Sinon comment je ferais pour t'entendre d'après toi ?

- Mais… Lily regarde mes lèvres ! Tu vois bien que je ne parle pas !

Ce fut au tour de Lily de froncer les sourcils.

- Ok pense à quelque chose ! lui demanda-t-elle, septique.

- Hum…

James réfléchit quelques secondes à quoi il pourrait penser mais la tenue de Lily l'empêchait de se concentrer.

_« Pense à quelque chose d'autre ! Merlin faut qu'elle s'habille ! Pense à autre chose ! »_

Lily rougit violemment et saisit un morceau de la couette pour cacher son corps.

- Je… J'entends tout ce que tu penses ! s'écria-t-elle.

_« Oh oh ! C'est mauvais ça ! Très mauvais ! »_

- Bon… Faut pas paniquer ! fit-il d'une voix qu'il espérait calme.

- C'est toi qui paniques !

_« Merlin ! »_

- Euh…

- En tout cas, tu es bien un garçon ! railla-t-elle, pour cacher sa gêne.

James rougit légèrement et se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

_« Ok… euh… Le mot "Quidditch" provient de "Queerditch", des Marais de Queerditch, l'endroit où le jeu est apparu au 11e siècle. »_

Lily éclata de rire en entendant ses pensées oh combien intéressantes.

- Arrête de te moquer de moi, se plaignit-il. Je fais des efforts !

Mais Lily n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter. Elle était prise d'un fou rire incontrôlable. James continua de penser au Quidditch pour s'empêcher de dériver et de le faire passer pour un pervers.

Une fois calmée, Lily le regarda et écouta ses pensées.

_« Le Quidditch se joue au-dessus du sol sur des balais. Il y a une zone but à chaque extrémité du terrain. L'aire de jeu est appelée le terrain de Quidditch. »_

Il ne la regardait pas. Il préférait éviter. Même cachée par la couverture, il n'avait aucun mal à l'imaginer sans.

_« On utilise trois balles différentes : le Souafle sert à marquer des points. Il est fait en cuir et mesure environ 30 cm de diamètre ; il a subi plusieurs changements à travers les siècles»_

Elle finit par se lever quand son ventre grogna. Elle récupéra des affaires dans son armoire, toujours camouflée par la couverture.

Il la suivit, se forçant à penser au quidditch. Quand elle arriva en bas, elle s'arrêta et demanda à James de ne rien dire concernant son étrange nouveau don.

- Mais pourquoi ? s'enquit-il, surpris.

- Sinon, ils vont faire comme toi et penser à des choses absurdes !

- Le Quidditch n'a rien d'absurde ! protesta-t-il en élevant un peu la voix.

- Ben voyons ! Faire mumuse sur un balai pour mettre des balles dans des ronds et attraper une petite balle en or ! C'est vraiment passionnant ! ironisa-t-elle.

- Tu es de mauvaise foi ! Si je me rappelle bien, au dernier match, tu faisais partie des fervents supporters !

- Je supportais mon équipe oui ! Mais 'fervents supporters' non ! Et puis quoi encore ?

- Menteuse ! Tu aimes le quidditch ! Tu refuses de l'avouer parce que je fais parti de l'équipe !

- N'importe quoi !

- Et moi je te dis que si !

- Non !

- Si !

- Non !

- Euh… Vous en avez encore pour longtemps vous deux ? Parce qu'on ne s'entend plus parler nous ! intervint Julie.

- Bon sang Julie ! Tu ne pouvais pas te taire ? On avait enfin un peu d'animation ! se plaignit Sirius.

- Ca faisait tellement longtemps, renchérit Remus avec un rictus amusé.

- J'suis sur qu'ils avaient encore pleins de trucs à se dire !

- J'étais prêt à préparer le pop-corn moi ! termina Remus, avec une fausse moue boudeuse.

- Vous avez fini tous les deux, gronda James. Mêlez-vous de ce qui vous regarde !

- Parfaitement ! Ca ne vous concerne pas ! renchérit Lily.

- Chérie, les querelles d'amoureux c'est tellement passionnant, plaisanta Sirius.

- C'est qui que t'appelle chérie là ? s'enquirent les deux concernés.

Remus éclata de rire, rapidement suivi de Julie et Sirius. Lily ne dit plus rien et se concentra sur les pensées de Sirius.

- Euh… James ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ? On dirait qu'elle… qu'elle…

- Qu'elle quoi ? s'enquit Remus.

- J'sais pas ! C'est comme si elle essaye de me jeter un sort rien que par la pensée !

Aussitôt James passa sa main devant les yeux de la rouquine.

- Mais…

- Je croyais que tu avais faim ?

Elle lui tira la langue et partit dans la cuisine. Sirius ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais James le coupa.

- Tu dis quoi que ce soit de pervers ou de lourd, je te jure que…

- Que quoi Jamesie chéri ?

- Je m'arrange pour te rendre impuissant !

Seule Julie éclata de rire suite à cette menace. James alla s'asseoir sur le canapé et ouvrit un magazine de Quidditch.

- N'empêche…

- Sirius !

- Mais…

- Tais-toi !

- Je voudrais juste signaler que…

- Sirius !

- Elle n'a pas démenti quand…

- Sir… Quand quoi ?

- Ah ça t'intéresse maintenant hein ?

- Sirius !

- Ok ok ! Elle n'a pas démenti quand j'ai dit que vous aviez une querelle d'amoureux !

James se mordit la lèvre pour s'empêcher de répliquer et continua de lire son magazine. Jérémy, qui avait assisté à toute la scène d'un peu plus loin, était vert de rage.

Ils étaient trop proches. Beaucoup trop proches. Il fallait qu'il s'active sinon il risquerait de perdre. En plus, pour couronner le tout, Lily avait bu la potion qu'il s'était préparé. C'était elle qui lisait les pensées maintenant et ça, ça allait le ralentir.

Sans un mot, il sortit dehors pour fumer une cigarette pour réfléchir à ce qu'il pourrait faire.

Il était énervé. Encore une fois, tout allait de travers. Tout d'abord, il avait lutté pour apprendre le maximum sur la culture des moldus.

Il voulait l'impressionner par ses connaissances mais mademoiselle était une fille de moldus alors ça n'avait servi à rien.

Ensuite, il était resté enfermé toute la soirée pour lui envoyer ce cauchemar. Et elle faisait quoi ? Elle courrait dans les bras de James au grenier ! Pathétique ! Demain, il recommencera.

_« Cette fois, je vais faire en sorte qu'elle ne veuille pas que James l'approche ! Elle aura trop peur de lui ! »_ songea-t-il avec un sourire.

Il fallait que ça marche. Et ça marchera. Ce n'était pas possible autrement.

Il ne pouvait pas abandonner. Il ne le voulait pas ! Il fallait qu'il réussisse à se venger ! James par ci ! James par là ! Regarde James, prends exemple sur lui !

Il fallait qu'il leur fasse comprendre aux autres que James n'était qu'un looser, pas un modèle de perfection ! Et Jérémy y arriverait, coûte que coûte.

* * *

**_A suivre…_**

* * *

_Et voila !! J'ai fini ce chapitre hier soir à 23h02 exactement lol. J'étais tellement contente d'avoir enfin réussi à le finir que j'ai noté l'heure exacte lol _

_Bref… que dire… Vous devez me détester pour le presque-premier-vrai-baiser lol Mais c'est comme ça et pas autrement lol_

_J'ai essayé de développer un peu plus Jérémy, pour que vous sachiez un petit peu le comment du pourquoi de sa jalousie maladive. J'expliquerais plus en détail dans un autre chapitre. _

_J'espère pouvoir mettre le chapitre 13 dans deux semaines pile. J'ai failli avoir du retard pour celui là déjà alors… _

_Je vous dis à dans **deux semaines** et au pire avec quelques jours de retard. Désolée si c'est le cas, mais je ne le fais pas exprès._

_Entre les cours, mon blog, mon forum et ma team yaoiness, j'ai beaucoup à faire. SNIF _

_Gros bisous tout le monde et encore merci pour toutes les reviews !_

_Zazo++_

_Mis en ligne le lundi 27 novembre 2006_


	13. Chapter 13

**One summer with you**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer :**

Tout l'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à JkR. Mis à part deux personnages inventés, tous les autres personnages sont à elle.

**Note de moi :**

Arf je suis en retard d'une petite journée. Ce n'est pas comme si vous n'étiez pas au courant en même temps. J'avais prévenue que ça risquerait d'arriver. Et voila, je poste mardi au lieu de lundi. Je viens à peine de le finir !

Un énorme merci pour les reviews. Vous êtes tous adorables. J'espère que cette suite vous plaira !! Gros bisous et encore merci !!

**BONNE LECTURE !**

**Remerciements à : **

**Angel of night, Themissmalefoy, Associal girl, Lilli-Puce, Fwiz-lemon, oOmarieOo, Patmola, Miss JaD (**pour ses deux reviews**), Noriane, Mlle.prongs, Une fan, Miss Hell Black, Zaza, Viviane, Millou95, Malfoy4ever, Ginly, Lizoune, Kyara Diggory, LauralavoiePelletier, Tchingtchong, Rosaleis, Jojo738, Tantine Fongus, Sweetsueno, l'-Luna-'l, WiwiLovesHoggys, Chaton weasley, Gabee, Tinn-Tamm, Batyliam, 'Clochett', Angel of my life, Melilune, Angi, Jenny, Mahis, Faëlle (**pour ses deux reviews**), Marie-lune, Tiffanypotter, Eldwen, Jojo Potter, Miss-Black, MissButterfly22, Llemaluna, Rebecca-Black, Dia, Ariane Malfoy-Shinigami, Lili, Creme de moshi, Fanaloka et Perle-noire.**

**

* * *

**

Je **dédicace **ce chapitre à** Batyliam, **qui m'a écrit un** beau et original poème **en guise de** review. **Encore merci à toi !! T'es adorable. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !!

**

* * *

**

oOo **Chapitre 13** oOo

* * *

**Quelques heures plus tard, **

Alors qu'ils étaient tous à l'intérieur, en train de parler, Lily était assise dehors. Elle était bien emmitouflée dans son manteau et regardait le ciel.

Durant tout le dîner, elle avait écouté les pensées des autres. Sirius ne pensait qu'à manger et au sexe. Remus ne cessait de se dénigrer à cause de sa condition. Julie pensait à un mystérieux Julian. James… pensait au Quidditch.

Lily avait plus appris sur le Quidditch en une soirée que durant ses six années à Poudlard. Mais le plus bizarre, c'était Jérémy. Il chantait !

Lily pouffa en y repensant. Il chantait. Bon, elle ne connaissait pas trop les chansons mais il n'avait pensé à rien du tout. Il chantait tout simplement. Lily se demandait s'il n'était pas au courant pour son nouveau don, mais comment aurait-il su ?

Elle en était là de ses pensées quand elle fut rejointe par Julie.

- Lily ?

Elle releva la tête vers elle.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais toute seule dehors ? Tu vas bien ?

- Oui ne t'inquiète pas ! J'avais juste besoin de réfléchir un peu !

Elle lui adressa un mince sourire.

- Euh… je… Tu en veux beaucoup à Jérémy ?

Lily ne répondit pas tout de suite. Elle ne lui en voulait pas trop à vrai dire. Ok, elle avait failli se noyer mais il ne l'avait pas fait intentionnellement.

- Non pas vraiment. Bien sur je suis un peu en colère qu'il m'ait jeté à l'eau alors que je n'arrêtais pas de lui dire non mais bon… il ne pouvait pas savoir.

Julie sourit.

- Pourquoi tu ne l'as dit à personne ? Enfin sauf à James !

- Je ne sais pas trop… Je pense que j'avais peur que vous vous moquiez de moi, avoua-t-elle gênée.

- Jamais on n'aurait fait ça Lily ! Avoir peur de l'eau, ce n'est pas drôle.

- Je sais bien mais j'ai toujours été comme ça. Je cache mes faiblesses au maximum, pour me protéger des moqueries.

- James ne s'est pas moqué de toi pourtant. Ca aurait du te rassurer non ?

- James c'est différent…

- Je vois ça, railla-t-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

- Arrête avec tes sous entendus. James n'est qu'un ami !

Une petite voix dans sa tête lui souffla qu'elle l'appréciait plus qu'un ami. Beaucoup plus même. Mais elle chassa ses pensées gênantes en secouant la tête.

- On s'entend très bien c'est tout !

- Je ne voudrais pas faire la rabat-joie mais je suis convaincue que James ne te considère pas comme une simple amie !

Lily se mit à remercier le fait qu'il fasse si noir. De ce fait, Julie ne pouvait pas voir ses joues rouges.

- A quoi tu penses ? s'enquit Julie, pour changer de sujet.

- Oh à rien de précis. A mon séjour ici, la rentrée qui approche… ce genre de truc, mentit-elle.

- Tu as la nostalgie de Poudlard ?

- Un peu oui, avoua-t-elle. Je me sens si bien là bas. A ma place, tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

- Je pense que oui. Tu es fille de moldus alors ça ne doit pas être facile de vivre entre deux mondes. Tu as peur de ne pas savoir où est ta place.

- Exactement ! Je t'avoue que je me sens mieux dans le monde de la magie mais parfois, j'ai l'impression d'être de trop. Comme si j'étais indigne d'en faire partie !

- Lily ! Ne pense pas ça ! Tu es mille fois plus digne que certains de ces 'sangs purs'. Ils croient qu'ils sont meilleurs parce qu'ils sont « purs » mais ils sont racistes et immoraux. Je t'assure que tu as plus ta place qu'eux.

- C'est gentil.

- Je te le dis parce que je le pense. J'ai jamais cru à cette supériorité par le sang ! C'est complètement absurde. D'autant que j'ai cru comprendre que tu étais la meilleure élève de Poudlard ?

- Oh ils exagèrent, fit Lily en rougissant.

- Je suis sure que non.

Elles continuèrent de parler de tout et rien, tout en regardant le ciel. Mais, ce qu'elles ne savaient pas, c'est qu'elles étaient observées.

Jérémy était à la fenêtre de sa chambre avec un demi sourire. Il venait de terminer son rituel et attendait avec impatience que Lily aille se coucher.

Il avait vraiment hâte de l'entendre hurler et qu'elle vienne se réfugier auprès de lui. Enfin, même si c'était auprès de Julie, ça lui irait. Tant que ce n'était pas vers James.

Il se détourna de la fenêtre et s'allongea sur son lit, les bras croisés sous sa tête, en attendant l'échéance.

oOo oOo oOo

Elle courait aussi vite que possible, s'enfonçant de plus en plus dans la forêt. Elle courait de plus en plus vite, écartant les branches sur son passage, parce qu'elle ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre.

Elle était sur le point de craquer tellement elle avait peur, quand, elle entendit quelqu'un prononcer son nom. Elle reconnu immédiatement sa voix. James !

Soulagée, elle s'arrêta instantanément et se retourna face à lui. Il ralentit le pas pour marcher calmement vers elle.

Quand il s'arrêta devant elle, elle le trouva changé. Il n'avait pas son habituel regard doux et gentil. Au contraire, il semblait habité. C'était comme si elle avait un autre James face à elle.

- Tu cours vite, souffla-t-il.

- Désolée j'ai eu peur !

James sourit, comme si cette phrase lui faisait plaisir. Il se rapprocha d'elle, doucement, d'une lenteur calculée. Il se pencha légèrement et huma son parfum.

- James ? Qu… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? balbutia Lily, mal à l'aise face à l'attitude du jeune homme.

Il ne répondit pas et se rapprocha encore un peu. Leurs corps étaient collés et Lily ne savait vraiment pas quoi faire. Elle le trouvait vraiment bizarre et ça lui faisait un peu peur. Mais de l'autre côté elle avait confiance en James.

Elle avait envie de lui dire d'arrêter mais en même temps, elle était complètement figée.

- Tu sens bon, chuchota-t-il tout près de son oreille.

Lily frissonna à l'intonation de sa voix et ne répondit pas. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas, c'était trop irréaliste.

Doucement, il lui caressa sa joue du bout des doigts en la fixant du regard. Totalement déroutée, Lily se laissa faire.

- James…

- Ne dis rien, fit-il en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres tremblantes.

Elle tremblait et sentait que ses jambes allaient bientôt lâcher. Elle ne fit rien, a part, fixer James, l'esprit dans le brouillard.

- Tu as froid ? s'enquit-il. Tu vas voir… bientôt tu n'auras plus jamais froid…

Lily se demanda ce qu'il voulait dire par bientôt mais ne dit toujours rien. Il avait une espèce d'aura autour de lui qui l'empêchait de se ressaisir, de s'inquiéter.

Ses yeux chocolat, d'habitude si rieurs, brillaient d'une lueur étrange. Et bien qu'elle soit gênée de l'admettre, elle était excitée par son attitude. Bien plus qu'elle n'aurait dû l'être normalement.

Sans la quitter des yeux, James se colla contre elle et posa ses mains sur son dos, sous son t-shirt.

Lily eut un sursaut à cause de ses mains froides. James retira sa main droite et rejeta les cheveux de Lily en arrière. Il laissa un doigt parcourir son cou avec un air gourmand.

- James je…

- Chut, souffla-t-il. Tu verras, ça ira…

Il pencha la tête en avant et passa sa langue sur la lèvre inférieure de Lily. Elle, les yeux écarquillés sous la surprise, ne savait pas quoi faire.

Excitée et inquiète en même temps, elle agrippa ses mains sur les bras du jeune homme et ferma les yeux.

Au bout d'un moment, il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes et accentua la pression. Comme s'il attendait qu'elle se soumette.

Lily entrouvrit les lèvres et sentit sa conscience s'envoler quand elle sentit la langue du jeune homme dans sa bouche. Leurs langues se mêlèrent avec force et volupté. Lily ne savait plus où elle était et ce qu'elle faisait. Elle était comme prisonnière de cette bouche, ces lèvres, cette langue… c'était tellement intense.

Puis, soudain, il se pencha vers son cou et sans qu'elle s'y attende, il planta ses crocs dans son cou.

La bouche ouverte et les yeux grands ouverts, Lily se sentait bizarre. Sans qu'elle n'arrive à se contrôler, elle passa ses mains derrière la tête de James et se laissa faire.

oOo oOo oOo

Lily se réveilla en sursaut mais sans crier. Elle s'assit sur son lit et porta instantanément sa main sur son cou.

Rien ! Elle soupira, soulagée, quand elle comprit que ce n'était qu'un rêve. Elle posa ses doigts sur sa lèvre inférieure et frissonna.

Ca lui avait paru si réel, elle pouvait encore sentir son souffle contre elle, sa langue, ses mains…

Mais ce n'était qu'un rêve.

_« Enfin, un rêve-cauchemar »_ songea-t-elle.

Car bien qu'officieusement elle rêvait qu'il l'embrasse, elle ne voulait pas qu'il soit un vampire et qu'il la morde.

Lily se rallongea sur son lit, en fixant le plafond. Elle se sentait vraiment bizarre. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait rêvé d'un James vampire. Elle n'avait pas peur des vampires pourtant ! Et encore moins de James.

Et, elle ne l'avouerait jamais mais, elle était encore excitée par ce rêve. James y avait été séducteur et incroyablement sexy.

Elle finit par se lever, dans l'idée de descendre à la cuisine et de boire un bon chocolat chaud. Elle mit ses chaussons et s'enveloppa dans sa robe de chambre.

Elle se dépêcha de descendre, éclairée grâce à sa baguette, et entra dans la cuisine. Elle posa sa baguette sur la table, après avoir appuyé sur l'interrupteur de la pièce, et ouvrit le frigo pour prendre du lait.

oOo oOo oOo

James ouvrit les yeux et se releva en sursaut dans son lit. Il venait de faire un rêve très étrange. Il était un vampire et avait poursuivi Lily dans une forêt.

Il l'avait embrassé –il gardait encore les sensations– puis, il l'avait mordu.

Il se rallongea avec la sensation d'avoir encore Lily dans ses bras et tenta de se rendormir. Il se remémora tout son rêve dans l'espoir que ça l'aiderait mais au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, il se leva.

Il mit un bas de pyjama et un t-shirt et descendit. Ca lui arrivait souvent de se lever en pleine nuit pour prendre un casse-croûte dans la cuisine.

En général, il y restait une bonne heure, seul, avant de remonter se coucher. Mais, là, quand il arriva, il vit de la lumière en dessous de la porte. Il ouvrit tout doucement pour voir qui c'était et poussa un soupir de soulagement en constatant que c'était Lily.

Pendant quelques secondes, il avait craint que ce soit Jérémy. Mais, à bien y réfléchir, était-il en état d'être seul avec elle dans la même pièce ?

Après ce rêve très troublant, il était encore un peu chamboulé et, vu qu'elle lisait dans les pensées, elle risquait d'apprendre pour son rêve.

James souffla et se concentra.

_« Pense au Quidditch ! »_

Il entra dans la pièce en feignant d'être surpris de la voir.

Elle se tourna face à lui et, subitement, elle devint toute rouge. Elle balbutia un salut à peine audible et se concentra sur sa tasse de chocolat.

James se prépara un sandwich sans rien dire. Puis, il s'assit en face d'elle à la table de la cuisine. Il se concentra et commença à penser au Quidditch pour éviter un impair.

_« Le Cognard est sans doute la balle la plus dangereuse : il vole dans les airs et des joueurs appelés Batteurs sont chargés de le frapper. De graves blessures peuvent être causées par un Cognard et certains joueurs tombent de leur balai, déséquilibrés. » _**(1)**

- Hum… tu n'arrivais pas à dormir ? s'enquit-il doucement.

Elle secoua la tête sans le regarder. Ses joues étaient encore rouges.

- Cauchemar ? insista-t-il.

Lily ne répondit pas tout de suite, comme si elle cherchait quoi dire. Finalement, elle hocha doucement la tête. James fronça les sourcils.

- Tu veux en parler ?

- Non ! s'écria-t-elle en relevant la tête.

- Ok reste zen ! fit-il en levant les mains en signe de reddition. Je ne te forcerais jamais à me parler !

_« La troisième et la plus importante des balles est le Vif d'or. C'est une petite balle pourvue d'ailes. Le tout premier Vif était un minuscule oiseau, mais un changement dans les règles a rendu illégal l'usage du volatile pour le jeu. »_

- Je… Tu ne pourrais pas penser à autre chose qu'au Quidditch ? s'enquit-elle, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

- Euh…

_« Mauvaise idée… »_

- Je ne pense pas que tu apprécierais de savoir à quoi je pense !

- C'est si grave que ça ?

- Euh…

_« Merlin ! Qu'est-ce que je lui dis moi ? »_

- La vérité ce serait sympa !

James sursauta et se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

- J'ai fait un rêve bizarre, avoua-t-il.

- Ah oui ?

- Ouais… et vaut mieux pas que tu saches ce que c'est ! Alors soit tu te concentres sur autre chose, soit tu t'instruis sur le noble sport qu'est le Quidditch.

- Le Quidditch un noble sport ? railla-t-elle.

- Qu'est ce que tu lui reproche exactement ?

- Voler pour attraper une petite balle ou mettre un souafle dans des anneaux, ce n'est pas intéressant ! Et puis c'est barbare ! Les joueurs n'hésitent pas à se pousser ou s'envoyer des cognards en pleine tête pour gagner ! Pathétique !

- On n'est pas tous comme ça ! Y'en a qui jouent fair-play ! Bon les serpentards mis à part bien sur !

- Evidemment !

- Tu sais, je vais finir par croire que tu aimes les serpentards !

- Pas spécialement mais j'aime pas les généralités. Tu supportes par leurs idées mais certains serpentards ne pensent pas comme ça !

- Cite moi en un !

- Arthur Gordon ! répondit-elle avec un sourire.

- C'est qui celui là ?

- Un serpentard qui a un an de moins que nous. Il ne pense pas comme la plupart et il est très gentil.

_« Comment elle sait ça ? »_

- Parce que j'ai travaillé avec lui une fois à la bibliothèque.

James ne répondit pas. Pour lui, tous les serpentards étaient mauvais un point c'est tout.

- C'est vrai que tu as des « amis » dans toutes les maisons !

- Oui des amis ! Pas ce que tu sembles penser !

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles !

- Oh si tu sais très bien ! Ce n'est pas parce que je parle avec quelques garçons que je suis une…

- Eh j'ai jamais pensé ça ! s'écria-t-il. C'est juste que…

- Que quoi ?

- Tous ces garçons qui te tournent autour ! Y'en a des peu fréquentables !

- Je leur ai rien demandé moi !

- Je sais bien !

- Et puis, ça te va bien de me dire ça alors que la moitié des filles à Poudlard sont folles de toi !

- Tu confonds avec Sirius !

- Non l'autre moitié est pour lui. Sérieusement, c'est quand la dernière fois que tu as eu une demande par une de ces filles ?

James parut réfléchir quelques secondes.

- Quelques jours avant la fin de l'année scolaire. Et toi ?

- Le dernier jour de l'école. Sur le quai à Londres.

- Qui ? s'enquit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

- Dave Goujon !

_« Cet abruti ? » _

- Ah ! Euh… il est… euh… gentil…

Lily éclata de rire.

- Je croyais que c'était un abruti ?

_« Bordel ! Si l'attrapeur réussit à se saisir du Vif d'or, son équipe gagne 150 points d'un coupe et fait remporter la plupart du temps la victoire à son équipe. Ces trois balles sont ensorcelées. »_

Sans faire attention à l'air moqueur de Lily, James mordit dans son sandwich toujours en pensant au Quidditch.

_« A chaque extrémité du terrain de Quidditch se trouvent trois anneaux à travers lesquels le Souafle doit passer pour marquer des points. Au centre du terrain se trouve un cercle, c'est de là que les balles sont lancées quand le match débute. Une fois les balles lancées, les joueurs se rassemblent au sol et s'envolent au coup de sifflet de l'arbitre. »_

- Euh… tu comptes lui dire oui ? demanda-t-il d'un ton qu'il espérait neutre.

Lily fut tentée de lui dire que ça ne le regardait pas mais elle ne voyait pas pourquoi elle lui cacherait.

- Non, avoua-t-elle. En fait, il m'a demandé et avant que je puisse répondre, il m'a dit qu'il me laissait tout l'été pour réfléchir.

- Ah…

- Elle s'appelait comment ?

- Qui ça ?

- La fille qui t'a demandé quelques jours avant la fin des cours !

- Ah… j'en sais rien du tout, avoua-t-il avec une grimace.

Lily eut un sourire amusé avant de boire une gorgée de son chocolat chaud.

- Tu ne veux toujours pas me raconter ton cauchemar ? s'enquit-il.

- Il est ridicule, fit-elle en rougissant.

- Dis toujours !

- Je… ok… J'étais dans la forêt et j'étais poursuivi. Je ne savais pas par qui ou quoi. Puis je t'ai entendu alors je me suis arrêté et… euh… tu m'as mordu… tu étais un vampire !

James ne répondit pas, trop choqué par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Lily, les joues rouges, attendait.

- Vas-y rigole, grommela-t-elle.

- Je… Lily je… J'ai fais le même rêve !

- Quoi ?

- On était dans la forêt et je te courais après ! Puis je t'ai rattrapé…

_« Je t'ai embrassé… »_

- Et je t'ai mordu !

En entendant ce que venait de penser James, Lily rougit violemment et baissa la tête.

- Je… C'est bizarre…

- Ouais, répondit James, complètement abasourdi.

Lily allait parler quand elle entendit un bruit contre le mur. Elle sursauta et se tourna vers la source du bruit.

James fronça les sourcils, serrant sa baguette de sa main droite. Puis, ils poussèrent un soupir de soulagement quand ils entendirent un 'Sirius' étouffé.

Un autre boom et James se leva, se contrôlant pour ne pas éclater de rire. Il ouvrit la porte et passa la tête pour les regarder.

- Eh les gars, un peu moins de bruit s'il vous plaît !

Quelques minutes plus tard, Sirius et Remus entrèrent. Remus avait une moue gênée sur le visage tandis que Sirius semblait contrarié. **(2)**

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? s'enquit Lily.

- Je… je suis tombé, fit Sirius, toujours mécontent.

Lily ne dit rien. Remus leva la tête et les observa tour à tour.

- On vous dérange peut-être ? s'enquit-il amusé.

- Pas plus que vous deux, railla James.

- Pourquoi vous êtes debout tous les deux ? demanda Lily.

- J'avais faim, dit Sirius.

- Et il a fait tellement de bruit que ça m'a réveillé, termina Remus.

Sirius ne dit rien et alla se faire un casse-croûte.

- Vous parliez de quoi ? demanda Remus.

- De Poudlard, mentit James.

- Notre dernière année, fit Remus d'un air sombre. Ca va me manquer.

- Alors on va en profiter le plus possible, répondit Sirius.

- Je sens que je vais avoir du boulot moi, bougonna Lily.

Les trois garçons éclatèrent de rire devant la mine désespérée de Lily.

* * *

**(1)** Suite des pensées Quidditch. Vous pouvez retrouver le texte sur l'encyclopédie HP, sur la page Quidditch (logique lol) 

**(2) **A vous d'imaginer ce que vous voulez lol Pour moi c'est très clair mdr

* * *

_**A suivre…**_

* * *

_Et voila ! Je préfère ne pas dire à dans deux semaines pile au cas où lol Désolée pour ça, mais on ne fait pas toujours ce que l'on veut dans la vie !!_

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à me dire !_

_Jérémy a encore foiré mais bientôt, très bientôt, il va faire son dernier coup et celui là, il sera fatal !! Préparez vous, mais rangez les armes s'il vous plaît !! _

_Dans le prochain chapitre, ce sera surement le retour des parents de James, c'est pratiquement sur _

_Gros bisous à tout le monde !_

_Zazo++_

_Mis en ligne le Mardi 12 décembre 2006_


	14. Chapter 14

**One summer with you**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer :**

Tout l'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à JkR. Mis à part deux personnages inventés, tous les autres personnages sont à elle.

**Note de moi :**

J'suis en retaaaaard !! Gomen ! Vraiment, je suis désolée !! J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à écrire ce chapitre là ! Un coup je n'avais pas d'idées, après j'ai eu une idée mais j'arrivais pas à la mettre en forme puis après je n'avais pas le temps. Bref, MERCI POUR LES REVIEWS !!!

**BONNE LECTURE !**

**Remerciements à : Lizoune, Anne-laure0617, Patmola, Tinn-Tamm, Jojo738, Viviane, Maude, Associal girl, Miss Hell Black, Fanaloka, Ginly, 'Clochett', Millou95, Thtomewriter, Misslily29, Tchingtchong, Rosaleis, Lily-joanne, Kyara Diggory, Sylvrana-moonlight, Titelolo** (pour ses deux reviews)**, Abelforth Dumbledore, l'-Luna-'l, Arie-Evans, Tantine Fongus, Wiwi, Rebecca-Black, Angel Of Night, Llemaluna, Lilli-Puce, Marauder's Mad, Angi, Mahis, Eldwen, oOmarieOo, Faëlle **(pour ses deux reviews)**, Lili, Ariane Malfoy-Shinigami, Mg, MissButterfly22, Melilune, Jenny, Perle-noire, Zaza, Mlle.prongs, Ocee, Periculum **(pour ses deux reviews)**, Flo-Fol-Œil, Blakooooooooooo, Love James/Lily, Miss JaD, Gabee, Eliz', Creme de moshi et Batyliam.**

**

* * *

**

oOo **Chapitre 14** oOo

* * *

_**Le lendemain matin, **_

James fut le premier à se réveiller. Doucement, il ouvrit les yeux. Il voulut s'étirer mais il sentit un poids sur son torse. Il baissa les yeux pour voir une tête rousse bien enfouie dans son cou. Lily était à moitié affalée sur lui.

Après leur discussion dans la cuisine, ils s'étaient allongés sur le canapé du salon, l'agrandissant magiquement, et s'étaient endormis.

Avec un grand sourire, James referma les yeux. Mais, il perdit instantanément son sourire quand Lily bougea la jambe et la déplaça plus haut sur lui. Il rougit violemment et souffla.

Il fallait qu'il se concentre. Il ne fallait pas que Lily sente son excitation.

_« Concentre toi mon vieux. Pense à un truc horrible ! McGonagall ! Voila, McGo c'est très bien.»_

Il inspira et expira plusieurs fois de suite pour se changer les idées mais ce fut sans compter la rouquine qui bougea contre lui, accentuant la pression sur son entrejambe.

_« Oh seigneur ! Bon faut trouver autre chose… euh… Rusard ! Parfait ! »_

Il cessa de respirer quand Lily bougea contre lui. Mais après quelques secondes, il fut rassuré.

_« Concentre toi bon sang ! Rusard… euh… Rusard en tutu ! Ca marche ! Rusard en tutu rose ! Il parade dans le château en faisant des petits bonds. »_

Un éclat de rire le sortit de ses pensées. C'était Lily. Elle n'arrivait plus à s'arrêter, toujours blottie contre lui.

Au bout de quelques secondes, elle commença à se calmer… pour repartir de plus belle. Son fou rire continua durant plusieurs minutes, les larmes roulant sur ses joues tellement elle n'en pouvait plus.

- Rus… Rusard… en tutu… rose… réussit-elle à bafouiller entre deux éclats de rire.

Mortifié, James devint subitement rouge et ferma les yeux.

_« Oh Merlin la honte ! »_

- Je… Rusard…

Quand, enfin, elle fut enfin calmée –ou presque –, elle releva la tête pour le regarder. Elle retira sa jambe et lui sourit, vraiment amusée.

- C'est bon ? Tu as fini de te moquer de moi ? fit-il d'une voix boudeuse.

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Lily pour éclater de rire à nouveau.

- Arrête ! se plaignit-il. Ce n'est pas drôle !

- Bien sur que si ! Rusard en tutu rose c'est… c'est…

- C'est horrible !

- Ouais mais… c'est tellement ridicule !

_« En attendant ça marche ! »_

- Si vous, les garçons, vous arrêtiez de penser avec _ça_ aussi !

- Je ne suis pas un obsédé ! Désolé d'être humain !

- Je suis humaine aussi !

- C'est ridicule Lily ! T'es une fille ! Forcément que tu n'as pas les mêmes réactions !

- Ah faut avoir un service trois pièces pour prétendre que c'est normal de ne penser qu'au sexe ?

- N'importe quoi ! Je dis juste que c'est une réaction normale chez les mecs ! Tous les matins, ben… euh… voila quoi ! Mais je ne suis pas un obsédé !

- Je n'ai jamais dis le contraire ! fit-elle avec un petit sourire.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? s'enquit une voix féminine à l'entrée du salon.

Les deux adolescents tournèrent leurs têtes en même temps vers la voix.

- Maman ?! s'écria James.

- Bonjour mon chéri. Bonjour Lily jolie.

Lily lui répondit gentiment, grognant doucement contre ce surnom honni.

- Bon vous m'expliquez ou je dois deviner toute seule ? insista Elyane Potter.

- Expliquer quoi ? demanda James.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites sur le canapé déjà ! Et puis, vous dormez ensemble depuis quand ?

Les deux adolescents rougirent et se séparèrent hâtivement. Assis sur le bord du canapé, James se passa la main dans les cheveux.

- C'n'est pas ce que tu crois, fit-il en regardant sa mère.

- Alors explique moi !

- Euh… Ben on discutait et on s'est endormi !

- Dans les bras l'un de l'autre ? C'est trop mignon !

- Maman !

- Oh et puis après tout vous êtes jeunes ! Amusez-vous !

- Maman ! On a fait que dormir ! Rien d'autre !

Celle-ci haussa les sourcils et arbora un sourire entendu.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se pas… James ? Lily ? Vous dormez ensemble ? s'étonna son père en entrant à son tour dans le salon.

- Oui mais attention, ça ne veut rien dire, rigola Elyane. Ils sont _amis_ et rien d'autre !

- Maman ! s'écria James.

Celle-ci lui sourit et s'approcha pour le serrer dans ses bras. Elle fit de même avec Lily et alla dans la cuisine. Le père de James regarda tour à tour les deux adolescents avec un sourcil haussé.

Il fit une accolade à son fils et embrassa Lily sur le front avant d'aller rejoindre sa femme.

James et Lily restèrent figés, assis sur le bord du canapé. Assez éloignés l'un de l'autre, ils n'osaient se regarder. Finalement, Lily se leva et, toujours sans le regarder, elle s'avança vers la porte.

Avant de sortir, elle s'arrêta et se tourna vers lui. Elle mit de côté son embarras pour afficher un air amusé.

- Au fait ? Dentelle ou pas pour le tutu ?

oOo oOo oOo

_**Une demi-heure plus tard, **_

Tous les jeunes étaient dans la cuisine, assis autour de la cuisine, posant mille questions aux Potter.

- Vous comptez y retourner ? s'enquit James.

- Tout dépend s'il y a une autre attaque. Donc j'espère que non ! Désolée Jamesie mais on est de nouveau là !

- J'n'ai pas voulu dire ça, se défendit-il.

- Bien sur, rigola-t-elle. Bref, Julie ? Pourrais-tu nous faire un rapport détaillé ?

- Tout s'est très bien passé, fit James.

- C'est à ta cousine que j'ai demandé mon chéri !

- Il a raison Tante Ely, répondit Julie en rigolant. Aucunes bêtises !

- Très bien !

Jérémy s'excusa et sortit dehors pour fumer une cigarette.

- Et comment ça se passe entre Jérémy et toi ? s'enquit Charles en regardant son fils.

- Très bien, mentit-il sans conviction.

- James !

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ?

- La véri… mens-moi ! soupira Charles.

- On s'entend très bien ! C'est même mon cousin préféré, on a pleins de choses en commun et on s'adore ! Satisfait ? railla James.

Elyane et Charles se regardèrent et soupirèrent de concert. Les autres ne dirent rien, Sirius et Remus paraissaient amusés, Julie défaitiste et Lily avait une moue déçue.

Julie changea de sujet et commença à parler quand James sursauta en voyant que Lily fixait ses parents.

_« Lily tu m'entends ? »_

Celle-ci sursauta et hocha la tête sous l'œil ahuri des autres.

_« N'essaye pas d'écouter les pensées de mes parents ! »_

- Je…

_« N'essaye pas de nier Lily ! Je sais que c'est ce que tu essayais de faire ! Il serait peut-être temps de trouver un antidote à ton nouveau don non ? »_

- Mais… protesta-t-elle. Pourquoi ?

_« Parce qu'on ne sait pas comment tu l'as eu ! Et puis, qui sait, il peut devenir dangereux à force. » _

- Je ne vois pas en quoi ! affirma-t-elle avec force

- Au fait, M'man. Il y avait quelque chose dont on voulait te parler concernant Lily !

- A propos de quoi ? s'enquit Elyane.

James lança un regard significatif à Lily.

- Voila… hier, il s'est passé quelque chose, commença-t-il.

Tout le monde l'écoutait, sauf Lily. Elle avait les bras croisés sur sa poitrine avec une moue boudeuse.

- Lily… a reçu un nouveau pouvoir !

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers Lily, qui se sentit rougir.

- Lequel ?

- J'entends les pensées, marmonna-t-elle.

- QUOI ? J'ai cru que tu… QUOI ? cria Sirius.

- Tu… Tu entends ce que l'on pense ? insista Julie, l'air effarée.

- Ouais…

- Oh seigneur, gémit Remus.

- QUOI ?!

- Oh je t'en prie Sirius, ne fais pas ton choqué ! rigola James.

- Mais… Elle entend tout ce que l'on pense ! Ce que JE pense !

- Et tu crois que ça me plaît d'entendre tes pensées ? protesta Lily.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'elles ont mes pensées ?

- Mis à part le fait que tu ne penses qu'au sexe et à manger, rien du tout ! railla-t-elle.

Sirius rougit de gêne et croisa ses bras sur son torse, arborant une moue boudeuse. Les autres éclatèrent de rire.

- Aucune idée de comment c'est arrivé ? s'enquit Elyane.

- Non. J'étais endormie, j'ai bu la potion de Julie pour me rendormir après. Quand je me suis réveillée, j'entendais ses pensées, fit Lily en désignant James.

- Vous dormiez encore ensemble en simples amis ? ironisa Charles.

James plissa les yeux.

- Ce n'est pas le sujet, grogna-t-il sous le regard amusé des autres et gêné de Lily.

- Quelle genre de potion tu lui as donné Julie ? s'enquit Elyane.

- Un philtre de paix. C'était censé l'apaiser par lui donner ce don !

- James tu étais au courant ? s'indigna Sirius.

- Ouais…

- Et tu ne nous l'as pas dit ?

- Ben… non !

- Pourquoi ? On est tes meilleurs amis non ? Je suis ton pote, ton frère… pourquoi ?

- Parce que… je ne sais pas ! J'y ai pas pensé c'est tout !

- Du calme les garçons ! Bon, va falloir que j'aille vérifier dans mes bouquins mais je pense que je connais un sort pour renverser ce don, fit Elyane. A plus tard !

Elle se leva et sortit de la cuisine sans laisser le temps à qui que ce soit de parler. Charles se leva également et suivit sa femme.

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu nous as rien dit !

- Oh Sirius ! J'y ai pas pensé je te dis ! Tu ne vas pas en faire une maladie ! Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si on était étonné d'apprendre que tu ne penses qu'au sexe et à la bouffe !

- Je ne pense pas qu'à ça ! protesta-t-il.

- Non tu penses aussi à dormir ! rigola Lily.

Les autres éclatèrent de rire, et la guerre fut enclenchée. Sirius et Lily se lancèrent vannes sur vannes sous les yeux amusés des trois autres adolescents.

oOo oOo oOo

_**Une semaine plus tard, **_

Un cri horrible retentit, faisant trembler les murs. Un cri qui fut entendu également par les voisins Dursley. Ils avaient sursautés et, maintenant, ils tremblaient de peur.

Car non, ce cri de peur pure ne venait pas de chez eux. Il venait de la maison d'à côté. Un cri qui leur semblait inhumain. Mais, ils se trompaient.

C'était bel et bien un cri humain qui avait retentit. Et s'ils avaient un peu plus tendu l'oreille, ils auraient pu se rendre compte qu'il s'agissait d'un cri masculin.

- Ver… Vernon chéri… qu… qu'est-ce que… c'était ? balbutia Pétunia, cachée derrière le dos de son fiancé, s'accrochant désespéramment à sa veste.

Mais Vernon ne lui répondit pas. Son visage était crispé et il était plus pâle que la mort. Ses parents n'étaient pas mieux. Même les Evans étaient peu rassurés.

Cependant, tous poussèrent un soupir de soulagement au deuxième cri suivi d'une voix humaine criant.

Les Dursley regardèrent par la fenêtre et lancèrent des regards noirs à la maison d'à côté.

- Tous des anormaux, marmonna Vernon Dursley.

oOo oOo oOo

_**Quelques instants plus tôt, **_

Elyane et Charles Potter étaient assis à la table de la cuisine, discutant tranquillement en prenant le petit déjeuner.

James et Lily étaient avec eux, les écoutant silencieusement. Lily n'entendait plus dans les pensées depuis une semaine. Le sort '_Finite cogitare_' combiné à une potion d'Elyane Potter avait tout arrangé.

La matinée était tranquille quand un cri déchirant les firent sursauter. James faillit renverser son bol de chocolat chaud quand il reconnut la voix de Sirius.

- AAARRRRGGG ! JULIE QU'EST-CE QUE TU M'AS FAIS ??? hurla-t-il à pleins poumons.

James fronça les sourcils tout en arborant un rictus amusé.

- POTTER ! VIENS ICI TOUT DE SUITE ! RETIRE MOI CA !

Julie entra dans la cuisine d'un pas conquérant, arborant un rictus sadique sur les lèvres. Ses yeux semblaient incendiaires et James comprit tout de suite que quand sa cousine était dans cet état, il ne fallait rien lui dire sous peine d'être éviscéré.

Il se demanda vaguement ce que Padfoot avait pu dire mais il s'en doutait. Surtout en connaissant le caractère vif du jeune homme.

- Bonjour ma chérie, fit Elyane d'un ton badin.

- B'jour tante Ely, maugréa-t-elle. B'jour Lily.

Lily lui répondit, amusée et étonnée en même temps. Elle se demandait pourquoi Julie avait ignoré James et son père en entrant.

Et, comme si ça leur semblait naturel, les deux représentants du sexe masculin, l'ignorèrent aussi.

- POTTER JE VAIS T'ARRACHER LES YEUX ! hurla Sirius en entrant dans la cuisine, suivi d'un Remus mort de rire.

Le silence ce fit instantanément dans la pièce, bientôt coupé par les éclats de rires de Lily et Elyane.

James et Charles, de leurs côtés, s'évertuaient à ne pas rire, ne voulant pas se mêler à cette histoire et pour essayer de soutenir le jeune garçon.

Mais, ils ne tinrent pas longtemps et éclatèrent de rire devant la mine furax de Sirius.

Celui-ci se tenait, droit comme un I, les lèvres pincées et les yeux plissés. Il était vraiment furieux.

Furieux et honteux. En effet, Sirius Padfoot Black avait les cheveux roses et portait une robe rouge moulant son corps d'homme.

Dans sa main gauche il tenait des talons aiguille, rouge également, et dans sa main droite, il serrait sa baguette magique.

Dès qu'il repéra Julie, il la pointa sur elle.

- Potter ! Rend moi mes vêtements et ma couleur de cheveux ! TOUT DE SUITE !

Celle-ci ne répondit pas, buvant son thé comme si de rien n'était.

- POTTER ! rugit-il. REPONDS MOI !

- Sirius ! intervint Elyane. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Mais rien du tout !

- Sirius !

- Je lui ai juste dit _bonjour_ ! C'est un crime d'être poli dès le matin ? maugréa-t-il.

Elyane se tourna face à Julie avec un regard mi-amusé, mi-fâché.

- Julie ? allez s'il te plaît !

- Non ! grogna-t-elle. Les hommes… tous des ordures, cracha-t-elle avec dégoût.

- Ton Jules t'a largué ? railla Sirius, d'un air méchant.

Julie se leva aussitôt l'air menaçante. Elle pointa sa baguette sur lui. Ils se faisaient face, leurs yeux lançant des éclairs.

- Il s'appelle Julian ! gronda-t-elle.

- Tu veux mon avis ? Pas étonnant qu'il t'ai quitté vu comment tu réagis à un 'bonjour' !

- Retire tout de suite ce que tu as dit ! le menaça-t-elle.

- Sinon quoi ?

Ils se regardèrent en chiens de faïence pendant quelques minutes, prêts à se battre.

- Bon on se calme ! Sirius excuse toi et…

- Et pourquoi je m'excuserais ? Elle m'a transformé en… en… fille ! cracha-t-il.

- Et toi tu as été irrespectueux ! répondit Remus.

Sirius se tourna vers son ami, semblant choqué.

- Pourquoi ? Parce que j'ai osé dire bonjour ? Tu es de son côté c'est ça ? C'est sur que ça doit t'amuser tout ça ! gronda-t-il en désignant sa robe.

- Sirius, je te parle de ce que tu as dis il y a quelques minutes. C'était méchant !

- Ah oui parce que ce qu'elle m'a fait c'est gentil peut-être ?

- Julie doit s'excuser également et lui rendre son apparence habituelle, fit Elyane d'un ton sans appel. Julie ?

Celle-ci grogna et, avec sa baguette, elle annula le sort lancé. Sirius fut soulagé de voir ses vêtements et vérifia la couleur de ses cheveux en sortant un petit miroir de sa poche.

Ce fut quand Remus lui donna un coup de coude qu'il se décida à faire face à Julie. Il faillit partir sans une excuse mais il devait bien admettre qu'il avait été trop loin.

- Excuse moi pour ce que je t'ai dit. Je ne le pensais pas, fit-il sincèrement.

Julie lui offrit un très mince sourire.

- Je sais, fit-elle doucement. Je suis désolée moi aussi pour avoir passé ma colère sur toi.

Il se serrèrent la main et finirent par s'installer à table. Ils avaient tous un air soulagé sur le visage.

- Tiens au fait, intervint Charles. Où est Jérémy ?

James se raidit instantanément. Il se rendit compte que son cousin n'était pas souvent apparu cette semaine. Il était descendu quelques fois, histoire de faire acte de présence.

Il ne pouvait que craindre cette soudaine absence. Peut être était-il parano, mais il était sur que celui-ci préparait un mauvais coup.

oOo oOo oOo

Et il n'avait pas tort. Jérémy était resté la plupart du temps dans sa chambre, cherchant la bonne méthode, le bon plan pour enfin arriver à ses fins. Et il l'avait trouvé. Il avait le moyen de nuire à James.

Plus jamais, il n'entendrait quiconque dire que James Potter était le meilleur. Plus jamais, il n'aurait à faire semblant de l'admirer. Il le haïssait. Bien sur, quand il était seul avec James, il ne s'en cachait pas mais devant les autres, c'était une autre histoire.

Il ne fallait qu'ils sachent ses véritables sentiments à l'égard de son cousin. La haine et le dégoût pur. Il s'était arrangé pour que James passe pour le cousin indigne et capricieux.

Mais là, il n'aurait plus à se cacher. Il n'aurait plus à faire semblant d'être gentil. Il allait mettre à exécution son dernier plan, celui sans faille.

Ses amis allaient l'abandonner. Sa chère Lily allait le rejeter et l'insulter. Et lui, il avait hâte d'assister à ce délicieux spectacle.

* * *

_**A suivre…**_

* * *

OUF ! La vache, je suis sur ce maudit chapitre depuis deux semaines et deux jours. Bon avec l'interruption des fêtes de Noël et tout, c'était un peu plus serré. Vraiment désolée pour le retard.

Sinon, avez-vous passé de bonnes fêtes ? Vous avez bien mangé ? Bien rigolé en famille ?

Bref, avez-vous aimé ce chapitre ? Je ne sais pas trop quand je vais mettre le chapitre 15, peut être dans deux semaines, peut être plus, je verrais bien. Je vais essayer de ne pas vous faire attendre trop longtemps.

Questions chapitres, je pense que la fic sera finie au chapitre 16 mais rien n'est sur, ça se trouve je vais faire un épilogue !! Je ne promets rien !

Le plan final de Jérémy est pour le prochain chapitre (le 15 donc) et **RANGEZ LES ARMES**. Vous pourrez les ressortir une fois qu'il aura exécuté son plan lol

Gros bisous tout le monde et à l'année prochaine !! BONNE ANNÉE XD

Zazo++

**_PS : Je ne veux aucune plainte sur la taille de ce chapitre, je n'ai pas réussi à écrire davantage ! Merci :) _**

* * *

_Mis en ligne le samedi 30 décembre 2006_


	15. Chapter 15

**One summer with you**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer :**

Tout l'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à JkR. Mis à part deux personnages inventés, tous les autres personnages sont à elle.

**Note de moi :**

Ya quelqu'un ?? snif je suis vraiment désolée pour cet énorme retard. J'avais promis de ne pas vous faire attendre trop longtemps et pourtant… là mon moral a gravement chuté et forcément, ça n'a pas aidé. Désolée… mais une énorme MERCI pour vos reviews !!

**BONNE LECTURE !**

**Remerciements à : l'-Luna-'l, Millou95, Lilynatou (**pour ses deux reviews**), Petitetiti, Miss Hell Black, oOmarieOo, Viviane, Flo-Fol-Oeil, Noriane, Malfoy4ever, Fanaloka, 'Clochett', Lily-joanne, Jojo738, Patmola, Zaza, Groszibouss, Neirha, Lily Black, MissButterfly22, Mione des Maraudeurs, Mlle.prongs, Fwiz-lemon, Mg, Lizoune, Love-pingo, Jojo Potter, Misslalou25, Gabee, Melilune, Blakooooooo, Jenny, Angel Of Night, Abelforth Dumbledore, Perle-noire, Lauralavoiepelletier, Dub Citron, Katia, Marauder's Mad, Wiwi, Sylvrana-moonlight, Rockeuse dans l'ame, Salmonelle, Ariane Malfoy-Shinigami, JPloveLE, Tiffanypotter, Lili, Hindouch, Llemaluna, Jalie, Myvaughn-sark, Love James/Lily, Rebecca-Black, Chaton Weasley (**pour ses deux reviews**), Titelolo, Angi, Layla, Mahis, Maily lily et Mini Mc Go (**pour ses deux reviews

**

* * *

**

oOo **Chapitre 15** oOo

* * *

_**Trois jours plus tard, **_

Trois jours… c'est ce qu'il avait fallu à Jérémy pour tout mettre en place. Il avait tout préparé. Incantation, bougie, encens, parchemin, …

Ce soir il ferait l'incantation et, dès le lendemain matin, il pourrait mettre son plan à exécution. Dès demain, il pourra savourer sa vengeance. Des années qu'il attendait. Des années qu'il espérait qu'un jour James souffrirait. Et ce jour était enfin arrivé.

Assis sur son lit, il avait patienté jusqu'au soir. Il avait mangé avec eux puis il était remonté. Il avait attendu que tout le monde aille se coucher. Il avait été obligé d'attendre jusqu'à minuit.

Par sécurité, il attendit quelques minutes de plus, le temps de vérifier qu'il avait bien tout. Puis, il mit sa veste, prit son sac à dos avec tous ses ingrédients et sortit par la fenêtre. La veille, il avait repéré un cimetière et donc, une fois dans le jardin, il transplana directement là bas. Il atterrit devant une vieille crypte.

Il posa son sac et en sortit tout son contenu. Il alluma une chandelle blanche ainsi que son encens et, à l'aide de son doigt, il créa un premier cercle de magie. Dans le livre qu'il avait lu, celui où il avait trouvé l'incantation, c'était conseillé de faire deux cercles de protection magiques. Après tout, c'était de la magie noire. Et Jérémy ne voulait pas que ça se retourne contre lui.

Invoquant les éléments pour bien se protéger, il termina le cercle magique avant d'en créer un autre, plus petit. C'était le cercle de confinement. C'était dedans qu'il devait faire son rituel. Une fois les deux cercles créés, Jérémy se mit en tailleur dans le premier cercle. Il alluma une bougie noire et un autre bâton d'encens qu'il posa dans le deuxième cercle.

Il prit un bout de parchemin, avec sa plume et l'encre et inscrivit le nom de la personne visée. « James Potter » Il prit son petit couteau, préalablement consacré, et s'entailla l'index. Il passa le parchemin au dessus des fumées de la bougie et de l'encens et prononça l'incantation.

_« James Potter,_

_Il est temps que tu paies,_

_Plus que temps_

_Que je te fasse sentir mon pouvoir._

_Il est temps pour moi_

_De répandre des mensonges._

_Que mes paroles malicieuses_

_Fassent leur travail_

_Que tes amis me croient_

_Et s'en aillent_

_Ainsi soit fait. »_

Il répéta l'incantation trois fois, versant une goutte de son sang sur le parchemin à chaque fois. Il se concentra sur ses paroles puis il mit le parchemin dans une enveloppe noire et l'enterra, devant la vieille crypte. Tout était en place. Il retira les deux cercles avec un air satisfait.

Avec un grand sourire, il regarda la bougie se consumer. Puis, il se leva, récupéra son sac et transplana dans le jardin des Potter. Il remonta dans sa chambre, en escaladant le toit et s'allongea dans son lit. Il n'avait plus qu'à attendre le lendemain pour commencer sa vengeance.

oOo oOo oOo

_**Le lendemain matin, **_

Jérémy descendit très tôt, avec un grand sourire aux lèvres. Les parents de James n'étaient pas là. Jérémy entra dans la cuisine pour voir un mot sur la table de la cuisine.

_« Nous sommes avec Dumbledore pour la journée. On rentre en fin d'après midi. Bonne journée tout le monde. Elyane et Charles. »_

Jérémy eut un énorme sourire. Voila qui arrangeait ses affaires. Les parents Potter absents, il ne lui restait plus qu'à parler avec Sirius, Remus, Lily et Julie à part. Il s'assit à la table de la cuisine et se servit du café.

Il était en train d'entamer son premier toast quand Lily entra dans la cuisine. Jérémy dû se retenir de faire un énorme sourire. A la place, il arbora une fausse expression gênée. Lily haussa un sourcil devant sa mine mais ne dit rien. Elle le salua doucement et s'assit à la table. Elle se servit un verre de jus d'orange et se prépara un toast.

Jérémy, sans rien dire, mangea le sien. Il lui lançait quelques regards –soi-disant– discrets avant de baisser le regard. Perdant patience, Lily arrêta de manger et leva la tête vers lui. Lily détestait qu'on lui cache quelque chose, et elle sentait que c'était le cas actuellement.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'enquit-elle doucement.

Jérémy sursauta et secoua la tête.

- Rien du tout.

- Je vois bien qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne vas pas.

- Je… Je ne sais pas si je suis le mieux placé pour t'en parler.

- Dis toujours, on verra bien.

- Je… Mais… c'est gênant.

- Quoi ?

- Hier. J'ai voulu parler avec James. Je sais bien que je n'ai pas fait beaucoup d'effort depuis que je suis arrivé. Mais là, j'ai voulu arranger les choses.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- On a parlé. Je me suis excusé pour mon attitude et il s'est confié à moi. Il m'a dit des choses te concernant.

- C'est quoi ? s'enquit-elle, l'air anxieuse.

- Je…

- Jérémy dit moi tout de suite !

- Il a dit qu'en fait il ne t'aimait pas, mentit-il. Tout ce qu'il veut c'est te mettre dans son lit.

Lily eut un hoquet de surprise. Les larmes aux yeux, elle secoua la tête. Ce n'était pas possible. Il avait dû se tromper. Mais non, elle savait qu'il ne mentait pas. Néanmoins, une petite voix au fond d'elle lui disait que ce n'était qu'un mensonge. Que James ne dirait jamais ça. Elle chassa la petite voix et fit face à Jérémy.

- Je… Tu es sur ?

- Oui. Je suis sincèrement désolé Lily. Tu mérites mieux que lui ! Je sais que c'est dur à encaisser mais j'ai préféré te prévenir avant que tu ne tombes dans le piège.

Lily hocha la tête. Les larmes se mirent à rouler sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. Ca faisait tellement mal. Elle, qui avait fini par s'avouer qu'elle était tombée amoureuse de lui, il fallait qu'elle découvre maintenant que tout était faux. Jamais il ne l'avait aimé. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était la mettre dans son lit. Ecoeurée, Lily se leva et alla s'asseoir sur la terrasse du jardin.

Elle laissa libre cours à ses larmes, complètement anéantie par la nouvelle. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle tombe amoureuse de lui ? Pourquoi ?

De son côté, Jérémy jubilait. Il avait déjà mis Lily de son côté. Il ne restait plus que les trois autres. Pour plus de sûreté, Jérémy monta jusqu'au grenier. Il ouvrit doucement la porte et sortit sa baguette. Il s'approcha du lit de James et lui lança un sort de sommeil. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre Julie, Remus et Sirius. Après, il pourrait réveiller son cousin.

Il attendit quelques minutes avant que Julie ne le rejoigne. Elle s'inquiéta de voir Lily assise seule dehors. Alors Jérémy lui répéta ce qu'il lui avait dit.

- Et il m'a dit aussi quelque chose sur toi !

- Quoi ?

- Qu'il faisait semblant de t'apprécier pour se faire bien voir par la famille. Tu comprends, s'il nous détestait tous les deux, tout le monde aurait su que le problème venait de lui. Il te trouve bête et laide.

Comme il s'y était attendu, Julie s'énerva. Il dû la convaincre de ne pas aller réveiller son cousin tout de suite. Il fallait qu'il prévienne Remus et Sirius avant. Julie alla rejoindre Lily pour la consoler.

Son plan marchait comme prévu. Il devait se faire violence pour ne pas éclater de rire ou paraître joyeux. Ce serait louche. Il savait que quoi qu'il dirait, les autres le goberait facilement mais il ne fallait quand même pas tenter le diable. Même si son sort fonctionnait à merveille.

Quand Remus et Sirius descendirent, Jérémy les attendait dans la cuisine.

- James n'est pas descendu ? s'étonna Sirius.

- Non. Et ça vaut mieux vu ce que j'ai à vous dire, répondit Jérémy d'un air sombre.

Sirius haussa un sourcil et lança un regard lourd de sous entendus à Remus. Jérémy inspira un grand coup, il savait que ce serait plus dur avec eux.

- Je sais ce que vous vous dites. Je déteste James et je ferais n'importe quoi pour lui nuire.

- Exact. Alors pourquoi on t'écouterait ? railla Sirius. Ecoute mon vieux, t'as aucune chance avec nous. James c'est comme mon frère. Rien de ce que tu pourras dire ne me fera changer d'avis.

- Pourtant, il ne mérite pas ton amitié.

- Voyez-vous ça ! se moqua-t-il. Toi par contre, tu la mérite c'est ça ?

- Je n'ai pas dit ça. Que tu m'apprécies ou pas, je m'en fiche. Mais ce qu'a fait James, c'est horrible.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ? s'enquit Remus, en soupirant.

- Hier soir il m'a dit des choses.

- Quoi ?

- Concernant Lily. Et vous concernant aussi.

Les deux garçons ne semblèrent pas plus intéressés que ça.

_« Passons à la vitesse supérieure »_

- Il m'a dit qu'il se servait de vous pour bien se faire voir.

Jérémy vit avec plaisir les deux garçons sursauter.

- Pardon ?

- Tu as très bien entendu Sirius. James n'en a rien à faire de vous. Tout comme Lily. Tout ce qu'il veut c'est la mettre dans son lit. Et vous, il se sert de vous… comme des petits chiens… vous le suivez partout et ça le fait marrer.

Les deux garçons parurent ébranlés par ses paroles. Ils ne pouvaient pas le croire, c'était impossible.

- Il faut voir la réalité en face les gars. James se sert de vous. Et quand je pense à Lily, ça me donne envie de vomir. Alors, je vous le redis. Vous n'êtes pas obligé de m'apprécier mais au moins, j'ai la conscience tranquille. Vous savez ce dont James est capable.

- C'n'est pas possible, murmura Remus.

- Eh si. Il me l'a dit hier soir. J'étais venu pour essayer de m'excuser de mon attitude. Mais je me suis rendu compte que je ne m'étais pas trompé sur son compte. Ce n'est qu'un salaud.

Sirius hocha la tête d'un air absent. Tout ce que lui disait Jérémy tournait dans sa tête. Il n'avait pas envie d'y croire. Il avait envie de lui dire que c'était lui le salaud, que jamais James ne penserait ça de lui, d'eux. Mais les faits étaient là, et Sirius, sans savoir pourquoi, y croyait.

- Je suis vraiment désolé les gars. Mais je ne pouvais pas laisser passer ça ! Il m'a dit tout ça, croyant que jamais vous ne me croiriez ! Mais je sais que vous valez mieux que ça. Vous valez mieux que lui !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit d'autre ? demanda Remus d'une voix tremblante.

- Qu'après Poudlard, il vous lâcherait. Que vous étiez des abrutis qui ne méritaient pas son amitié. Qu'enfin il n'aurait plus à faire semblant de vous apprécier. Une fois qu'il aura réussi à avoir Lily, il la laissera tomber et l'humiliera devant tout le monde.

Remus grogna légèrement tandis que Sirius sentait la colère monter en lui. Tous les deux semblaient sous le choc. La colère arrivait, remplaçant la peine. Sirius finit par se lever.

- On ne le mérite pas hein ? On va voir !

- Non attends Sirius ! fit Jérémy.

- Quoi ?

- Attendons qu'il descende. Julie et Lily seront là et vous pourrez lui dire ce que vous pensez de lui. Il se rendra compte de son erreur. Et puis, il tentera de vous dire que je mens.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu nous mentirais.

- Exact. Mais c'est ce qu'il dira. Pour se défendre. Selon ses plans, la vérité ne doit éclater qu'à la fin de votre septième année.

- Oh non. Ca va éclater dès qu'il sera levé. Et crois-moi, il va regretter !

- Attendons qu'il descende. S'il voit que vous êtes tous là, il comprendra qu'il n'a plus aucune chance.

Sirius se remit sur sa chaise et serra les poings. Il avait une de ses envies de meurtres. Remus, quant à lui, était tout aussi en colère. Mais, au fond de lui, il sentait que y'avait quelque chose qui ne collait pas. Il ne savait pas quoi, mais il le savait. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond.

Lily finit par rentrer, les yeux rougis par les larmes. Remus la prit aussitôt dans ses bras pour la consoler. Elle le remercia d'un regard et s'assit à côté des garçons. Jérémy prit une tête de circonstance. Peiné et gêné. Lily le rassura en posant sa main sur la sienne. Il lui offrit un doux sourire.

Ils attendirent quelques minutes, le temps que le sortilège de Jérémy fasse effet, en discutant entre eux.

Quand James descendit en baillant, tous se turent et le dévisagèrent. Peine, rancœur, colère et dégoût. James hésita à avancer en voyant leurs regards. Puis, il vit le regard satisfait de Jérémy et comprit. Il avait dit ou fait quelque chose. Sentant la panique monter en lui, il recula d'un pas.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda-t-il, anxieux.

- Se qu'il se passe ? s'écria Lily d'un ton glacial. Tu le demandes ?

- Euh… oui…

Lily se leva et lui lança une œillade meurtrière. Elle s'approcha de James et lui fit une claque magistrale.

- Je n'aurais jamais cru ça de toi ! cracha-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux.

- Lily je…

- Evans ! Pour toi, c'est Evans. Comment as-tu pu te rabaisser à un tel niveau ?

- Je ne comprends pas…

- Ah oui ? Tu n'as pas dit que tout ce qui t'intéressait c'était de me mettre dans ton lit ?

James allait protester. Il ouvrit la bouche mais une seconde gifle l'en empêcha.

- JAMAIS. Tu m'entends ? Jamais tu ne m'auras ! Plutôt crever que tu me touches ! Et dire que j'ai failli me faire avoir ! J'ai failli tomber dans le piège. Tu n'es qu'un immonde salaud !

- Mais Lily…

- Ne cherche pas à nier Potter, le coupa Sirius d'une voix sèche.

James sursauta au ton de son meilleur ami. Et il l'avait appelé par son nom de famille. Perdu, James ne savait pas quoi faire, ni quoi dire. Qu'est-ce qui leur prenait à tous ?

- C'est une blague c'est ça ?

Ce fut Julie cette fois qui se leva et le gifla. Moins fort que Lily certes, mais violente quand même.

- Pourriture ! Comment as-tu pu faire ça ?

- Mais faire quoi ? s'énerva-t-il.

- Oh ne prend pas ce ton avec nous, gronda Remus.

- Mais…

- On est tes petits chiens alors ? On ne mérite pas d'être les amis du grand James Potter ? On est des abrutis qui te suivent partout ? Mais tu te prends pour qui ? s'écria Sirius.

- Sirius je…

- Ne nie pas Potter. Jérémy nous a tout raconté. Et je le remercie. On a été vraiment naïf ce coup là, mais crois-moi c'est fini. A partir de maintenant, tu peux nous oublier.

- Et tu le crois ?! s'étonna-t-il, sous le choc.

- Et pourquoi pas ?

- Il me hait ! cracha-t-il. Il vous a monté contre moi. Il vous ment et vous gobez tout sans vous poser de question ?

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi il nous mentirait. On n'est pas aussi bête que tu sembles le penser. On sait voir la vérité là ou elle est.

_« Ben voyons »_ pensa Jérémy, mort de rire intérieurement.

- Mais c'est insensé ! On est amis depuis la première année, tu le connais depuis quelques semaines, et tu le crois lui et pas moi ?!

- Lui, il ne cache pas son jeu. Lui, il est honnête et nous as dit comment tu étais au fond. Tu nous déteste pas vrai ? Crois-moi c'est réciproque. Tu peux faire une croix sur notre semblant d'amitié.

- Non… murmura-t-il. Sirius !

- Sale traître !

James recula encore d'un pas.

- Remus ?

- Ne m'approche plus jamais, gronda-t-il, ses yeux lançant des éclairs.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Julie, puis Lily. Mais les deux jeunes filles le regardait comme s'il était un pestiféré.

En dernier recours, il sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur Jérémy.

- Finite incantatem !

Jérémy éclata de rire.

- C'est inutile James. Il n'y aucun sort là-dessous. Je n'ai fait que leur dire la vérité.

James voulut l'attraper pour le frapper mais Sirius lui lança un sortilège d'expulsion. James fit quelques mètres en arrière et tomber sur les fesses. Il re-pointa sa baguette sur Jérémy mais ce qu'il vit lui broya le cœur.

Lily s'était interposée. Devant Jérémy, elle le protégeait avec une lueur farouche dans le regard.

- Ne t'attaque pas à lui Potter. Il vaut cent fois mieux que toi ! cracha-t-elle.

Complètement anéanti, James se leva et sortit de la pièce en courant. Il ne prit pas la peine de prendre sa cape. Il voulait juste partir loin d'ici. Loin d'eux.

Il courut dans la rue, sans but précis, les larmes menaçant de couler. C'était un cauchemar. Pire qu'un cauchemar. Irréel. Ca ne pouvait pas être vrai. Pas eux. Sirius. Remus. Lily. Julie. Pas eux.

James s'arrêta à bout de souffle contre un mur. Il regarda autour de lui, les gens marchaient, heureux, insouciants. Et lui, il était là, contre ce mur, à se retenir de ne pas pleurer et hurler. Il reprit sa course, s'attirant des regards étonnés des passants.

Au bout d'un moment, il décida d'aller directement au manoir Potter. Il y serait tranquille. Il s'arrêta dans une ruelle sombre et transplana devant les grilles du manoir. Avec le peu de force qu'il lui restait, il les poussa et couru jusqu'à la porte d'entrée.

Il fit le tour par le jardin et déverrouilla la porte fenêtre. Sans faire de bruit, il monta directement jusque dans sa chambre. Il s'enferma avec le sort le plus puissant qu'il connaisse et s'effondra dans son lit.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi Jérémy lui avait-il fait ça ? Il lui avait volé tous ses amis, encore une fois. Il lui avait également pris l'affection de Lily. Sa belle Lily pour qui il ferait n'importe quoi. Mais non, elle préférait son cousin à lui. Pourquoi ?

Qu'est-ce que Jérémy avait de plus que lui ? Comment arrivait-il à tout lui prendre ? Pourquoi ses amis le croyait-il ? Pourquoi ?

Autant de pourquoi, auquel James n'avait pas de réponse. Il laissa les larmes couler. Il resta pendant ce qu'il lui semblait une éternité, roulé en boule dans son lit, le cœur brisé.

Un elfe de maison transplana dans sa chambre, ayant senti sa présence.

- Monsieur James, mon maître ?

James sursauta et se tourna vers l'intrus. Dès qu'il vit les yeux rouges de son maître, le petit elfe poussa un cri.

- Polky ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Je vous ai entendu rentrer mon maître. Vous voulez quelque chose à manger mon maître ?

- Non. Je n'ai pas faim. Retourne à tes occupations et fais comme si je n'étais pas là.

- Mais mon ma…

- Fais ce que je te dis Polky ! Je ne veux voir personne. C'est bien clair ? Alors laisse-moi tranquille !

Le petit elfe se courba et transplana aussitôt. James se remit en boule dans son lit, ressassant les paroles cruelles et blessantes de ses amis.

oOo oOo oOo

_**Pendant ce temps-là, **_

Les autres avaient migrés vers le salon, s'installant dans le canapé et les fauteuils et discutant doucement. Tous, sauf Jérémy, étaient sous le choc des récents évènements. Lily semblaient anéantie, Remus et Sirius effondrés tandis que Julie avait un air triste sur le visage.

Jamais ils n'auraient pensés que James était capable de ça. C'était comme si leur monde s'écroulait. Eux qui pensaient leur amitié sincère et indestructible, ils s'étaient lourdement trompés. Jérémy sortit l'échiquier, dans une tentative de leur changer les idées.

Ce n'était pas maintenant qu'il avait enfin réussi à évincer James, qu'il allait les laisser continuer de penser à lui. Non, il fallait qu'ils se rendent compte que Jérémy était bien mieux comme ami. Il valait vraiment mieux que lui. Il sourit en repensant à la dernière phrase de Lily envers James. Magnifique.

Autant dire que Jérémy jubilait. Il avait enfin réussi, et il avait savouré le spectacle.

- Quelqu'un veut faire une partie d'échec ? proposa-t-il doucement.

Remus se dévoua, pour arrêter de penser à James. Ils commencèrent à jouer, observer par les trois autres.

Au bout d'un moment, l'ambiance se détendit. Les garçons parlaient entre eux et Julie rigolait avec Lily. Ce n'était pas encore la joie mais tous essayaient de reprendre pieds.

Lily se forçait à sourire, alors qu'au fond d'elle, elle mourrait d'envie de retrouver les bras de James.

Sirius se sentait trahi par son frère. Il était en colère et triste en même temps. Comme si au fond, il refusait de croire James coupable.

Remus doutait de plus en plus mais c'était comme si quelque chose l'empêchait de croire James vraiment fautif.

Julie, elle, se sentait infiniment triste. Elle avait toujours adoré son cousin, elle ne pouvait croire qu'il avait joué la comédie durant tout ce temps.

Ils avaient mangés vite fait vers midi, puis ils étaient retournés dans le salon. Toute l'après-midi, ils jouèrent et parlèrent tranquillement. Tous, toujours sauf Jérémy, ressentaient un manque, un énorme vide. Etrangement, ils se sentaient même coupable. Coupable de quoi ? Ils n'en savaient rien. Ils savaient juste qu'ils avaient fait une énorme bêtise.

Les parents de James rentrèrent vers 17h. Ils sourirent en voyant les adolescents sagement assis dans le salon. Elyane s'avança avec un sourire. Mais ce sourire se fana quand elle se rendit compte que son fils n'était pas là. Elle fronça les sourcils.

- Où est James ? s'enquit Charles.

* * *

¤ **_A suivre…_** ¤

* * *

Encore une fois, je suis vraiment désolée pour le retard. Pendant pratiquement trois semaines, je n'ai absolument rien écrit. J'avais perdu toute inspiration et là, pouf, en une après midi, j'ai finalement écris. 9 pages en une après-midi.

Bon, j'avoue que ces derniers temps, je me suis focalisée sur une autre fic. J'ai un nouveau projet, un slash, un HarryDraco pour lequel j'ai eu beaucoup d'inspi. J'ai écrit 11 chapitres en une semaine, ça faisait longtemps que ça ne m'était pas arrivé. Mais là encore, l'inspi est parti en même temps que mon moral a baissé.

Je suis sincèrement désolée de ne pas répondre aux reviews. Je suis en pleine déprime en ce moment et j'arrive pas à me motiver. Franchement, j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas. J'ai honte mais j'ai vraiment la flemme… désolée…

Bref, j'ai enfin fini ce chapitre, et j'espère que vous ne serez pas trop déçu. Maintenant que Jérémy a fait son dernier plan, vous pouvez sortir les armes ! Prêt ? Partez !

Je vous à tous, de gros gros gros gros gros bisous et **MERCI** pour vos reviews adorables !!

Zazo++

* * *

_Mis en ligne le lundi 22 janvier 2007._


	16. Chapter 16 Epilogue

**One summer with you**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer :**

Tout l'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à JkR. Mis à part deux personnages inventés, tous les autres personnages sont à elle.

**Note de moi :**

Je sais que j'ai une semaine de retard mais c'était le dernier chapitre. Du coup, pour me faire pardonner, je l'ai fait plus long. J'espère que je n'ai oublié personne dans mes réponses aux reviews. Sinon, désolée c'est totalement involontaire. J'espère que ce chapitre final vous plaira.

**BONNE LECTURE !**

**Remerciements à : **

**Love-pingo, Malicia, Gabiie-lover, Rebecca-Black, ChocoWend, Meliasan, Eldwen, Chaton Weasley, Malfoy4ever, Miwis, Alberforth Dumbledore, Zozow02, Viviane, Myvaughn-sark, Millou95, Mini Mc Go (**pour ses deux reviews**), Lorelei Candice Black, Coshilla, Llemaluna, Angi, Sylvrana-Moonlight, Twinzie, Lily-joanne, Audrey, Tinn-Tamm, Noriane, Celilys, Hindouch, Rosaleis, Knaki, Misslily29, Petitetiti, Titelolo, Creme de moshi (**pour ses deux reviews**), Miss Hell Black, Stéphie, Tantine Fongus, Nehya, MissButterfly22, JPloveLE, Melilune, Mg, Mahis, Miss Bady, Mlle.prongs, Ariane Malfoy-Shinigami, Tiffanypotter (**pour ses deux reviews**), l'-Luna-'l, Jojo Potter, oOmarieOo, OoSweet-LullabyoO, Faëlle, Marauder's Mad, Flamel, Jojo738, Molly 1, Love James/Lily, Charlou (**pour ses deux reviews**), Tenshi93, Fanaloka, Lili, WandaBlack, Black Bambou, Layla, Audrey, Fwiz-lemon, Jenny et Cindy. **

**

* * *

**

oOo **Chapitre 16** oOo

* * *

_Les parents de James rentrèrent vers 17h. Ils sourirent en voyant les adolescents sagement assis dans le salon. Elyane s'avança avec un sourire. Mais ce sourire se fana quand elle se rendit compte que son fils n'était pas là. Elle fronça les sourcils. _

_- Où est James ? s'enquit Charles._

oOo oOo oOo

Personne ne répondit. En fait, ils se regardaient les uns et les autres comme pour savoir qui allait leur expliquer. Jérémy fut le premier à réagir. Il se leva et se mit face à son oncle et sa tante.

- Vous rentrez plus tôt que prévu non ?

- On a laissé un mot pour dire qu'on rentrerait en fin d'après midi. Il est 17h, répondit Charles.

- Où est James ? insista Elyane.

- Il est parti, répondit Jérémy. Il…

- On a découvert ce qu'il pensait de nous réellement, le coupa Sirius. Il nous hait, il se sert de nous pour avoir une bonne image.

- Et ce qu'il a dit de Lily c'est mille fois pire, intervint Julie.

_« Ils vont tout faire capoter ces abrutis » _pesta intérieurement Jérémy.

- Je vais tout vous expliquer, fit Jérémy, d'une voix où perçait une légère panique.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit sur Lily ? s'enquit Charles en fronçant les sourcils.

Celle-ci arbora une mine effondrée et détourna la tête, affreusement honteuse. Elle n'osait répéter ce qu'elle avait entendu. C'était trop affreux.

- Il a dit qu'il la voulait dans son lit, qu'il ne l'aimait pas réellement, répondit Julie, l'air furieuse.

Charles et Elyane se jetèrent un bref regard. Ils ne savaient pas ce qu'il se passait mais apparemment c'était grave. James n'était pas comme ça, ils le savaient. Leur fils aimait profondément la jeune fille, c'était impossible qu'il ait dit une telle chose.

- Il vous l'a dit comme ça ? De but en blanc ? s'enquit Elyane.

- Non, avoua Sirius. C'est Jérémy qui nous l'a répété.

Jérémy sentit la panique monter de plus en plus alors que deux regards perçants se posaient sur lui. Il déglutit difficilement et se prépara pour son speech. Il fallait qu'il mette les deux parents Potter de son côté sinon c'était foutu.

- Je…

Avant qu'il ne puisse continuer, Charles avait stupéfixé son neveu. Les autres le regardait comme s'il était devenu subitement fou. Ils étaient tous levés et fixaient les deux adultes d'un air perdu.

- Mais… commença Sirius.

- Silence ! tonna Elyane, qui commençait doucement mais sûrement à s'énerver. Qu'est-ce qu'il vous a raconté exactement ?

Julie leur répéta ce qu'elle savait, Sirius prit la suite. Remus se sentait de plus en plus coupable. Toujours cette impression de doute, de faute… il ne savait pas quoi dire. Il se sentait mal. Qu'avaient-ils fait ?

- Je récapitule. Jérémy vous a raconté des choses horribles sur mon fils, et vous le croyez ?! Vous insultez James sans lui laisser le temps de s'expliquer et alors qu'il s'enfuit, vous ne le rattrapez pas ? Vous le laissez partir de CHEZ LUI alors que vous venez de le rejeter ?!

- Pourquoi on le rattraperait ? s'agaça Julie. Il nous ment depuis le début !

- Très bien. Charles, surveille le et empêche tout le monde de sortir. Je vais chercher une potion.

- Une potion de quoi ? s'enquit Sirius.

- Tu verras.

Elyane sortit de la pièce en courant pour se diriger vers son bureau personnel. Même en vacances, elle emmenait avec elle tout un tas de potions bien utiles. Elle chercha quelques minutes puis, quand elle l'a trouva, elle redescendit dans le salon. Elle en avait profité pour en prendre une autre qu'elle pourrait mélanger avec.

- Alors ? s'interrogea Julie.

- Veritaserum !

- Euh… il a été prouvé qu'on peut contourner les effets de cette potion, intervint Lily.

Elle aussi, sans en deviner la cause, se sentait mal. Au fond d'elle, elle espérait que tout ceci soit faux, que James ne pense pas réellement ce que Jérémy lui a dit. Mais, si Jérémy avait vraiment menti, ça voulait dire qu'elle avait insulté James alors qu'il était innocent. Son cœur battait anormalement vite alors qu'elle allait bientôt savoir le fin mot de l'histoire.

- Si je la mélange avec une potion de confusion c'est incontournable, répondit Elyane d'un ton dur. Maintenant, taisez-vous pendant qu'on interroge Jérémy.

Les adolescents ne pipèrent mot, intimidés par le ton réprobateur d'Elyane Potter. Quand Elyane était en colère, valait mieux se taire et la laisser faire ce qu'elle voulait. Peu à peu, le doute s'installait. Peut-être avaient-ils jugés James trop vite ?

Elyane mélangea les deux potions tandis que Charles ligotait Jérémy sur une chaise du salon. Il semblait également en colère. Les adolescents n'osaient rien dire.

- Enervatum ! lança-t-il en pointant sa baguette sur Jérémy.

Celui-ci sursauta et regarda autour de lui. Il ne pouvait pas bouger à cause des liens. Elyane plaça la fiole sur ses lèvres.

- Bois ça ! ordonna-t-elle d'un ton sans réplique.

Jérémy le fit. De toute façon, il n'avait pas le choix. Quelques secondes plus tard, son esprit était comme dans un brouillard. Il n'arrivait plus à penser logiquement.

- Comment tu t'appelles ? s'enquit Elyane.

- Jérémy Potter, répondit-il d'une voix morne.

- Ce que tu as dit concernant James, est-ce que c'est vrai ?

- Non.

Les quatre adolescents sursautèrent et écarquillèrent les yeux, choqués. C'était comme si tout s'emboîtait. Le sort commençait à s'estomper. Peu à peu, ils se rendaient compte de ce qu'ils avaient fait.

- Comment tu as fais ?

- Un sort de magie noire pour qu'ils croient tout ce que je dis.

Ce fut comme si la foudre venait de s'abattre sur eux. Elyane et Charles Potter semblaient choqués que leur neveu avait fait de la magie noire, alors que les adolescents étaient libérés du sort. La colère montait en chacun d'eux. La colère, puis la tristesse et le désespoir. Qu'avaient-ils fait ?

- Pourquoi tu leur as menti ?

- Pour me venger.

- Te venger de quoi ? De qui ?

- De James.

- Pourquoi James ?

- Parce que je le déteste.

- Pourquoi ? insista Charles.

- Depuis tout petit, on me dit de prendre exemple sur lui. Il était gentil, tellement mignon, tellement doué, regarde James comme il fait tout bien. Tu devrais prendre un peu plus exemple sur lui. Il a tellement d'amis, cracha-t-il.

La potion cessa d'agir. Jérémy repris tous ses esprits et lança un regard glacial à la ronde. Maintenant qu'ils savaient, il n'avait plus rien à cacher. Plus besoin de faire semblant. Il pouvait enfin dire tout ce qu'il pensait.

- Comment… pourquoi… Jérémy tu…

- Oh je t'en prie soeurette, cracha-t-il. Combien de fois on m'a dit qu'il était génial ? Combien de fois on m'a disputé parce que je n'avais pas de meilleurs résultats que lui ? J'ai beau avoir un an de plus que lui, on n'arrêtait pas de me dire de prendre exemple sur lui ! Et si moi, j'avais envie d'être différent ? De ne pas être ce parfait garçon que tout le monde admire ?

- C'est une raison pour mentir à son sujet ? Pour dire des horreurs sur son compte à ses amis ? gronda Elyane. Ce n'est pas de sa faute à lui ! Ceux qui faut blâmer ce sont tes parents. J'aime ma sœur mais ce genre de compétition n'est pas sain. Tu es toi et peu importe ce qu'en pensent les autres !

- Toute façon c'est trop tard. Ils m'ont tous crus, ricana-t-il d'un air mauvais. Il est parti, désespéré, au bord des larmes. Vous croyez qu'il va vous pardonner les horreurs que vous lui avez balancé ? Et toi Lily, tu crois qu'il va réussir à oublier le fait que tu m'ai protégé ? Tu crois qu'il va oublier le fait que tu l'as giflé deux fois avant de lui dire que je valais cent fois mieux que lui ? Tu rêves ma pauvre !

Rageuse, Lily se leva, pointa sa baguette pour retirer ses liens, le força à se mettre debout et lui asséna un coup de genou en plein sur ses parties intimes.

- Tu regretteras ton geste Jérémy. Crois-moi, tu vas regretter ce que tu as fait. Et James comprendra qu'on était sous un sortilège. Il comprendra ce que tu as fait et à ce moment, je serais là pour savourer le spectacle, cracha-t-elle tandis qu'il se tordait de douleur par terre.

Elle sortit de la pièce, la tête haute et les poings serrés. Elle alla directement dans le jardin et s'assit sur la terrasse. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment là qu'elle laissa les larmes couler. Comment avait-elle pu le croire de telles choses ? Comment avait-elle pu lui balancer des horreurs pareilles au visage ?

Remus s'installa à côté d'elle et la prit dans ses bras, la berçant doucement pour la calmer.

- Il ne me pardonnera jamais, balbutia-t-elle.

Remus ne répondit pas. A quoi bon alors qu'il le pensait également ? Comment James pourrait-il leur pardonner d'avoir été si crédule ? Il vit Julie s'installer pas loin, le visage livide. Avant de sortir, il avait vu Sirius descendre au sous-sol, sûrement pour se défouler sur le punching ball de James.

Remus soupira, l'air désespéré. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il aurait dû faire confiance à son ami. Il aurait dû écouter son instinct. Son instinct qui lui criait de ne pas croire Jérémy. Mais il ne l'avait pas écouté. Remus soupira pour la énième fois quand Julie s'approcha d'eux pour enlacer Lily. Remus en profita pour se lever et rentra à l'intérieur.

Il entendit des éclats de voix dans le salon. Il reconnaissait les voix d'Elyane et de Charles. Par contre, il ne reconnut pas la troisième personne. C'était une femme et Remus comprit qu'elle pleurait à en juger par les tremblements dans sa voix. Il préféra ne pas se montrer et descendit directement dans le sous-sol. Il s'arrêta sur le seuil de la porte, regardant Sirius se défouler sur le punching-ball.

Il tapa dessus comme un enragé tout en criant des insultes de plus en plus vulgaires. Remus ne fit pas un geste vers lui, il voulait d'abord le laisser se calmer. Il finirait bien par arrêter et, à ce moment là, Remus lui parlerait. Il savait qu'il en aurait besoin. James était comme son frère. Ca devait le tuer d'avoir cru Jérémy. D'avoir cru James capable de telles horreurs.

Finalement, Sirius arrêta et s'effondra à genoux sur le sol, essayant de reprendre son souffle. Remus s'agenouilla à côté de lui et l'enlaça doucement. Sirius répondit à l'étreinte tout en continuant de balancer des insultes.

Remus attendit patiemment qu'il se calme complètement avant de commencer à lui parler. Il le connaissait, s'il lui demandait directement de se calmer, ça l'énerverait encore plus. Ca s'appliquait à pratiquement tout le monde d'ailleurs. Quand quelqu'un est énervé, dites lui de se calmer et c'est le pétage de plomb assuré.

- Rem'…

- Oui ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'on va devenir sans lui ? murmura Sirius, des tremblements dans la voix.

- Je n'en sais rien Siri…

- Je suis trop con.

- On l'a tous été Sirius. Mais on ne pouvait rien faire. On était sous l'emprise de son sort. On a été forcé de le croire.

- Peu importe. On l'a cru et on a rejeté James. Jamais il ne nous pardonnera.

- Il va falloir qu'on essaye. Je ne dis pas qu'il nous pardonnera mais il faut qu'on s'excuse, qu'on lui explique. On lui doit au moins ça.

- T'as raison, murmura Sirius. On lui doit bien ça après… après… oh merlin j'arrive pas à croire que je l'ai rejeté. Il m'avait prévenu qu'il ferait tout pour lui nuire mais je me suis pas inquiété… et… je… merlin… James… il ne me pardonnera jamais…

Remus resserra son étreinte autour de Sirius. Il ferma les yeux, luttant pour ne pas pleurer, tout comme Sirius. Ce n'est que quand ils entendirent la voix de Charles qui les appelait qu'ils se levèrent et remontèrent à l'étage. Lily et Julie y étaient déjà. Ils entrèrent dans le salon et s'arrêtèrent devant Charles.

Debout, de dos à la cheminée, il regardait sévèrement les adolescents.

- Je sais que vous étiez sous l'emprise de son sort mais ça n'excuse rien malheureusement. Je connais suffisamment mon fils pour savoir qu'il est très rancunier.

Lily se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour étouffer un gémissement désespéré. Julie entoura ses bras autour d'elle. Le regard de Charles se fit plus doux.

- Vous avez de la chance, continua-t-il. Oui de la chance, insista-t-il sous les yeux éberlués de Sirius. Il vous aime.

Charles ne put expliquer quoi que ce soit d'autre car Elyane venait d'arriver. Elle entra dans le salon, une lueur de tristesse dans ses yeux. Elle secoua la tête d'un air désespéré à l'intention de son mari avant de se tourner vers les quatre fautifs.

- Tu sais où il est ? s'enquit Sirius.

- Oui.

- Où ? demanda Remus.

- Chez nous, au manoir Potter, annonça-t-elle d'une voix posée. Je vous interdis d'y aller, rajouta-t-elle en voyant Sirius avancer. James n'est pas en état de voir qui que ce soit. Il est trop choqué pour le moment alors vous prendrez votre mal en patience et vous attendrez que je vous y autorise ! Est-ce bien clair ?

Les quatre jeunes gens hochèrent immédiatement.

- Bien. Sortez d'ici maintenant. Je vous appellerai pour dîner.

La pièce fut très vite vide, mis à part les deux adultes. Charles alla s'asseoir sur le canapé, entraînant sa femme vers lui. Il la cala dans ses bras, assise sur genoux, et lui caressa doucement les cheveux. Elle se laissa aller, dans les bras de son mari.

- Il a tellement mal, sanglota-t-elle. Charles… j'ai peur qu'il fasse une bêtise…

- Tu as chargé Polky de le surveiller non ?

- Oui. Je lui ai dit de veiller à ce qu'il mange et de ne pas le quitter des yeux. Il nous préviendra immédiatement en cas de problèmes.

- Il faut le laisser se calmer ma chérie. Il acceptera de leur reparler.

- Je sais bien qu'au fond, ils n'y sont pour rien mais… ce qu'ils ont dit… c'était tellement horrible. Je… J'ai regardé dans les souvenirs de James… mon dieu c'est vraiment horrible.

Charles la serra un peu plus contre lui et lui murmura des paroles réconfortantes à l'oreille.

¤ **_Flash-back_** ¤

Elyane se tenait droite comme un I, face à sa sœur. Elle venait, avec l'aide de Charles, de lui expliquer ce qu'avait fait Jérémy. Celle-ci était effondrée. Elle ne pensait pas qu'en essayant de le motiver à se dépasser, elle entraînerait une telle jalousie.

- Je suis désolée Maryse, mais tu te doutes que je ne veux plus que Jérémy approche mon fils et ses amis.

- Ou… Oui, balbutia-t-elle. Et… pour Julie ?

- Julie sera toujours la bienvenue. Enfin, après ça dépend de James. S'il arrive à passer outre cette histoire et à pardonner. Pour le moment, il n'y a aucune raison pour qu'elle parte d'ici.

Maryse Potter hocha doucement la tête. Christopher Potter arriva par la cheminée, faisant sursauter tout le monde.

- J'ai laissé Jérémy dans sa chambre sous la surveillance de notre elfe, annonça-t-il.

Charles hocha la tête et regarda son frère dans les yeux. **(1)**

- On disait à Maryse qu'on ne veut plus que Jérémy s'approche de James et de ses amis. Je…

- C'est préférable en effet. J'ai essayé de parler à mon fils mais il refuse de décrocher le moindre mot. Je ne pensais pas qu'il le haïrait à ce point là. Je suis vraiment désolé. Je ne sais pas pourquoi on a laissé une telle compétition prendre forme. C'était nul.

- L'heure n'est pas aux regrets, trancha Elyane. Ce qui est fait ne peut être défait de toute façon. Pour Julie, elle peut rester ici.

L'homme hocha la tête, l'air grave. Il prit sa femme dans ses bras pour calmer ses sanglots et s'excusa encore une fois pour l'attitude de son fils. Il transplana directement avec elle, pour rentrer chez lui, après que Charles ai enlevé l'interdiction de transplanage.

Elyane soupira et alla pour s'asseoir quand un 'pop' sonore retentit dans le salon. Polky, l'elfe de maison des Potter se trouvait devant eux, avec une mine paniquée sur le visage. Il s'inclina respectueusement devant ses maîtres.

- Polky ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? s'inquiéta Elyane.

- Maître ! C'est Monsieur James, votre fils, madame ! couina-t-il de sa petite voix fluette.

- Quoi ?! s'écria-t-elle, cédant peu à peu à la panique.

- Il est arrivé tout à l'heure et il va mal Madame. Monsieur James refuse de parler et il… il a pleuré Madame. Il m'a dit qu'il ne voulait voir personne Madame mais il ne va pas bien.

- Oh seigneur ! Charles !

- Va le voir. Je vais m'occuper des autres. File, lui dit-il après lui avoir fait un bisou sur le front.

Sans plus attendre, Elyane transplana devant les grilles du manoir. Elle les poussa et courut le plus vite possible jusqu'à l'intérieur. Elle monta les marches et s'arrêta devant la porte de la chambre de son fils. Elle essaya de l'ouvrir mais un sort la bloquait, comme elle s'y attendait. Alors, elle se concentra et fit le contre-sort.

Elle n'y arriva qu'au bout de trois essais. Quand elle ouvrit la porte, elle fut plongée dans une semi obscurité. James avait tiré les rideaux, ne laissant filtrer que quelques rayons de lumières. Doucement, Elyane s'approcha du lit de son fils pour y distinguer une forme recroquevillée. Elle s'assit au bord du lit et posa sa main sur l'épaule de son fils.

Celui-ci sursauta avant de se redresser. Elyane fut frappée par son visage ravagé par la tristesse. Les larmes coulaient librement sur ses joues. Il semblait anxieux. Probablement qu'il avait peur qu'elle le rejette à son tour. Elle réprima un sanglot et enlaça son fils avec le plus de tendresse possible. James sembla se détendre instantanément et répondit à l'étreinte.

- Ca va aller mon chéri. Laisse toi aller, murmura Elyane.

James ne répondit pas. Il se défit lentement de l'étreinte de sa mère et se recoucha dans son lit, dans la même position.

- James ?

Il releva ses yeux rougis vers sa mère.

- Parle moi mon chéri.

- Ya rien à dire, murmura-t-il en fermant les yeux.

- On a renvoyé Jérémy chez lui et il n'as plus le droit de s'approcher de toi, ni de tes amis.

- Je n'ai plus d'amis !

- James…

- Non… Maman s'il te plaît… J'ai besoin d'être seul.

Elyane, les larmes aux yeux, se leva et sortit de la chambre. Elle descendit dans la cuisine et appela Polky.

- Polky surveille le s'il te plaît !

- Oui madame !

- Essaye de le faire manger et surtout veille à ce qu'il ne fasse pas de bêtises ! Préviens moi en cas de problème ! C'est bien clair ?

- Oui madame !

- Merci Polky !

Elyane sortit du manoir et transplana une fois qu'elle eut dépassé les grilles.

¤ **_Fin Flash-back_** ¤

Deux jours passèrent où Elyane avait fait pas mal d'aller retour entre le manoir et le chalet. Elle revenait toujours un peu plus déprimée et interdisait aux adolescents de l'approcher. Sirius commençait à perdre patience. Il avait besoin de son meilleur ami. Il avait besoin de lui parler, de s'excuser. Même s'il avait peu d'espoir, il fallait qu'il le fasse.

Remus ne disait rien. Il faisait office de doudou pour consoler les trois autres. Il se sentait mal aussi mais il le cachait mieux qu'eux. Il prenait sur lui et se contentait de murmurer des paroles réconfortantes quand ils en avaient besoin.

Lily passait la majorité de son temps allongée sur le lit de James dans le grenier. Les premiers temps, elle ne faisait que pleurer, maintenant elle attendait. Elle espérait que bientôt elle pourrait le voir, lui expliquer et lui demander pardon. Elle se sentait tellement mal. Elle l'avait fait horriblement souffrir et elle ne se le pardonnait pas.

Pas tant qu'elle ne lui aurait pas parlé. Pas tant qu'elle ne se serait pas excusée.

oOo oOo oOo

Elyane et Charles appelèrent les adolescents depuis le bas des escaliers. Ils ne tardèrent pas à arriver, espérant qu'ils auraient l'autorisation d'aller voir James.

Ils allèrent tous dans le salon.

- Bon. Je veux que vos valises soient prêtes dans vingt minutes maximum, annonça Elyane.

- Pourquoi ? s'enquit Sirius.

- On va terminer les vacances au manoir. Alors soyez prêt dans vingt minutes.

Sirius courut dans les escaliers et fila dans sa chambre. Il était content de cette décision. Ca lui donnait l'occasion de se rapprocher de James et de pouvoir lui parler.

Remus et Julie paraissaient ravis aussi. Seule Lily arborait une expression triste. Elle monta faire sa valise, encore plus déprimée. Elle devait retourner chez les Dursley. Pour elle, il était clair qu'elle n'était pas invitée au manoir Potter. Elle n'avait rien a y faire après tout.

Elle descendit, faisant voler sa malle devant elle, et offrit un faible sourire aux Potter. Remus, Sirius et Julie étaient déjà là.

Elle se tourna vers Remus et lui tendit une lettre.

- Tu pourras lui donner s'il te plaît ?

- Lily…

- S'il te plaît Remus.

- Je lui donnerai Lily mais…

- Vous êtes prêts ? les coupa Elyane en les rejoignant dans le hall d'entrée, suivie de Charles.

Les jeunes hochèrent la tête et Lily se tourna vers eux.

- Je vous remercie de m'avoir hébergé. Merci pour tout. On se voit à Poudlard ! fit-elle en regardant Sirius et Remus.

- Mais Lily tu viens avec nous ! s'écria Elyane. Enfin sauf si tu ne veux pas bien sur.

- Quoi ?! Mais je…

- C'est déjà réglé avec tes parents. A toi de décider maintenant, la coupa Charles.

- Vous êtes sur que…

- Oui Lily.

Elle hocha la tête avec un sourire de remerciement et les suivit à l'extérieur. Elle alla dire au revoir à ses parents, qui attendaient sur le trottoir, et grimpa dans la voiture des parents de James. Une fois qu'ils furent dans un coin isolé, ils sortirent de la voiture et transplanèrent directement devant le manoir.

Sirius et Remus ayant déjà leurs chambres attitrées, ils allèrent déposer leurs affaires. Lily et Julie eurent chacune une chambre, côte à côte. Elles ne perdirent pas de temps, Elyane les attendaient dans la cuisine.

Quand les quatre adolescents furent descendus, Elyane les considéra quelques minutes avant de prendre la parole.

- Bien. Je vais aller voir James, le prévenir que vous êtes là pour les deux dernières semaines de vacances. Je vois comment il réagit et je vous dirai quand vous pourrez aller le voir.

Ils hochèrent la tête et regardèrent Elyane monter les escaliers. Ils la suivirent et s'arrêtèrent sur le palier, alors qu'Elyane entrait dans la chambre de James. Elle s'approcha du lit de son fils et posa sa main sur son épaule.

- James ?

Il leva les yeux vers elle.

- On est rentré. On va passer la fin des vacances ici.

James hocha doucement la tête avant de comprendre ce que ça impliquait.

- Oui ils sont là aussi, dit Elyane en réponse à l'air interrogateur de son fils.

Il grogna et enfonça son visage dans son oreiller tandis qu'Elyane soupirait. Elle posa sa main sur le dos de son fils et le caressa doucement.

- Ecoute mon chéri. Je sais que c'est dur mais ils voudraient te parler.

- J'ai rien à leur dire ! marmonna James.

- S'il te plaît. Je ne te demande pas de les pardonner mais de les écouter. Tu veux bien faire ça pour moi ?

- A quoi bon ? Si c'est pour écouter d'autres insultes ! Je…

- Ce n'est pas pour t'insulter James. Tu as confiance en moi n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui mais…

- Il n'y a pas de mais. Ils veulent te parler, pas t'insulter, je le sais. Ils me l'ont dit et je les crois. Ils ne m'ont pas mentis. Je ne peux pas tout t'expliquer, il le fera lui-même !

- Qui ?

- Sirius. C'est le plus intenable. Depuis trois jours, j'ai eu du mal à le convaincre d'attendre avant de venir te voir. Et là, c'est pire. Il n'attend qu'une chose, que je lui dise d'entrer.

- J'ne veux voir personne !

- Fais moi confiance James. Ecoute ce qu'il a à te dire !

James soupira et haussa les épaules en signe de défaite.

- J'écouterai mais je n'ai pas l'intention de lui parler !

- On verra bien. Je vais le prévenir. Tu préfères peut être voir Remus avant ? Ou Julie ? Ou peut être Lily ? Hum ?

James leva automatiquement la tête en entendant son prénom. Il écarquilla les yeux, ahuri. Ce n'était pas possible. Il avait dû rêver !

- Lil… Lily est là ?!

- Oui mon chéri. Je n'allais pas la laisser retourner chez les Dursley alors qu'elle déprime autant sinon plus que les autres.

- Elle… Elle déprime ?! Pourquoi ?!

- Tu n'en as vraiment aucune idée ?

- C'est elle qui m'a jeté ! cria-t-il. C'est elle qui m'a insulté ! Elle a cru aux mensonges de Jérémy et m'a dit qu'il valait cent fois mieux que moi ! Et après ce serait de ma faute si elle déprime ? J'en ai marre ! Marre d'attendre un geste, un signe de sa part alors qu'elle me déteste ! J'en ai marre de souffrir pour ses beaux yeux. Je ne la mérite pas ?

Il se redressa dans son lit, en serrant les poings, fou de rage et de chagrin.

- Très bien ! Je vais lui faire plaisir et faire ce qu'elle me demande depuis longtemps ! Je vais l'oublier et la laisser tranquille !

- NON ! hurla Lily, les larmes roulant librement sur ses joues.

Dans son monologue, James n'avait pas entendu la porte s'ouvrir et n'avait pas vu ses amis entrer dans sa chambre. Elyane les avait vus, elle. Elle n'avait rien dit, secrètement ravie de la tournure que prenaient les évènements.

- James je t'en prie, supplia Lily. Je… Il faut que tu m'écoutes !

- Et pourquoi ? cracha-t-il. Pourquoi je t'écouterais ? Pour me dire combien je suis nul ? Pour entendre que je ne suis qu'un connard ? Un pervers qui ne rêve que de te mettre dans mon lit ? Le plus drôle dans tout ça c'est que, techniquement, c'est déjà fait !

Elyane eut un hoquet de surprise, à l'instar de Remus, Sirius et Julie. Ils les regardaient, tour à tour, ne cachant par leur étonnement.

- Combien de fois tu as dormi dans mon lit Lily ? Combien de fois tu es venue me rejoindre en pleine nuit pour que je te serve de doudou ? Est-ce que j'ai eu un seul geste déplacé pendant ces moments ?

- Non, répondit Lily, les joues en feu.

- Alors pourquoi tu as cru ce qu'il t'a dit ? Non ne dis rien, rajouta-t-il en la voyant ouvrir la bouche. Je ne veux rien savoir. On va en rester là ! Je suis nul, con, pervers et tout ce que tu veux ! Et rassure toi, à partir de maintenant, j'arrêterais d'essayer de te plaire !

- Mais…

- Je ne te demanderai plus de sortir avec moi ! Je t'oublierai comme tu as toujours voulu.

- Non… James… Je t'en prie… Ecoute moi… balbutia-t-elle. Je suis désolée… je ne pensais pas ce que j'ai dit… je t'en supplie James…

- James, supplia Sirius en s'avançant vers lui.

James se leva de son lit et recula. La douleur était clairement visible dans ses yeux. Sirius n'avança plus et planta son regard dans celui de son presque frère.

- Je sais qu'on a été horribles… On a été cons de le croire lui !

- Pourquoi ? s'enquit James, la voix hachée. Pourquoi tu l'as cru Sirius ? Je t'ai toujours considéré comme mon frère !

- Je… Je suis désolé James, murmura Sirius.

- Jérémy a fait un sort pour qu'on croie tout ce qu'il dirait ! intervint Julie.

- C'est faux ! cracha James. Je lui ai lancé un finite incantatem ! Et vous étiez toujours contre moi !

- James, souffla Remus. C'était un sort de magie noire. La seule solution pour que le sort cesse, c'était que Jérémy dise la vérité. Et il l'a dit, sous l'influence du veritaserum. Voila pourquoi on l'a cru sans se poser de question.

- Je sais que tu ne nous pardonneras sans doute jamais, mais il fallait qu'on te le dise, continua Sirius. Je m'en veux tellement James. Je… je ne mérite pas que tu me reparles mais sache que je suis vraiment désolé. Pour moi, tu es et tu seras toujours mon frère.

James se détourna, les larmes aux yeux. Il ne voulait pas. Il ne devait pas leur pardonner si facilement. Pas après ce qu'il avait enduré. Mais qu'était-il sans eux ? Il ne pouvait pas vivre sans lui, son frère de cœur et de connerie. Et Remus non plus. Avec Peter, ils étaient un groupe. Les maraudeurs, amis jusqu'à la mort.

- Laissez-moi, murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Elyane les força à sortir, laissant son fils digérer tout ça. Une fois seul, James s'écroula sur son lit et laissa les larmes couler. Une partie de lui avait envie d'y croire. Mais de l'autre côté, il se sentait trahi. Il avait eu tellement mal.

Il resta, allongé sur son lit, jusqu'à ce que son père entre dans sa chambre. Il s'assit au bord de son lit et posa sa main sur son épaule.

- James ?

- Oui…

- Ecoute, je sais que c'est dur pour toi. Tu as mal et c'est bien normal. Mais si je suis là c'est pour t'expliquer ce que Jérémy a fait.

James leva la tête et interrogea son père du regard.

- On a été dans sa chambre, enfin la tienne du chalet, celle qu'il t'a pris quoi. Bref, on y a trouvé tout un attirail pour faire de la magie noire. Des livres, des bougies, de l'encens et des reliques. Après recherche, j'ai trouvé quel était le sort qu'il a lancé, dit-il en lui tendant un parchemin.

James le prit et le lut. A la fin, son regard flamboyait. Rageur, il serra les poings et eut plusieurs plans de vengeances à l'encontre de son cousin.

- Ton oncle et ta tante sont venus le chercher. Il n'a plus le droit de t'approcher. Il est actuellement dans un centre spécialisé. Il va s'y reposer et réfléchir. Mais peu importe le résultat, il est interdit de séjour chez nous. Il a été trop loin et sans Elyane, il aurait continué jusqu'à te briser.

- Il l'a fait !

- Non James. Le sort n'agit plus et tes amis, bien qu'ils aient été cruels, n'étaient pas eux-mêmes. Je peux te dire qu'ils s'en veulent énormément. Ils t'aiment James. Je sais que tu t'es senti trahi mais prend en compte, qu'ils n'avaient pas le choix. Ils ont été forcés d'y croire. Et si, ta mère et moi, on avait laissé Jérémy nous parler quand on est rentré, on y aurait cru aussi ! Là, tu aurais été complètement seul. Mais, maintenant que le sort n'agit plus, tes amis sont de nouveau là. Je sais que c'est dur, mais si tu réfléchis bien, tu devrais pouvoir leur pardonner. Dans tous les cas, on sera toujours là, ta mère et moi.

Charles se tut et attendit la réponse de son fils, espérant qu'il avait réussi à lui faire comprendre.

James était complètement sous le choc. Il n'arrivait pas y croire.

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi il a fait ça ? Pourquoi me déteste-t-il à ce point ?

- Jérémy a été poussé à une compétition malsaine avec toi. Ses parents essayaient de le pousser à travailler dur et te dépasser. Tu es intelligent James et extrêmement doué dans certains domaines. Jérémy a développé une jalousie maladive à ton encontre, parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à dépasser ton niveau.

- C'est absurde !

- Ses parents l'ont compris. Et maintenant, j'espère qu'il aura compris.

- Si un jour je le croise, je lui ferais payer !

- Avec le temps tu te calmeras et tu pourras sûrement le comprendre. Je ne te dis pas que tu le pardonneras, non ça me semble un peu gros à imaginer. Mais je pense, qu'un jour tu comprendras son point de vue.

Charles se leva et sortit de la chambre de son fils après lui avoir souhaité une bonne nuit. James reposa sa tête sur l'oreiller et ferma les yeux. Les informations défilaient mais il n'arrivait pas à les assimiler. Il avait du mal à croire que ses amis ne pensaient pas ce qu'ils avaient dit.

Peu à peu, la réalité s'imposait dans son esprit. Il resta allongé une bonne partie de la nuit dans son lit, ressassant les excuses de ses amis.

Quelques heures plus tard, en plein milieu de la nuit, il finit par se lever. Il avait besoin de vérifier quelque chose. Une chose que Lily lui avait dit. Il voulait en être sur. Il sortit de sa chambre et s'arrêta sur le palier. Il ne savait pas dans quelle chambre elle était.

Dépité, il allait retourner dans sa chambre quand Sirius apparut sur le palier. Il parut surpris de voir James devant lui. Les deux jeunes hommes se fixèrent sans un mot pendant quelques instants, avant que Sirius ne baisse les yeux. Il commença à se triturer les mains, nerveusement.

- Je suis…

- Tu es désolé je sais, le coupa James.

Sirius releva vivement la tête, une lueur d'espoir dans le regard.

- Tu…

- Je ne te dis pas que je vais tout oublier dans la seconde mais je suis prêt à pardonner, murmura James. J'ai compris que vous étiez sous son emprise mais je pense que tu peux comprendre ce que j'ai ressenti.

- Oui. James je suis…

- Arrête de t'excuser Sirius. Ce qui est fait, est fait. J'ai juste besoin d'un peu de temps.

- Je comprends.

Ils restèrent, sans bouger, encore quelques minutes quand Sirius fit un pas vers sa chambre.

- Sirius…

- Oui ?

- Euh… Je…

Sirius lui sourit et lui indiqua la chambre au fond du couloir. James hocha la tête en lui offrant un sourire un peu timide. Cela sembla suffire à Sirius qui lui répondit par un énorme sourire heureux. James se dirigea donc vers la chambre attitrée de Lily. Il s'arrêta devant la porte, hésitant. Qu'allait-il lui dire ?

Il inspira une longue bouffée d'air –de courage– et entra dans la chambre. En premier, il distingua le lit… vide. Il se figea et observa la chambre avant de l'apercevoir assise sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Elle regardait dehors, les bras entourant ses genoux. Elle ne semblait pas l'avoir entendu.

James s'approcha doucement et s'assit sur le lit. Il se racla la gorge, faisant sursauter Lily. Elle se mit aussitôt sur ses jambes.

- James ?

- C'était la vérité ? demanda-t-il doucement.

Lily fut tentée de crier un 'non' véhément mais, inconsciemment, elle doutait qu'il pensait à la même chose qu'elle.

- De quoi ? s'enquit-elle, en essayant de garder un ton normal.

- Ce que tu m'as dit tout à l'heure.

Elle avait eu raison de suivre son instinct.

- Oui, avoua-t-elle. Je m'en veux vraiment pour ce que j'ai fais.

- Tu n'étais pas toi-même.

- Ca veut dire que… tu…

- Je… Je ne sais pas, soupira-t-il. J'aimerais comprendre… J'en ai marre Lily. J'ai essayé de rester patient et de ne pas te harceler mais, moi, je veux plus qu'une simple amitié Lily. Que tu me crois ou non, je t'aime ! Et j'en peux plus de me demander si j'ai une chance qu'un jour ce soit réciproque. Je…

- C'est réciproque, le coupa Lily dans un souffle.

James se figea net et regarda Lily, les yeux écarquillés. Il semblait pire que sous le choc. Il pensait avoir mal entendu. C'était trop beau pour être vrai.

- Je sais que ça arrive trop tard… surtout après ce que je t'ai dis mais… pour ce que ça vaut... Je t'aime James, lui dit-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Voyant qu'il ne réagissait pas, Lily en profita pour lui dire le fond de sa pensée.

- J'ai été injuste avec toi toutes ses années. Bien que tu étais immature, je n'aurais pas dû te juger si vite. Je suis contente d'avoir passé les vacances avec toi car j'ai pu apprendre à vraiment te connaître. Je n'imaginais pas que tu étais aussi… gentil, drôle et agréable. J'ai adoré tous les moments passés avec toi, même dans cette foutue piscine. Je t'aime et je sais que j'ai mis du temps à le réaliser mais je tenais à ce que tu le saches.

James se leva et Lily baissa les yeux, se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Persuadée qu'il allait partir, elle tentait de prendre sur elle pour ne pas éclater en sanglot devant lui. Elle ne voulait pas craquer devant lui, ne pas lui infliger ça. Elle attendit, le cœur serré, qu'il sorte.

Elle sursauta quand elle sentit une douce caresse sur ses cheveux. Elle leva la tête pour se retrouver face à lui. Bouches à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre. Yeux dans les yeux. Emeraude contre Chocolat.

Lily se pencha subitement et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes en un baiser furtif. Elle s'écarta très vite, extrêmement gênée par son audace. Elle rougit violemment. Son cœur manqua un battement quand James prit son menton et le releva doucement.

- Moi aussi Lily, murmura-t-il avant de prendre ses lèvres.

Comme un automate, Lily passa ses bras autour de son cou et se colla contre lui. Elle finit par se ressaisir et répondit avec ardeur à son baiser. C'était tellement bon, tellement doux. Elle était aux anges. Elle gémit contre les lèvres de James ce qui fit qu'il la serra un peu plus fort.

Il finit par s'écarter, le souffle court et passa doucement sa main sur sa joue. Elle ferma les yeux, se retenant de l'embrasser à nouveau sous le geste tendre. Elle finit par ouvrir ses yeux embués et lui sourit doucement. Un sourire timide, un peu gêné mais indéniablement heureux.

- J'ai promis… chuchota-t-il en la regardant.

- Tu as promis quoi ? s'inquiéta-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

- De ne plus te poser une certaine question qui te rend furieuse.

Lily se détendit automatiquement et pouffa de rire, ravie. Elle se rapprocha et planta son index sur son torse.

- Si ce n'est que ça, s'amusa-t-elle. Je vais le faire.

James eut un hoquet de surprise, donnant l'impression que son pauvre cœur allait lâcher.

- James Potter, fit Lily, le visage sérieux. Accepterais-tu de sortir avec moi ?

Malgré son ton posé, elle se sentait inexplicablement anxieuse.

- Non, répondit-il calmement.

Lily écarquilla les yeux et le contempla ahurie, le cœur lourd. Il arborait un air sérieux, légèrement dénaturé par une lueur coquine.

- Je ne suis pas un garçon facile Miss Evans, expliqua-t-il, feignant une dignité froissée.

- Quoi ?! croassa-t-elle, de plus en plus interloquée.

- Combien de fois m'avez-vous dit non Miss Evans ?

- Je… Beaucoup… trop de fois.

- Très bien. Je suis prêt pour une nouvelle tentative.

- Tu comptes me dire non autant de fois que moi ? s'horrifia-t-elle.

- Non, pouffa-t-il. Je ne suis pas assez fou pour faire ça. J'avais juste envie de voir l'effet que ça faisait. Tu peux y aller.

- J'ai plus envie, mentit-t-elle, faussement boudeuse.

James haussa un sourcil dubitatif en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

- Bon très bien ! Potter, allez sors avec moi, tu verras tu ne le regretteras pas ! fit-elle en feignant une attitude désinvolte.

Elle lui envoya une œillade charmeuse, passant sa main dans ses cheveux. Contre toute attente, James éclata de rire. Lily fut ravie de le voir rire. Ca lui réchauffait le cœur.

- J'étais aussi… nul ? demanda-il, incrédule.

- Je dirai pathétique mais la réponse est oui. Alors Potter ? Intéressé ?

- J'attends plus d'originalité !

Lily souffla et le regarda, désespérée.

- James… je… je n'ai pas l'habitude. Je… s'il te plaît, sors avec moi !

- Voila qui est mieux ! fit-il avec un grand sourire.

Il la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa avec plus de passion que le premier baiser. Comme tout à l'heure, elle se colla contre lui et enroula ses bras autour de son cou.

- James ?

- Mmm ?

- Tu… n'as… pas… répondu… haleta-t-elle contre ses lèvres.

- Mmm ah !

- James…

- Mmm ?

- James… réponds…

- Oui…

- Merci.

Ils tombèrent à la renverse sur le lit, Lily bien décidée à profiter de son doudou officiel – enfin profiter de ses lèvres.

¤ **Epilogue** ¤

Les deux dernières semaines de vacances étaient passées très vite. Le retour à Poudlard s'était fait dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Ils étaient vaguement nostalgiques car c'était leur dernière année mais, justement, ils comptaient en profiter, malgré les fausses réprimandes de Lily.

James, Sirius et Remus s'étaient complètement réconciliés. Peter était arrivé dans leur compartiment pour leur raconter son voyage de deux mois en Italie avec sa mère. Il avait écouté avidement ses amis leur raconter le leur et avait sauté de joie en apprenant que James et Lily sortaient enfin ensemble.

Ca faisait un mois qu'ils étaient à Poudlard. James et Lily filaient le parfait amour. Alice, ravie elle aussi, ne cessait de se moquer d'eux et des dernières années. James avait rétorqué qu'au moins, c'était elle qui avait fini par lui demander. Elle l'avait frappé derrière la tête –bien sur– tandis que James relatait sa demande.

Un soir, alors que les maraudeurs dormaient du sommeil du juste, une ombre se faufila dans la chambre. Elle avança jusqu'au lit de James et retira ses chaussures. L'ombre se mit sous les couvertures et s'allongea contre le corps chaud.

- Lily ? chuchota James, surpris.

- Oui, murmura-t-elle.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Un cauchemar.

Il passa un bras dans son dos et la colla contre lui. Il frictionnait doucement son dos, tandis qu'elle enfouissait sa tête dans le cou du jeune homme.

- Tu veux en parler ?

- Non… murmura-t-elle. Trop horrible ! Je ne veux plus y penser !

Quelque chose dans son ton (trop rapide) dû intriguer James car il pouffa doucement tout en continuant de lui caresser le dos.

- Tu sais, tu n'as pas besoin d'excuse pour venir me rejoindre ! Mon lit te sera toujours ouvert… sans arrières pensées bien sur.

- Bien sur, répéta Lily avant d'éclater de rire.

Un grognement provenant de la droite fit pouffer James. Il prit sa baguette et lança un silencio autour de son lit.

- Tu devrais te méfier ! fit James.

- De quoi ?

- Je vais finir par m'habituer à ce que tu me rejoignes la nuit !

- Ce serait une très mauvaise habitude, pouffa Lily.

- Oh oui ! Horrible !

- Tu risquerais de ne pas t'en remettre, geignit-elle faussement apeurée.

- C'est sur ! Mais je suis prêt à prendre le risque.

- Moi aussi.

- Normal, ce n'est pas toi qui risques quelque chose !

Lily éclata de rire juste avant que James ne l'embrasse en la collant contre lui. Lily lui murmura un 'je t'aime' avant de caler sa tête contre son épaule et de s'endormir, un énorme sourire planté sur son visage.

¤ **FIN** ¤

**(1)** Christopher est le frère de Charles. Maryse est la sœur d'Elyane. Ils se sont mariés et ça explique pourquoi la sœur d'Elyane porte le nom 'Potter' ! Ce qui fait que Jérémy et Julie sont les cousins de James côté paternel ET maternel !

* * *

_Et voilà, c'est fini. Ce chapitre fait 17 pages, quasiment le double que d'habitude. J'espère que cette fin vous aura plu._

_Je tenais à remercier tous les revieweurs/revieweuses. Vraiment, je suis extrêmement touchée que ma fic ait eu autant de succès. Je vous remercie du fond du cœur et vous envoie une tonne de bisous magiques._

_**Merci à Jenny pour avoir remarqué ma faute.**_

_Portez vous bien. A bientôt'_

_Gros, gros, gros, gros BISOUS._

_Zazo++_

* * *

_Mis en ligne le Lundi 12 février 2007. _


End file.
